Rider of Fury
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: La guerra de los siete tronos dio terminada en la Isla de la Soledad por la hazaña de un Héroe de leyenda. Pero la paz no es apreciada por todos, hay hombres que viven de la guerra y buscaran la forma de que el Tratado de Paz se vea corrompido.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Rider of Fury**_

 _Prologo_

Decenas de barcos y miles de hombres se batían en una guerra que llevaba más de cinco años, y que comenzó por el pecado de la avaricia. La batalla se llevaba a cabo en la isla de la _soledad,_ aquella que se ubicaba en el centro del archipiélago de las siete tribus y que mostraba un punto excelente para que las tribus se debatieran entre sí.

Dragones sobrevolaban los cielos siendo montados por diestros y valientes guerreros de la única tribu domadora de aquellas bestias. Los Hooligans eran la tribu más poderosa, pero la que menor cantidad de guerreros poseían.

Su líder Estoico el Vasto comandaba las fuerzas desde tierra enfrentando a dos tribus enemigas: los Berserker y los Histéricos. Tribus poderosas y que mostraban una gran habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en especial los primeros.

Estoico era un maestro en el cómbate, pero sobretodo un grandioso estratega. Fue lo suficientemente listo como para aliarse con la tribu de mujeres conocida como las Bog-Burgalrs, las cuales tenían un gran poder marítimo. Sus barcos, llamados Drakkar, hacían frente a la flota de los Magmalos mientras los Marginados peleaban contra la flota de la tribu de los Cabeza Cuadrados.

El apoyo aéreo era para las fuerzas en el mar, los jinetes de dragones luchaban junto a sus aliados en los barcos; manteniendo a la tribu de los Cabeza cuadrados y Marginados a raya, lejos de la batalla central.

—Bocón, dirige a las tropas del Este para que contengan a las fuerzas de los Histéricos —ordené el jefe—. Alvin, ve por las tropas del Norte. Despedaza a los hombres de los Berserker en esa zona.

—Entendido.

Ambos hombres fueron a donde se les ordenó, en tanto, el jefe de los Hooligans permaneció en el centro luchando con fuerzas combinadas de sus oponentes.

La desventaja era evidente aun con sus aliadas, pero ellos tenían algo que otras tribus carecían; los dragones en el cielo. Su hermano Culón Tripagorda no tardaría con su legión de dragones para arremeter a las fuerzas en tierra. Solo necesitaba darle tiempo, y ganarían esta batalla una vez por todas y darle fin a la guerra.

El enorme hombre de cabellera y larga barba pelirroja observó al cielo y los vio volar a toda velocidad. Su hermano había llegado a socorrer a su gente, listos para entrar en batalla y derrotar a las tribus enemigas.

—¡Mi hermano ya está aquí!

Los hombres de Estoico gritaron con euforia por corroborar el anuncio de su jefe, soltando todas esas ganas de dar por terminada una guerra en la que ellos nunca quisieron verse involucrados, pero que no tuvieron opción para participar.

El hermano de Estoico montaba un Rompecraneos, y pronto estuvo a ras de suelo flameo a los hombres de la tribu Berseker que comenzaron a huir por temor a ser quemados. Los Histéricos por su parte comenzaron a lanzar proyectiles con sus ballestas del alto de un hombre, y redes hacia sus enemigos recién llegados.

Estoico había planeado bien el combate, los únicos con la habilidad de aguantar una pelea contra los jinetes de dragones no podían desembarcar en tierra. Los Magmalos estaban siendo retenidos por sus aliadas, y dragones.

—¡Vamos a dar terminado esto!

Con la voz de su jefe los Hooligan corrieron hacia las filas enemigas.

—¡Hoy venceremos!

La batalla se tornó cruenta y despiadada donde ni la presencia de más jinetes y dragones pudo dar fin. Los vikingos siendo tercos darían todo hasta el último hombre en pie, y siendo tantos en combate la lucha no tendría un buen ni rápido final.

Estoico lo reconocía, observó hacia el mar y fue testigo de cómo los barcos se hundían entre llamas y humo negro. Personas siendo calcinadas, lanzadas al mar, hombres luchando hasta su ultimo aliente. En el cielo, dragones caían al mar siendo blancos de los proyectiles de las ballestas montadas en los Drakkar, y sus jinetes cayendo junto a sus fieles animales.

En tierra no era para nada diferente, hombres y mujeres morían por el acero y el fuego. Sus jinetes caían ante la buena puntería de los Berseker e Histericos. Gritos y explosiones en una sinfonía de muerte y destrucción eran el testigo de la más cruenta batalla que las siete tribus tuvieran en su historia.

Nadie saldría victorioso de esa batalla, no habría un solo rey de reyes y lo único que obtendrían seria una destrucción y muerte sin precedente. Pero aun así no podía bajar los brazos, Estoico debía luchar por su gente hasta que no pudiera sujetar su espada.

—¡Todos a mí! —agrupaba a su gente a su alrededor— ¡Todos a…

En ese momento del cielo vio caer al dragón de su hermano, con un imponente proyectil de ballesta atravesando su pecho; y por consecuente con al jinete.

Lo vio todo en cámara lenta, la caída hasta arremeter contra el suelo arenoso. Trató de correr hacia su hermano, pero uno de sus hombres le detuvo con dificultad.

—Lo necesitamos con nosotros, Jefé.

—Señor, viene más Berseker.

Las insistentes palabras de sus hombres lo detuvieron, pero con el pesar en su corazón no reaccionaba a la nueva situación.

Algunos Drakkar de la tribu Magmalos arribaban en las costas de la playa de la isla. Sus hombres se unían a una batalla donde aliados no tenían ninguno; eran ellos contra las otras tres tribus.

El jefe de los Hooligans dejó de lado la imagen de su hermano muerto y prestó atención a la situación precaria que se estaba formando. Un tercer frente de lucha contra una nueva tribu que podía resistir a sus jinetes y dragones.

—Señor, esto no está nada bien.

La esperanza de un final se vio truncada, el futuro ya no existía en aquella isla. Su final, y el de su gente, estaban ya a vísperas del último rayo de luz en el horizonte. Nadie de ninguna tribu conseguiría salir con vida.

Y, entonces, un gran terremoto sacudió mar y tierra. Los Drakkar se sacudieron por las grandes olas que se formaban, los hombres en tierra trastabillaban cayendo al suelo y los jinetes en sus dragones elevaron el vuelo por precaución.

La atención de cada hombre y mujer en la batalla se puso en el centro del combate marítimo, donde los barcos del centro se desplazaban por una cúpula de agua que se abría paso hacia los cielos.

Del mar una enorme bestia hizo su aparición, un dragón legendario que solo en los libros de textos aseguraban su existencia; y que nadie podía corroborar haber visto antes.

Un inmenso Leviathorgan hacia su acto de presencia ante la mirada incrédula y atónita de los hombres y mujeres de cada tribu. Pero lo que a todos dejo perplejos fue ver un destello brillante con las últimas luces de la tarde. Un jinete de armadura plateada se posaba en la punta de la cabeza del dragón.

El hombre de armadura movió su cayado blanco para ordenar que su dragón atacara, pero la bestia solo lanzo su aliento de hielo para dividir las fuerzas de cada tribu. Separandolas y evitando que siguieran con la carnicería que hasta el momento estaban llevando a cabo con tanta vehemencia.

—¡Es Humungosly Hotshot! —gritó, uno de los hombres de Estoico al reconocer la armadura.

Humungosly era un hombre sin tribu, un trotamundos y un guerrero nato. Nadie sabía gran cosa de su vida, y muchos aseguraban que venía de tierras muy lejanas; pocos eran los que conocían su rostro. El hombre fue de los pocos que desde un principio estuvo en desacuerdo con la guerra, pero que después tuvo una participación limitada.

El hombre misterioso había desaparecido desde hace un par de años, tiempo en que la guerra se volvió más cruenta y despiadada. Solo hasta ahora que hacia su presentación era que lo habían vuelto a ver.

Estoico al verlo sobre aquel dragón legendario tuvo la esperanza de que aquella batalla tuviera un final decente. Porque el jefe de los Hooligans era de los pocos que habían tratado con aquel hombre misterioso, pero de los tantos que desconocían su rostro.

—¡Hermanos y hermanas! —habló el hombre de armadura, que por algún método se escucho en todo el campo de batalla—. Dejen las armas, no peleen más entre ustedes.

El jefe de los Hooligans vio como varios de sus hombres soltaban sus espadas, hachas, arcos, y demás armas en su posesión. Pero no fueron los únicos, en la lejanía vio a varios de los Berserker dejar sus armas de lado; siendo los más testarudos y aguerridos fue una hazaña.

En el mar pudo distinguir que las ballestas eran bajadas por sus operarios, que los hombres y mujeres en los barcos solo miraban hacia lo alto del dragón. Y en el cielo los jinetes formaban un circulo alrededor del gran dragón; manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—Hoy, en esta tierra bañada con la sangre se firmara un tratado de paz —el hombre en el Leviathorgan volvió hablar—. Jefes de tribus reúnanse conmigo.

Y de ese modo los jefes de las siete tribus fueron al encuentro de Humungoysly sobre la cabeza de su dragón.

Estoico el Vasto por los Hooligans, Grandísima Berta por las Bog-Burgalrs, Osvaldo el Agradable por los Berseker, Mogadon por los Cabezas Cuadradas, Robert el Cínico por los Magmalos, y Norberto el Chiflado por los de Histérica. Los únicos que no se presentaron y huyeron fueron la tribu de los Marginados, hombres salvajes y mercenarios.

El tratado fue escrito por los seis jefes de tribu más el hombre de armadura. En pergamino se escribió los acuerdos que habría para cada tribu, y que a partir de aquel momento la guerra terminaba y la paz reinaría. La única condición de Humungously fue que cada tres años los jefes de las tribus se reunieran para renovar el tratado de paz; llevándose a cabo en aquella isla que se rebautizó como la _Isla del Tratado_.

—Les estaré vigilando —dijo Humungously.

Con la última advertencia los jefes bajaron en dragones a tierra, y vieron partir aquel hombre misterioso. Que posterior aquella noche fue nombrado como Humungously El Héroe por la mayoría, al haber detenido lo que sería la aniquilación de las tribus.

Y de ese modo la guerra de los siete tronos, como fue conocida, se dio por terminada. La paz reino en el archipiélago de las siete tribus, extendiéndose por los siguientes dieciséis años.

* * *

 _Hola a todos._

 _Les doy la bienvenida a esta historia que tenia planeando desde hace tiempo, pero que por razones de tiempo y no encontrar una manera de llevar bien la historia me detuvieron. Pero ya por fin he podido sacar el prologo, encontré bien el rumbo de como quiero que se dirigía la historia. Ojala que les guste la historia y que me lo puedan hacer saber, ya que por mi parte me esta gustando lo que llevo planeado. Esperó concretarlo n.n_

 _Sin más por decir_

 _Au Revoir._


	2. Hairy Hooligans

_Hairy Hooligans_

La isla de Berk hogar de los Hairy Hooligans se ubicaba doce día al norte de Calvario, y unos grados al sur de Muere de frío. Sobre el meridiano de la tristeza, la isla presenta una forma irregular con una enrome montaña en el centro, acantilados y grandes bosques. Su tamaño a comparación de las demás islas del archipiélago, y hogar de otras tribus, es relativamente pequeña.

En ese pedazo de tierra un joven de dieciséis años se preparaba emocionalmente junto a los de su edad para lo que sería la _elección._ Un ritual de antaño en la tribu de los Hooligans, donde los jóvenes vikingos deberían poseer por sus meritos un dragón.

Hiccup Horrendo Abadejo III era el nombre del hijo del gran jefe Estoico el Vasto. Un joven delgado y debilucho, de cabello cobrizo con ojos verdes. La deshonra de los Hairy Hooligans, y vikingos circundantes.

Hiccup se caracterizaba por ser el peor en su clase de combate con armas, cuerpo a cuerpo, y toda actividad vikinga. Las posibilidades de que lograra capturar un dragón, lo domara y entrenara estaban en su contra. Nadie lo creía capaz de convertirse en un jinete, y lo daban por ser un desterrado.

Su padre, el gran jefe, no lo decía ni demostraba con acciones, pero estaba algo decepcionado de su hijo. Eso Hiccup lo sabía a la perfección, y estaba dispuesto a cambiar aquello y enorgullecer a su padre; asombrar a su tribu de pasada. Él demostraría que valía como un vikingo, y en especial que era un digno Hooligan.

—De nuevo en las nubes, Hiccup.

Patapez, su mejor amigo, le miraba con esos pequeños ojos que aun lucían más diminutos por sus prominentes y regordetes mejillas.

—¿No estás nervioso por la _elección_?

—Me he preparado, confió en que lo conseguiré.

Hiccup admitía que su mejor amigo era un estudioso come libros, no pasaba una noche en la que no fuese a dormir sin antes leerse el manual del dragón. Pero aun con todo su entusiasmo y conocimiento no era tan diestro con la espada, ni fuerte a pesar de su gran cuerpo. Ambos eran los peores en su clase, y personas a las que veían con ojos distintos.

—Ojala nos vaya bien.

—No te preocupes, Hiccup, con que captures un Terrible Terror bastara.

—No quiero un pequeño dragón, quiero tener uno grande e imponente como un Pesadilla Monstruosa —el joven castaño miro al cielo, donde pasaban unos jinetes en sus fabulosas bestias—. Mi sueño es ser como mi madre, un gran jinete de dragón.

—Amigo, creo que estas tirando muy alto.

Eso lo sabia el vikingo castaño, los dioses no lo habían agraciado con fuerza ni destreza en combate. Pero el sabia que tenia lo que otros de su tribu no poseían, algo que heredo de su padre gracias a los dioses; aunque ese don no era apreciado por los suyos. Él era un estratega, usaba su mente para idear planes e inventar aparatos y cosas como las que hacía en el taller de Bocón.

Sus habilidades no eran consideradas de vikingos, pero si podía usarlas para sacarle provecho en el día que estaba por venir, las usaría. No permitiría que por no conseguir un dragón lo desterraran de la isla donde creció y se crio, que le quitaran la oportunidad de mostrar su valía como uno de su pueblo.

Hiccup y Patapez entraron al centro de entrenamiento, donde ya estaban sus demás compañeros. Entre lo que destacaban estaban los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda Thorston, su primo Patán Snotface, y la hermosa y talentosa Astrid Hofferson.

El grupo al ver entrar a los amigos comenzaron a murmurar cosas, y varios soltaron risas de burla que dejaba en claro que no intercambiaban palabras de admiración sobre ellos.

—Hiccup el Inutil y Patapez el Obeso —dijo Patán, una vez que los tuvo cerca— ¿Ya pensaron a que isla irán a vivir después de su destierro?

—Si —dijeron los gemelos, al unisonó.

—Escuche que en la isla de los Marginados aceptan cualquier escoria —comentó Brutacio.

—No creo que los quieran para sus filas, preferirán comérselos —se bofó Patán.

Todo el grupo en el centro de entrenamiento comenzó a reírse de Hiccup y Patapaz, que solo se limitaban a escuchar las tonterías que sus compañeros decían.

—Sí, si, ya creo que nos comerán —soltó Hiccup—. No somos unos sin cerebro como tú para que nos atrapen y devoren.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Patán molesto tomó del cuello de la ropa de su primo como un gesto de furia. El joven más corpulento y alto estaba por propinarle un golpe directo en su ojo cuando alguien le sujetó por detrás y lo apartó de Hiccup.

—Ya déjenlos.

—Pero Astrid, ¿no has escuchado lo que este renacuajo me dijo?

—Tú te lo buscaste.

Hiccup no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado ante la belleza de su compañera, y de quien había estado enamorado desde que tenía memoria. Astrid le miró con esos ojos azules intensos que destellaban poderío y convicción.

—Además, no vale la pena pelear con alguien como él.

Esas últimas palabras le dolieron al hijo del gran jefe.

—Vamos todos a la zona de arquería —ordenó la rubia—. Nos espera Bocón para la clase.

El grupo se dirigió hasta el otro extremo del campo de entrenamiento, donde una cesta con flechas y un estante con arcos les esperaban. Bocón les dio instrucciones de tirar tres flechas en el centro del flanco, y como cada clase, prometió que quien lo consiguiera obtendría un premio especial.

Uno por uno los jóvenes fueron haciendo sus tiros, fallando la mayoría al segundo intento; lo que no era extraño por la distancia y el blanco tan pequeño. Pasando primero Patán que alardeaba que solo él sería quien conseguiría la hazaña. Pero al momento de tirar su primer flecha esta impacto en el primer círculo fuera del centro, lo que lo dejo descalificado.

Brutacio y Brutilda corrieron la misma suerte, algunos de sus demás compañeros conseguían a lo mucho una en el centro, solo un joven consiguió dos en el centro.

Tocó el turno para Patapez quien apenas y logro dar en el último círculo del blanco, alejado por varios del centro. Las burlas no se hicieron esperar, y solo se detuvieron cuando fue el turno de Hiccup; que dio un par de pasos hacia la marca de disparo.

—Creo que necesitara un blanco más grande.

—¿Cómo tu trasero?

Varios soltaron la risa al ver como todo lo que decía Patán era regresado de inmediato por Hiccup.

El castaño sujeto la primera flecha y la coloco en el centro del arco y la cuerda. Tiro fuerte, tensando la cuerda y sujetando la cola de la flecha con determinación. Apunto con su vista clavándola en el centro y disparo.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluso de su mentor Bocón acertó en el centro, un poco hacia la izquierda pero dentro del límite.

—¿Decías, Patán? —Bocón miro al pelinegro—. Bien, Hiccup, va tu segundo.

—Sí.

Hiccup no se creía que hubiera conseguido dar en el blanco, pero fue y tomo la segunda flecha del carcaj. Repitió el procedimiento, pero antes de disparar soltó un gran soplido del nerviosismo; él quería volver a dar en el centro. Disparo la flecha que cruzo el campo de tiro, partiendo el viento y clavándose de nuevo en el centro.

Todos en el campo de tiro tenían la quijada casi en el suelo, con excepción de Astrid quien le miraba seria y con los brazos cruzados.

—Vaya, ha llegado donde solo uno —dijo Bocón.

—No se vale, a mi me dio la luz del sol directo a los ojos —se excuso Patán.

—Sí, sobre todo porque le estamos dando la espalda al sol —aclaró Astrid.

Ignorando lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, el castaño se acercó de nuevo al carcaj. Temblaba por lo que estaba consiguiendo, pero sentía que podría dar las tres flechas en el centro. Sus largas horas de práctica fuera del campo de entrenamiento por fin le estaban dando algo de resultado.

Volvió a la marca, coloco la flecha en posición y solo se enfoco en tirar en el centro. Soltó la cuerda que impulso a la flecha, y la vio recorrer los metros que le separaban del blanco hasta ver que la tercera flecha impactaba en el círculo afuera del centro.

Solo Patán y los gemelos se burlaron de su falla, los demás se contuvieron al reconocer que esa mañana Hiccup les había ganado.

—Lastima, Hiccup —Bocón le tomó del hombro y le sonrió, mostrando la falta de dentadura que suplanto con dientes de oro—. La siguiente en disparar, y la ultima en la fila es Astrid.

El grupo guardó silencio por completo al ver pasar a la gran prodigio de Berk, que se acercaba con su arco al carcaj de flechas a la marca. Astrid colocó la flecha en su lugar, apuntó con su vista y disparo.

La primer flecho dio en el centro, un golpe limpio y certero que demostró quien era aquella Hooligan.

—Sabía que no fallaría, linda —coqueteó Patán, una vez que la rubia iba por su segunda flecha.

—Patán, no me desconcentres.

—Oh, bien, me callo.

La chica prodigio repitió los movimientos de su primer disparo, se acomodo y soltó ligeramente su respiración mientras disparaba. La flecha danzo con el viento en el transcurso del camino hasta impactar a un lado de su primera flecha.

—Un disparó más y ganas el premio, Astrid.

—Sí, señor.

La joven retomó su concentración y con sus movimientos elegantes y estudiados lanzo su tercer disparo. La flecha fue seguida por todos los presentes, hasta detenerse en el centro del blanco; clavada entre las dos primeras flechas.

Bocón soltó una risotada y sus compañeros aplaudieron por la destreza que acababa de demostrar la rubia. Muchos se acercaron para felicitarla, y alabar sus tiros precisos y certeros.

—Bien hecho, Astrid —Hiccup se acercó, y extendió su mano.

—Es lo que hace la práctica constante —la joven aceptó la mano del castaño, pero pronto la soltó.

—Astrid, tu premio mañana lo recibirás —aseguró Bocón—. Todos a la zona de combate de espadas.

Astrid se alejó con el grupo comandado por Patán, no cabía duda que la joven era admirada por todos sus compañeros. Incluso Hiccup la admiraba, le resultaba no solo hermosa físicamente sino también le cautivaba su destreza, su esencia dura pero amable, y ese carácter que solo una verdadera vikinga posee.

Patapez le dio un codazo a su amigo para que volviera en sí, y se dirigieran al siguiente entrenamiento.

Y de ese modo pasó la mañana entre entrenamientos básicos de combate, y donde ni Hiccup y Patapez podían sobresalir. Pero por la tarde sería otro cantar, pues las clases serian de jinetes y dragones. Algo en lo que el castaño y su amigo sobresalían, pero no de una manera sobresaliente como para tapar sus defectos en las artes apreciadas por los vikingos.

XX

En la hora de la comida Hiccup caminaba solo hacia el gran salón, Patapez tuvo que quedarse en el campo de entrenamiento a limpiar por haber sido el peor de aquella clase. El hijo del gran jefe no era muy querido entre sus ciudadanos, no era de extrañar que muchos de sus intentos por ser parte de ellos no salieran del todo bien; casi lastimando a varios.

No le molestaba del todo ser apodado Hiccup el Inútil, canalizaba esos sentimientos para en un futuro que ya estaba cerca, callar bocas y por fin ser reconocido por su padre y compañeros.

—¿Qué piensa esa cabecita tuya, Hiccup?

—Alvin.

Un hombre casi tan fornido y alto como su padre se le arrimó desde su lugar; una roca grande que servía de asiento.

—Solo me preparo mentalmente para mañana.

—Sí, es un gran día para los de tu edad —el hombre quitaba la cascara a su manzana con un gran cuchillo de guerra— Aun recuerdo cuando yo fui por mi dragón.

—¿Cómo fue?

—Excitante —confesó, con un deje de nostalgia—. Mi Pesadilla Monstruosa era una gran bestia, formidable y casi imbatible.

—Lamento que perdieras a tu dragón en la guerra de los siete tronos.

—Mucho perdimos esos días.

—Lo bueno es que Humungously El Héroe intervino.

Hiccup pudo distinguir como el rostro de Alvin se endureció al escuchar aquel legendario nombre. Pero lo atribuyo al recuerdo de la gran guerra, y lo que tuvieron que perder en esos días tan obscuros.

—Dime, ¿Por qué ya no conseguiste otro dragón?

Alvin dejó de lado su rostro duro con ceño fruncido, y lo cambio por uno más suave y amigable.

—Cualquier jinete de dragón, uno de verdad, te respondería que solo hay una razón para no volver a tener un dragón —el hombre formidable volteó al cielo en el momento que un escuadrón de jinetes sobrevolaban sus cabezas.

—¿Cuál?

—Amistad.

El castaño alzo su ceja asombrado por la respuesta, una que le resultó lógica y honorable. La amistad que se formaba con tu dragón era tan especial que tener otro era como faltarle el respeto a su memoria.

—Mañana empezaras a conocer ese vínculo que se forma entre el jinete y su dragón.

—En verdad que lo ansió.

Alvin medio sonrió y sujetó al hijo de su jefe del hombro.

—Cuídate, te veo de rato.

Con la ilusión que genero aquella charla con Alvin, él castaño se dirigió hacia el gran salón donde la comida ya se estaba sirviendo para los jóvenes en entrenamiento.

Al entrar al gran salón vio a su costado derecho las alargadas mesas de madera donde sus compañeros ya degustaban sus alimentos. La mesa más concurrida no era de extrañar que fuese la de Astrid, y la menos concurrida la de los jóvenes que ya no cupieron en la primera.

Hiccup fue por su plato que le entrego la encargada de la comida, y se dirigió a una tercera mesa. Una solitaria que le pertenecía a él como a su mejor amigo, que por el momento no estaría con él a su lado. Quedando solo tomó su lugar en la mesa y se dispuso a comer con tranquilidad, una que le permitía el ser ignorado por sus demás compañeros.

Al término de su comida el joven saco su libreta de cuero del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y hojeo las páginas una por una. En cada hoja de pergamino pudo observar sus invenciones, las cuales en su mayoría eran un fracaso, pero solo por el momento. El joven tenía la idea de no rendirse y seguir con aquellas obras y mejorarlas a tal grado de que funcionaran.

—Han llegado las visitas.

El anuncio de un vikingo en la entrada provocó que todos dentro del gran salón salieran a ver de qué se trataba.

En las grandes puertas se aglomero la gente no permitiendo ver a Hiccup lo que sucedía afuera. Por más que intentaba ver no lo conseguía, se ponía de puntitas, daba saltos, quería empujar gente pero nada funcionaba.

—Por acá.

Hiccup vio Astrid que le movía la mano para indicarle que desde su posición se podía ver hacia afuera. Se acercó a la rubia con sus mejillas ruborizadas y se colocó a su lado, en ese punto se podía ver entre los grandes cuerpos de los Hooligan hacia el mar.

En las aguas del meridiano diez Drakkar se aproximaban al puerto de la ciudad de Berk. Hiccup pudo reconocer el símbolo de las velas, y solo una tribu tendría la figura de una espada rodeada por la cola de un dragón.

—Las Bog-Burgals —corroboró Astrid.

—¿Qué el tratado no se firma dentro de unos meses?

—No creo que vengan por el tratado.

Astrid e Hiccup se miraron a los ojos como queriendo encontrar la respuesta en ellos, pero al percatarse de la cercanía en la que se encontraban no dudaron en desviar su mirada hacia otro punto.

—¿Crees que sea malas noticias?

—No sabría decirlo con seguridad, pero que estén aquí es peculiar.

Las Bog-Burgals eran las aliadas eternas de los Hooligans, y en la guerra de los siete tronos esa alianza no se quebrantó. Una hazaña que consiguió Estoico el Vasto, pues logró que la líder de la tribu no cayera en la influencia de un rey de reyes.

Aun cuando las tribus eran aliadas, que una visitara a la otra no era algo muy común entre los vikingos. Que estuvieran en la isla de Berk solo podía ser por dos razones, y una no era alentadora.

Con la curiosidad satisfecha los vikingos en la entrada se comenzaron a disparar, pero solo Hiccup se quedo en el enorme umbral. Observó los Drakkar como buscando que su vista se convirtiera en la de un dragón y poder ver a la tripulación de cada barco.

El castaño no se percató que Astrid lo había dejado, por lo cual, cuando quiso decir algo se vio completamente solo en la puerta del gran salón. Avergonzado salió del recinto para ir hacia las rampas del acantilado y poder ver mejor la llegada de sus aliados.

XX

Desde la rampa más alta sobre el acantilado que conducía hacia el puerto, consiguió tener una vista aceptable de los Drakkar que tomaban puerto.

Distinguió a su padre aproximarse al primer Drakkar que tocaba puerto, estaba escoltado por Bocón y Alvin. Cada uno representaba el brazo del jefe, sus fieles seguidores y comandantes de las fuerzas vikingas.

Del Drakkar una mujer imponente de una cabellera dorada opaca, muy diferente al dorado tono oro de Astrid. La mujer saludó a Estoico e intercambiaron unas palabras que por la gran lejanía no consiguió a escuchar, y que ni con su catalejo pudo leer sus labios.

Lo que dejo al castaño tranquilo fue que vio un par de sonrisas, y un buen ambiente que no auguraba malas noticias. Lo que le hizo suponer que lo términos eran amistosos, y podían ser variados como para acertar.

—Es curioso cómo es que han venido hasta Berk, ¿eh?

—No parecen ser por malos términos, Patapez.

—No me preocupa una guerra.

Hiccup dejo de lado su catalejo para observar con incredulidad a su amigo, nunca imaginaria que una guerra le vendría igual.

—No me mires de ese modo —el gordinflón alzo sus manos— lo que he querido decir es que Humungously pondría un alto antes de que suceda algo tan horrendo.

—No sé, me parece increíble que un solo hombre logré estar al tanto de lo que sucede aquí —Hiccup admiraba al Héroe, pero era realista sobre como estaría al pendiente de las tribus—. Digo, hace años que no se ha vuelto a saber de él.

—Es lo que lo hace increíble —los ojos de Patapez brillaban de emoción—. ¿Te imaginas domar un dragón legendario como lo es un Leviathorgan?

—Solo espero conseguir uno digno mañana.

El castaño retomo su vista sobre el catalejo para observar los navíos, y solo el primero fue el que le pareció curioso. Observo algo grande moverse en el centro, y lo distinguió como un dragón. Seguramente aquella bestia era el regalo de su padre a la jefa de las Bog-Burglas, un Stealth.

Los demás Drakkar lucían sin mucha importancia, salvo por las aguerridas mujeres que desembarcaban en el puerto de Berk.

—Hiccup, será mejor que nos larguemos.

Estoico y sus invitados se aproximaban a su punto, siendo el único camino hacia el pueblo de Berk desde el puerto.

—Sí, retirémonos.

Los amigos se alejaron del acantilado que daba hacia el puerto, y fueron al campo de entrenamiento donde recibirían su segunda tanda de entrenamientos.

En esta ocasión Bocón fue suplido por Puño fuerte, uno hombre de grandes manos y muy malhumorado; por lo que esa clase de jinetes serían difíciles para los más débiles. Pero Hiccup no sintió temor, su convicción de ser un vikingo estaba en su sangre y estaba dispuesta a resistir cada prueba.

—Bien —habló, con voz ronca el instructor—. Mañana partirán a la isla de los dragones para domar a un dragón.

El bullicio entre los jóvenes vikingos no se hizo esperar, cada uno estaba ansioso por conseguir un dragón. Muchos ya tenían en mente cual deseaban, pero una cosa era querer y otra tener la capacidad para obtenerlo. No todos saldrían con el dragón que deseaban, pero con que consiguieran uno se ganarían el derecho de seguir siendo un Hoolingan.

—¡Cierren la boca!

Los vikingos callaron de inmediato.

—Hoy solo tendrán un rápido recordatorio de lo que deberán hacer para conseguir un dragón.

Las instrucciones del tutor en turno solo fueron para saber lo que debían hacer una vez estuvieran en la isla de los dragones. Como localizarlos en la inmensa isla, después el cómo enfrentarlos y domarlos. Nada diferente a lo que en años anteriores no fuesen instruidos, pero aquello servía para animar a los jóvenes vikingos que pronto su futuro en la tribu se decidiría.

Para cuando la clase terminó la tarde aun estaba en su clímax, lo que varios de los vikingos aprovecharon para vagar por las afueras de la ciudad. Excepto Hiccup, quien decidió volver temprano a su casa.

El grupo se separó en los que iban a las costas, Patapez entre ellos, y los que iban hacia los bosques de punta cuerno.

Hiccup se vio solo por el puente que conducía al centro de la ciudad, cuando detrás de él sintió que alguien le seguía el paso. Al volver se encontró con Astrid que miraba hacia el Este, donde el mar se podía observar desde aquel punto. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, lo cual la hacía ver más hermosa de lo habitual.

Con valor el castaño regreso en sus pasos para encontrarse con su compañera, que una vez sintió su presencia lo volteo a ver.

Sus ojos azules como el cielo en una mañana en primavera lo miraron con esa intensidad tan especial. Ser el eje de atención de la rubia lo comenzó a poner nervioso, tanto que no supo que decir una vez estuvo frente de ella.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Solo quería saludar.

—Y, ¿para eso me tienes que mirar como un tonto?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues porque ese es el rostro que tienes.

Hiccup sintió sus orejas arder, y estaba seguro que sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas como lo tomates que cultivaban en esa época del año.

—Olvídalo, iré a mi casa.

—Sí, bueno, yo igual —tartamudeó el castaño—. Mañana será un grandioso día.

La rubia siguió su camino, pero antes alzó su mano en forma de que estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

Hiccup estaba seguro que aquella rubia se encontraba en un estado de tranquilidad ante la elección, que conseguiría un gran dragón y se convertiría en una guerrera destacada. Una vikinga digna de ser la nueva jefa de los Hooligans, si no fuese porque no era del linaje del que él procedía.

Ese pensamiento lo estremeció, el seguía en la línea de los jefes después de su padre por lo que Astrid no obtendría la oportunidad de suplantar en un futuro al jefe. Pero si él no era digno de lo que significaba ser un líder, un hombre que pudiera llevar las riendas de lo que es la tribu, debería haber otra elección, una que el pueblo elegiría.

Un poco desanimado el joven siguió su camino a casa, perdido en sus pensamientos del futuro cercano y lejano. El tenía el espíritu de un guerrero vikingo, solo faltaba que su cuerpo cumpliera su parte. Una que con tanto entrenamiento no conseguía obtener, pero, quizás, pudiera encontrar la forma de que eso quedara en segundo término. Como ya lo había planeado antes, y usando sus dotes que los dioses le ofrecieron.

Una vez en casa subió a su habitación, y se recostó en su cama de madera y paja. Su atención la enfoco en la ventana que tenía enfrente, y admiro el cielo infinito. Teñido de un naranja, la tarde llegaba a su fin junto con las labores de los vikingos.

Pronto su padre regresaría, y estaba completamente seguro que tendrían una charla pre-elección. La cual no tenía muchas ganas de oír, ya que conocía cada palabra que su padre le diría.

Comenzaría con su discurso de cuando el tenia su edad, como su padre lo alentó a romper una roca con su cabeza; y como lo había conseguido. Pasando por su crecimiento hasta llegar a ser jefe de la tribu, y con esto llegar al punto de lo que es ser uno.

La puerta de la entrada crujió por la madera vieja e hinchada por el frío invierno; que en ese punto del mundo parece que jamás termina.

Hiccup se levantó de su cama y se puso en la orilla de su cuarto para ver hacia el piso de abajo. Su padre se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea, colocando cilindros de leña y encendiéndola con la chispa del choque entre dos piedras. Se quitó su casco con dos largos cuernos a sus costados, y lo dejo en un perchero sobre la recién encendida chimenea.

El enorme hombre, que sacaba de tamaño como por diez veces su hijo, se sentó en una silla de madera de caoba. Reposo sus imponentes brazos sobre los descanso brazos y extendió sus piernas, ser el jefe de la tribu era un trabajo exhaustivo.

—Sé que estas viéndome —Estoico volteo hacia su hijo, que salió detrás de un ropero—. Ven, baja. Necesitamos tener una charla padre-hijo.

El castaño bajo los grandes y altos peldaños de las escaleras, y cruzo la sala hasta quedar parado a un lado de su padre. Estoico lucia perdido en las flamas de la chimenea, buscando en las chispas que brotaban en el aire una esperanza para su hijo.

—Mañana es la elección.

—Lo sé, y estas preocupado que te avergüence.

Estoico giro hacia su hijo con su ceño fruncido.

—Eres el hijo del jefe —dijo, haciendo que Hiccup bajara la cabeza—. Y, aunque debas cambiar todo esto —lo señalo por completo—. Eres mi hijo, y no me interesa que me dejes en mal mañana. Lo que quiero es que regreses, que no me vea en la obligación de dejar a mi hijo en el destierro.

Sorprendido el castaño alzo su rostro para ver el rostro de preocupación de su padre, uno que solo él podía dibujar en una situación como esa.

Dentro de su pecho sintió un ardor por las palabras de su padre, un impulso por querer correr hacia la isla de los dragones y domar uno. El quería pertenecer a su tribu, ser un digno Hooligan y convertirse en un jinete para enorgullecer a su padre. Pero se dio cuenta que había algo más importante en juego, y eso era su única verdadera familia.

Desde la muerte de su madre en la guerra de los siete tronos, solo quedaron su padre y él como familia. Y, aunque, Estoico fuese un sujeto duro y le regañara siempre se dio cuenta que lo hacía para que se hiciera fuerte, y no perderlo como a su madre.

—Volveré, padre —aseguro, con una determinación nunca antes vista en él.

Su padre dibujo una media sonrisa, se levanto de su asiento y le sujetó de los hombros. Su mirada era de preocupación, pero con una chispa de esperanza como las que florecían entre la leña y el fuego.

—Estoy seguro que si, hijo.

* * *

 _¡Primer capitulo!_

 _Antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que me han dejado un review: **nina, videl.S.S, navid, dly,**_ ** _vivitoon._** _Muchas gracias por sus palabras, espero que en el transcurso de la historia les vaya gustando cada vez más. Sé que el_ _prologo no parece decir mucho, pero en realidad esta diciendo muchísimo más de lo que seguro puedan imaginar._

 _Con respecto al primer capitulo, estamos en la introducción por lo que espero me tengan paciencia en lo que a la acción, el suspenso y el romance respecta. Llegará pronto, se los prometo. Mientras disfruten del capitulo y déjenme saber que les ha parecido, y como creen que pueda ir esta historia._

 _Sin más por decir_

 _Au Revoir._


	3. La elección

_La elección_

A primera hora de la mañana las trompetas del inicio del día sonaban por toda el pueblo de Berk. Pero los jóvenes de dieciséis años tenían ya tiempo despiertos, y reunidos en el centro del pueblo, esperando la llegada del jefe y su mentor de entrenamiento.

Hiccup junto con Patapez observaban los rostros de excitación de sus compañeros, todos estaba ansioso por emprender el viaje hacia la isla de los dragones. Deseaban con fervor comenzar su cacería y hacerse de un formidable dragón.

Todos tenían la ilusión de convertirse en jinetes, pero no todos conseguirían un dragón digno de formar parte de las líneas de aquellos vikingos.

El atrapar, domar y entrenar un dragón solo era para la formación vikinga, donde deberían aprender la disciplina, entrega y dedicación a su gente y dragón. No importaba que tipo consiguieras, solo que pudieras hacerte de uno y convertirlo en una feroz bestia leal.

—Todos, al puerto.

Estoico y Bocón hicieron su aparición tras una vivienda a la derecha del grupo, lucían con un traje especial dedicado solo aquel evento del año.

—En hilera —gritó Bocón, al ver al grupo andar en bola.

Los jóvenes vikingos se formaron en una hilera, Hiccup estaba entre los primeros por lo que los de atrás se pusieron de acuerdo para irlo tirando hacia atrás. Al final quedo al penúltimo de la fila, solo siendo respetado por su mejor amigo, quien quedo a su espalda.

—Como son idiotas.

—No te molestes, es mejor si no les prestas atención.

El grupo siguió su camino, bajando por las rampas del acantilado hasta el puerto donde un Drakkar les esperaba.

Alvin estaba en la plancha que dejaba pasar al barco, ya tenía todo preparado para la incursión y se lo hizo saber a su jefe. Y uno por uno los vikingos fueron abordando al Drakkar, mostrando su entusiasmo por viajar hacia el inicio de su destino.

Pasaron todos dejando al último a Hiccup, que fue detenido por Alvin quien le sonrió. El vikingo asintió y le guiño un ojo, estaba claro que lo apoyaba. Que confiaba en que regresaría victorioso a Berk montado sobre un dragón.

—Ve a por ellos —dijo, cuando le soltó.

El castaño solo asintió y abordo el barco que lo llevaría hacia el momento decisivo en su corta vida. Se acomodo entre uno de sus compañero, quedando de frente del grupo de Astrid, quien le miraba por alguna razón; pero al ver que sus mirada se cruzaban desvió su rostro.

Bocón puso en marcha el barco mientras Estoico observaba con un catalejo la lejanía de la mañana. Era un hermoso día para llevar a cabo la selección, el sol los engalanaba con su presencia, las nubes blancas permitían ver aquel lienzo azulado, y el viento era fresco pero agradable.

El viaje no tuvo ningún percance, la isla de los dragones estaba a un par de días por lo que se debían poner cómodos antes de llegar. Las emociones, y la sensación de lo que se avecinaba no dejaba descansar a los jóvenes que miraban constantemente hacia el horizonte. Algunos otros al cielo, como reconociendo que aquel era su destino.

Al caer la primera noche Hiccup no pudo dormir, por lo que se quedo en cubierta para observar el cielo estrellado. El inmenso cielo nocturno siempre le había fascinado, esa sensación de privacidad y misterio que ofrecía la obscuridad le encantaba. Sentía que podía ver todo sin tapujos, sin filtros.

—Es difícil dormir, ¿cierto?

—Demasiado, Patapez.

—No me gusta la noche, la obscuridad me aterra —confesó el gordito.

—La noche es asombrosa, es cuando el alma se permite ser libre.

Patapez dibujo una media sonrisa ante las palabras de su mejor amigo, lo conocía a la perfección como para entender lo que tenía en mente.

—Ya estamos a nada de conseguir nuestro dragón.

—Espero no defraudar a mi padre —Hiccup miro a la cabina del capitán—. Mi destino está en conseguir un dragón digno del hijo dl jefe de la tribu.

—Tienes mucha presión sobre tus hombros, amigo.

—Los dioses no siempre nos harán fácil el camino.

—Pues a nosotros parece que nos tienen en prueba constante.

Hiccup y Patapez se soltaron a reír mientras observaban como una ballena a lo lejos salía del mar para lanzar de su lomo agua. Aquel animal lucia imponente, y hermoso bajo la luz de la luna.

—Sabes, creo que si mi madre viviera todo sería distinto.

—¿Cómo?

—Ella era una gran jinete de dragón, pudiera que me guiara para este momento —volvió a ver a donde su padre descansaba, y aclaro su pensamiento—. No quiero decir que mi padre no me ayudara, o guiara bien, pero él es un guerrero. Un hombre del combate cercano, y el mejor en su campo.

Patapez se recargo en la baranda del borde del barco, escuchando cada palabra que su amigo pronunciaba. Era el único que lo entendía, con el único que podía liberar aquellos pensamientos que en las noches le impedían dormir.

—Todos esperan de mi lo que mis padres han hecho —habló después de un silencio—. Quieren que sea el reflejo de Estoico el Vasto y de Valka la jinete.

—Tu familia, el linaje del que provienes es una gran responsabilidad —Patapez bajo su mirada al agua de mar por el que surcaban—. Pero ten en cuenta que su sangre corre por tus venas, claro que tu estas destinado a la grandeza.

—¿Y seré digno de ser miembro de la familia de que procedo?

Patapez no pudo expresar su pensamiento ante el cuestionamiento de su amigo, un ruido a sus espaldas les hizo callar. Detrás se encontraba Astrid que había golpeado una cubeta que rodo hacia la proa del Drakkar.

La vikinga al ver que la habían visto se ruborizo y se encamino hacia una puerta en el suelo que conducía hacia el interior del barco; donde los vikingos descansaban.

—¿Nos habrá escuchado?

—No creo, Astrid no es ni una fisgona.

—Será mejor ir a descansar.

Patapez se adelanto, mientras Hiccup echo un vistazo hacia donde las ballenas danzaban bajo la luna llena. El recuerdo de su madre persista en su memoria por aquellos animales, que representaban una de las cosas que más admiraba de la naturaleza; después de los dragones.

XX

A la mañana del tercer día Estoico y Bocón despertaron a todos los jóvenes vikingos con el sonido de un cuerno. El ruido estridente provocó que varios cayeras de sus amacas, y otros tantos se sobresaltaran por la repentina llamada de su jefe.

Una vez que recuperaban la conciencia y despabilaban sus cabezas, corrieron hacia la cubierta donde el jefe y su segundo al mando les esperaban con semblante de furia y reto.

—Todos, un circulo a mi alrededor —ordenó Estoico.

Los vikingos se formaron todos alrededor de su jefe que les miraba con esa intensidad que le caracterizaba. Hiccup aun estaba un tanto adormilado, pero al cruzar su vista con la de su padre esto cambio. Pudo observar la esperanza que noches atrás vio en sus ojos, bajo el fuego cálido de la chimenea de su casa.

No lo podía decepcionar ni a la memoria de gran madre, la esposa del jefe de los Hooligans. Era el hijo de unos grandes, y por tal, debía ser parte de ellos si quería algún día ser jefe de su tribu.

Estoico espero a que todos estuvieran en sus cinco sentidos para dar las indicaciones de lo que proseguía una vez llegaran a la isla de los dragones. Con el sol aun durmiendo, entendía que sus jóvenes vikingos aun no estuvieran del todo despiertos, dio cinco minutos para que estuvieran atentos.

—Iremos dejando pequeños grupos de cinco en diferentes puntos de la isla —explicó pasado el tiempo que les ofreció para despabilarse—. Pero cada quien tendrá que ir por su cuenta y obtener un dragón, nosotros sabremos si lo han hecho solos o con ayuda.

Los jóvenes mostraban en sus miradas que no tenían pensado ayudar al otro, reconocían el honor que representaba obtener su dragón por si solos.

—Una vez que obtengan a su dragón y lo logren domarlo y montar deberán dirigirse a Berk —el jefe señaló por donde habían llegado—. Tendrán un tiempo límite, y eso es una semana. Lo que les dará tiempo de atrapar, domar y regresar a casa.

—¿No vendrán por nosotros? —cuestionó Brutacio.

—No —Estoico miro severo a sus vikingos—. El único modo de regresar es en un dragón.

—Pero, ¿qué sucede si nos hacemos con uno pequeño?

—Ingénienselas —Estoico camino por la circunferencia del círculo que formaban los jóvenes—. Quién no regrese para el séptimo día considérese un desterrado.

Las miradas de los vikingos temblaron ante la amenaza impuesta por su jefe, y el miedo de no regresar a casa.

—Estamos por llegar a la isla, vayan a prepararse.

Hiccup dejo que todos partieran primero, su atención estaba en su padre que le evitaba con la mirada. Lo que le incomodo al no saber cómo interpretar la postura de su padre, quien sabia tenia las esperanzas puestas en él.

Al ver partir a su padre junto con Bocón hacia el timón, decidió que lo mejor era ir a prepararse para entrar en la isla.

Bajo al interior del Drakkar y vio a sus compañeros colocarse sus vestimentas impuestas para la ocasión. Camisas de lana y chalecos de Yak, con botas del mismo material, y en su cabeza sus cascos característicos de combate.

Se fueron acercando a la pequeña armería y tomaron lo que creían necesario para obtener un dragón. Escudos, lanzas y sogas eran lo habitual que los vikingos seleccionaban para conseguir su objetico; que los devolvería a su hogar.

Hiccup una vez vestido se aproximó a la armería donde solo seleccionó un escudo, una pequeña daga y una soga. No creía que necesitaría algo más para su incursión en la isla de dragones.

Una vez preparado salió a la cubierta y vio a sus colegas formados para recibir un morral con algunas provisiones. Porque no les rendiría para los siete días, lo que le daba todavía un extra de dificultad para su misión.

Hiccup se formó en la fila, Patapez ya tenía su morral y estaba con un grupo de cinco junto a Bocón. Al parecer su amigo sería de los primeros en viajar a la isla, la cual no se percató que ya estaba a nada del Drakkar.

La isla lucia imponente, con un par de montañas tan altas como la de Berk, y su tamaño era fácilmente superior a la de su hogar. A la lejanía se podían observar algunos dragones salvajes sobrevolar los terrenos de las faldas de la montaña más cercana. Y pudo ver como otros, a estribor, se sumergían en el agua del mar matutino.

Su corazón se comenzó acelerar, ya no había marcha atrás, estaba en las puertas del destino como para retirarse.

—Van los primeros.

Bocón y el grupo de cinco vikingos bajaron en una pequeña barca al mar. Patapez le lanzo una mirada a su amigo y con sus labios dibujo una sola palabra: _suerte_.

Hiccup sonrió amargamente y asintió para dar entender a su amigo que su mensaje había sido recibido. Y con un gesto de su mano le indicó que ambos lo conseguirían, y volverían a casa como Hooligans que eran.

La baca se fue aproximando a la orilla de la playa que mostraba la isla. En tanto, se formó el segundo grupo que arribaría a la orilla de la isla. Este grupo lo conformaban Patán y Brutacio junto con otros tres compañeros.

La barca regresó con solo Bocón, y el Drakkar fue dirigido por Estoico hacia el siguiente punto donde dejarían al segundo grupo. Y el procedimiento se repitió por otras cuatro ocasiones antes de que le tocara a Hiccup.

—Los que siguen.

Se formo el grupo de los últimos cinco vikingos que aun quedaban en el Drakkar, y por la distracción de sus nervios Hiccup no se percató que en su grupo estaba Astrid. Solo cuando escucho que el grupo se acercara a la barca fue que la vio junto a él.

Sujetando su escudo y demás indumentarias se aproximo con los otros cuatro al borde del Drakkar, donde una escalera de madera sujeta a la cubierta les permitía descender junto a Bocón.

Hiccup fue el último en bajar, pero antes de hacerlo hecho un vistazo a su padre, quien volvió a verlo a los ojos. El castaño asintió y con un movimiento de su escudo le indicó que regresaría, su padre solo movió ligeramente su cabeza. Confía en su hijo.

—A los últimos siempre les toca el mejor lugar —comentó Bocón, una vez estuvieran en marcha.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó un vikingo de cabellera roja.

—En esta parte de la isla se encuentran los dragones más importante —Bocón le echo una mirada a Hiccup—. Si consiguen uno de esta zona, podrán convertirse en jinetes de guerra.

La emoción en los cinco vikingos afloro en su pecho y erizó los bellos de su piel. Eso es lo que todos deseaban, siempre queriendo ser un jinete.

La barca no tardo mucho en atracar en la isla, removiendo la arena de la playa en la que se encontraban. Los vikingos se levantaron de sus lugares y bajaron de la barca, para volverla a empujar al mar por petición de Bocón.

—Les deseo todo el éxito, jóvenes —gritó Bocón, que se alejaba de la orilla—. Los veo en siete días.

Una vez que la barca estaba lo suficientemente lejos para escuchar las palabras del vikingo de pata y mano de madera, el grupo se dispuso a entrar en las profundidades de la jungla que tenían enfrente.

—El momento ha llegado —dijo Astrid—. No hay marcha atrás.

El grupo con excepción de Hiccup se separó tomando rutas alternas para entrar en la espesa jungla que les estaba esperando desde hace años.

Una vez que se vio solo el joven sujetó con fuerza su escudo y emprendió la carrera hacia la jungla. Una vez dentro de la maleza y entre los troncos de árboles se vio en un lugar completamente diferente a su hogar. Ese era la primera isla que visitaba que no fuese su propia isla.

—Muy bien, primero a ubicar donde me encuentro —Hiccup saco un pergamino del bolsillo de su pantalón. Había tenido el cuidado de hacer un trazo de la isla para no perderse, y lo saco del manual de los dragones—. Según Bocón nos encontramos donde los mejores dragones descansan.

El castaño busco en su mapa donde tenía la isla dibujada, y esta a su vez dividida en secciones de dragones. Con una runa que representaba un sector, el joven busco la que indicaba la de los dragones más grandes. Una vez ubicado tomo su lápiz y marco el punto donde estaba, esto le ayudaría a no perderse con facilidad.

Guardo el mapa y echo un vistazo a su alrededor. Completamente solo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, y los sonidos de la jungla no ayudaban a calmar esa sensación desagradable.

Reconociendo que lo peor que pudiera hacer era quedarse en un punto, decidió dirigirse donde las Pesadillas Monstruosas se encontraban. Obtener uno de esas no solo lo ayudaría a regresar a casa y convertirse en jinete, también le ayudaría a conseguir una novia. Y en su cabeza se dibujo el rostro delicado y a su vez fiero de Astrid.

Sonrojado el joven emprendió el viaje, no debía distraerse por cualquier cosa y primero debía de localizar a los dragones.

—Un pasó a la vez —se repitió.

XX

Los primeros dos días pasaron entre la búsqueda de los dragones y el huir de estos, quienes resultaron muy fieros pero sobre todo inteligentes. A las trampas que Hiccup colocaba las bestias lograban escapar, y perseguirlo al descubrir quién era el artífice del querer atraparlos.

En el medio día del tercer día el joven vikingo estaba comiendo en un campamento improvisado dentre de la jungla. Los arboles le daban protección de los dragones que surcaban los cielos en esos momentos, y la maleza de los que andaban por tierra.

Se pregunto cómo estarían sus demás compañeros, si habían ya conseguido sus dragones y vuelto a casa. Se imagino a Patán, Brutacio y Brutilda arribando a la isla entre aplausos y vitoreos, siendo recibido con los brazos abiertos por los suyos. Y al final, vio como Astrid llegaba en un imponente dragón sacado de su imaginación demostrando una vez más porque ella seria digna de convertirse en el _Valhallarama_ ; titulo al mejor jinete de dragón.

Ese título lo había llevado su madre por tantos años con honor y distinción. Demostrando cada que montaba a su dragón, Brincanubes, porque era la mejor en dominar los cielos y dejaba en claro su liderazgo.

Elevó su vista al cielo y observó entre las ramas de los arboles un par de dragones que cruzaban por donde descansaba. Sacó su catalejo y echo un vistazo a los dragones que volaban en dirección hacia Berk. Antes de que salieran de su campo de visión logro divisar que esos dragones tenían jinetes, por la vestimenta pudo ver que uno era una de sus compañeras; Jens Garmen. Pero lo que le sorprendió era el jinete del dragón Gonkle, se trataba de su mejor amigo, su musculatura y el cabello amarillo sobresaliendo del casco lo delataban.

—Bien por ti, amigo —Hiccup sonrió amargamente.

Siendo el tercer día sus posibilidades de regresar a Berk eran casi nulas; por no ser fatalista. Necesitaba ese día atrapar un dragón y domarlo en un las próximas veinticuatro horas para de ese modo conseguir regresar a tiempo a su hogar. En vuelo era menos de un día de viaje, lo que le hacía todavía posible regresar.

Se levanto de su lugar, tomo su escudo, cuchillo y soga y emprendió el viaje para ver si lograría atrapar algún dragón. Pensó en primero ir a ver las nuevas trampas que había dejado en el terreno circundante, pero cuando salió del bosque y entro a una pradera amplia y descubierta escuchó un grito.

El sonido provino detrás de unos pastizales altos y abultados que no le permitían ver quien necesitaba de ayuda.

Corrió por entre los pastizales guiándose por un segundo grito maleza que se le interponía hasta que logro salir del campo y entrar a una zona de pequeñas colinas y pastos verdes. Frente de su posición vio que Astrid batallaba con un Mortifero Nadder, que sobrevolaba el terreno a pocos metros de la rubia.

Se dio cuenta que Astrid ya no poseía su escudo y solo tenía el hacha que eligió como indumentaria para capturar al dragón. Los trozos de lo que una vez fue la protección de la rubia estaban regados por todo el terreno, y la soga para someter al animal alejada por varios metros.

Con el valor que acumulo en ese momento salió corriendo hacia su compañera, y llegó justo a tiempo para cubrirla del fuego que la bestia lanzaba. Astrid sorprendida por la aparición del castaño se le quedó mirando por unos instantes hasta que le volteó a mirar.

—¿Cuántos tiros le sobran?

—Creo que ese era el último.

El Mortífero Nadder elevó un poco su vuelo reconociendo que se había quedado sin tiros. Hiccup al ver esto tomo una roca del suelo para lanzárselo al dragón, no le permitiría que se escapara cuando estaban en una pequeña ventaja.

—Ten mi soga, yo lo distraeré mientras tú lo atrapas.

—¡No! —se quejó la rubia—. Está prohibido que nos ayudemos.

—¿Ayudar? No te estoy ayudando, yo quiero ese dragón.

Astrid miró asombrada como Hiccup le guiñaba el ojo.

—Anda toma mi soga.

—Lo haré con la mía.

La joven salió por la espalda de Hiccup en dirección hacia donde su soga reposaba en el suelo, en tanto, el castaño lanzó la piedra que impacto en el hocico del dragón; quien se molesto por la agresión.

Aprovechando que la atención del Mortífero estaba sobre de él, comenzó a insultar y hacer movimientos exagerados. Quería que el dragón se olvidara de su compañera que ya estaba haciendo un nudo en la cuerda y lo sujetaba en un pequeño tronco de un árbol cercano. Distrajo a la bestia unos momentos más, y la rubia arrojó la soga que atrapó el cuello del dragón que quiso elevar el vuelo pero no pudo.

La soga sujeta en el tronco del árbol y la fuerza que aplicaba la rubia hicieron que el Mortifero no pudiera huir, y por la presión en su cuello se fuese doblegando hasta tocar suelo. La bestia se comenzaba asfixiar, por lo que cayó desmayada al suelo. Astrid e Hiccup corrieron hacia donde el dragón reposaba y le liberaron de la soga para que recuperara el aire.

Hiccup pensando que podría huir uso tomó la soga de su compañera y se lo amarro a la pata del dragón. Astrid al ver el movimiento rápido del castaño asintió, pues a ella no se le había ocurrido por el calor del momento.

—Bueno, creo que has conseguido tu dragón —Hiccup sonrió a la rubia.

—Lo justo es que sea tuyo.

—Si de justicias se trata no le pertenece a nadie.

Astrid bajo el rostro para no permitir ver que sonreía.

—Bien, debo seguir mi camino —se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse—. Felicidades, Astrid.

—No, espera un momento.

La joven corrió para alcanzar a su compañero que se dio media vuelta para ver qué es lo que se le ofrecía.

—Lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte a conseguir el tuyo.

—¿Ayudarme? Eso es contra de las reglas.

Astrid se quedó quieta en su lugar sin saber que responder ni como sentirse, jamás imagino que conseguiría su dragón por la ayuda de Hiccup. Vio como este se comenzaba alejar cuando se dio media vuelta y levanto du dedo índice que movió de un lado a otro.

—¿Ya que no necesites la soga cuando te vayas, la podrías dejar en ese tronco?

—¿Cómo?

—Es más gruesa y alargada que la mía, puede que le saque un provecho.

Por alguna razón aquellas palabras sonaban de rendición, como de una despedida entre un hombre que no volvería a ver. Eso inquieto a la rubia que simplemente asintió para asegurar que haría lo que le solicitaba.

—Gracias.

Hiccup se dio media vuelta y retomó su viaje hacia el interior de la isla, donde la mayoría de los dragones habitaban.

—Oye —grito Astrid—. Te veo en casa.

El castaño se volvió en sí y levantó su mano como un gesto para asegurar que así sería, pero en su interior la ansiedad de la incertidumbre lo hacía dudar de que volviera. Permaneció un momento de pie mirando hacia Astrid una vez que esta le dio la espalda, se grabó con fuego en su memoria aquel hermoso rostro de ojos azules. El ultimo recuerdo de lo que sería ser un Hoolingan; de lo que representaba la belleza misma y su gran amor.

—Adiós —susurró con pesar.

* * *

 _¡Segundo capitulo!_

 _Bueno, como podrán haber leído comenzó la elección de los vikingos, y no va muy bien para Hiccup. Ojala que estos capítulos les gusten, que son importantes para lo que se avecina. Quiero **agradecerles** por sus **reviews** que me animan a continuar escribiendo, igual los que solo le dan **fav** y **follow** les agradezco por pasar a leer mi historia. Ya tengo avanzado un par de capítulos, pero los iré subiendo cada tres o cuatro días ya que no me quisiera dar alcance y dejarlos esperando mucho como me esta pasando con otros fics que escribo. Mientras disfruten del nuevo capitulo, y les aseguro que los siguientes traerán sorpresas n.n_

 _Si más por decir_

 _Au Revoir._


	4. Destierro

_Destierro_

El séptimo día llego y no había conseguido atrapar y domar algún dragón, pero no fue por falta de oportunidades. Hiccup por algún motivo, cuando ayudo Astrid a conseguir el suyo sintió que el modo no era el correcto. Y cuando estuvo por atrapar el suyo vio en los ojos del dragón un temor a lo que se avecinaba, no quería tener un dragón por las fuerzas.

Aquel último día decidió acostarse en los verdes prados del norte de la isla, lo que en su viaje eran los más cómodos de todo aquel pedazo de tierra rodeado por agua.

Se quedo tirado por horas observando el azul del cielo, y algunas motas blancas que aparecían en su campo de visión. El viento era agradable y el césped cómodo, un lugar perfecto para solo estar tirado sin pensar en nada. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en su futuro, a donde dirigirse pues en esa isla sería imposible vivir. Su hogar ya no era una opción después de aquel día, no lo aceptarían y no querría sentirse rechazado.

Cerró sus ojos para descansar cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba, se incorporo para ver a su rededor en busca de los ojos que lo tenían en su vista. Pero nadie había a su alrededor, y no había algún lugar donde esconderse como para no poder encontrarlo.

Se volvió echar en el césped aun con la sensación de ser observado, pero no le dio importancia y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Seguramente me he de estar volviendo loco.

—¿Loco?

Al escuchar una segunda voz se incorporó en seguida para ver de quien se trataba, pero no vio a nadie cerca. Verifico tres veces su alrededor, pero no había nadie cerca como para que le hubieran contestado su pregunta.

—¿Tan fácil eres de engañar?

La voz de mujer volvió y con ello el temor de la demencia de Hiccup que se incorporo una vez más del suelo. En esta ocasión vio a una vikinga de su edad sentada frente suya, lo que le sorprendió porque no era de su tribu.

La joven vikinga tenía un rostro travieso, y un toque de locura marcado por esa cabellera dorada revoltosa, y por esos grandes ojos verdes.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Creo que he preguntado primero.

—Pero yo soy una dama, y tú un caballero.

Ante el comentario de cortesía que lanzo la joven no le quedo al castaño más que resoplar y presentarse.

—Soy Hiccup de la tribu… —se detuvo en el momento en que recordó que ya no era parte de los Hooligans.

—¿De la tribu del silencio? ¿Son nuevos?

—No, no, soy de los Hairy Hooligans —se atrevió a decir—. Bueno, ¿lo era hasta el día de hoy?

—No has conseguido tu dragón, ¿eh?

—Pues…

—No te preocupes, tener un dragón no es la gran cosa —se expresó la rubia—. Al menos que tengas un Leviathorgan como Humungously El Héroe.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Sí, lo digo —esbozó una sonrisa—. Por cierto, soy Camicazi de la tribu de las Bog-Burglars.

—¿Eres una Bog-Burglar?

—Y la mejor, no lo olvides —se le acercó con un dedo en alto.

Hiccup alzo una ceja al ver aquella rubia que distaba de las Bog-Burglars que conocía, su carácter era menos hostil y muy amigable. Lo que le resultó todavía más intrigante era su presencia en la isla de los dragones, pues las vikingas de dicha tribu no son de ir aquella isla como lo serian los Magmalos o los Cabezas Cuadras, estos últimos tenían un ritual similar a los Hooligans.

—Dime, ¿Qué haces en la isla de los dragones? —Hiccup se apartó un poco de la vikinga—. Estas muy lejos de tu hogar, y sola por lo que veo.

La joven simplemente se encogió de hombros y dio vueltas sobre su propio eje mirando hacia el cielo, y dejando al viento acariciar sus mejillas.

—Creo que busco aventuras.

—¿Aventuras?

—Sí, antes de casarme.

—¿Te vas a casar?

—Sabes, hace muchísimas preguntas.

—Lo siento, solo que me sorprende no estar solo aquí.

—Alégrate, es feo ser un desterrado.

Escuchar aquella expresión de su recién compañera le dolió en lo profundo de su corazón, y esto pareció percibirlo la joven que se ruborizo poco en sus mejillas. Dio un paso hacia él y le plantó un golpe en el hombro como queriendo animarlo.

—Tranquilo, si quieres puedes venir conmigo cuando regrese.

—¿A tu isla?

—Sí —sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

—Eso es una locura.

—Yo lance la oferta, ya estará en ti si la atrapas.

Con eso último la joven se levanto del césped y se dispuso a caminar en cualquier dirección, sin importar a que punto de la isla termine. Hiccup al verla irse se levantó y la alcanzo, la joven caminaba muy rápido y le costaba mantenerle el paso.

—¿A dónde vas?

—En busca de aventuras.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—Es una respuesta, que no sea la que quieres escuchar es diferente.

Hiccup estaba asombrado como Camicazi era una joven muy inteligente que le replicaba con lógica a sus oraciones. Impresionado tomó la decisión de continuar con ella, quizás juntos el tiempo pasaría más rápido y no se aburriría.

La compañía en esos momentos sería bien recibida, en especial si se trataba de alguien como aquella vikinga tan peculiar. Se pregunto si en su isla sería considerada como él en la suya, diferentes y marginados.

Anduvieron por la isla por unas cuantas horas, evadiendo y admirando dragones. Camicazi parecía que no había tenido de ver varias especies en su vida, por lo que al encontrarse con alguno como un Mortífero Nadder se quedaba admirándolo por largos minutos hasta que la bestia elevaba el vuelo. Le hacía gracia las caras que hacia al ver un grupo de Terrible Terror jugar a lo lejos en el césped de un campo de césped bajo la falda de la montaña.

Cuando la hora de la comida llego la joven saco de su morral unos jarrones, tomó lugar en el césped y destapo uno de los jarrones sin dejar de mirar a los dragones. Volteó con Hiccup y le invitó a que se acomodara a su lado, lo cual hizo pronto. Su estomago rugía por el hambre que sentía, y no tendría muchas fuerzas como para ir de cacería en ese momento.

Camicazi le ofreció una cuchara y colocó en el centro el jarrón con un líquido cremoso en su interior. Desconfiado miro el interior y luego su cuchara, la rubia comía de aquello con singular simpatía. Quiso preguntar que era aquella espesa sustancia, pero no lo vio correcto cuando se lo estaban compartiendo.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía por el hambre introdujo la cuchara en el jarrón y saco un poco de aquella cosa cremosa. La olfateo antes de probara, no expedía algún aroma desagradable por lo que se lo llevó a la boca. En el interior paso de un lado a otro la cremosa sustancia, y poco a poco un sabor dulce deleito sus papilas gustativas. No tenía idea de lo que estaba probando, pero le encanto y fue por otra cucharada.

—Por eso no es bueno hacer caras antes de probar.

—¿Me viste? Digo, lo siento.

—Soy un Burgalrs, tenemos que tener una percepción amplia si queremos ser buenas ladronas.

Hiccup recordó que una vez su padre le comentó sobre la actividad favorita de las Bog-Burgalrs era el asaltar a las otras tribus, y quien se dejara. Las vikingas eran maestras en el sigilo y muy buenas espadachines, ya que si una era descubierta robando algo tendría que saber defenderse. Recordó que antes de la alianza la líder de las vikingas robo algo muy preciado de los Hooligans, una reliquia de un ancestro de su tribu; el escudo de Barbatova el Calaverico.

A palabras de Estoico el Vasto, las Bog-Burgalrs eran una tribu de respetar y no solo por sus habilidades. La tribu poseía una flota que podía hacerle frente a la de los Berserker, siendo que en varias batallas de la guerra de los siete tronos frenaron y derrotaron a flotas de sus adversarios navales.

El Hooli se preguntó si aquella rubia sería un buen combatiente, porque su pinta no lucía amenazadora ni pareciera que supiera sujetar una espada.

—Dime, Hiccup, ¿Cómo logras entrenar a un dragón?

Esa pregunta no podía venir en un peor momento, ya que para esa hora era un desterrado de su tribu. Un vikingo sin tribu, sin hogar, sin familia a la que volver al anochecer.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Domar un dragón no es complicado, usas la fuerza y lo llevas a tu isla —comenzó hablar con un poco de aquella crema del jarrón en su boca—. Pero una vez que lo tienen, ¿cómo lo entrenan para servirte?

—Eso es secreto de los Hooligans.

—¿Crees que andaré de chismosa por las siete tribus?

Hiccup miro con detenimiento a la rubia de cabellos alborotados y enredador, su apariencia rebelde le decía tanto de una cosa, pero su comportamiento le decía lo contrario. Sentía que podía confiar en ella, pero solo con pasar un día en su compañía no podía tomar aquella decisión a la ligera.

Lo Hooligans tenían la habilidad de entrenar dragones, lo que las otras tribus no podían conseguir. El método fue perfeccionado por los años, y en el manual sagrado del dragón se entinto sus páginas con el conocimiento. Si bien los Cabezas cuadradas también conseguían capturar dragones el entrenarlos no les surtía el mismo efecto que con los de su tribu, por tal solo ellos tenían jinetes. Y los Cabezas cuadradas solo usaban a los dragones como mascotas o de caza, si ninguna virtud de guerra.

Camicazi seguía esperando a que le respondiera, sus ojos agrandados por la emoción de lo que pudiera salir de su boca le asombró. No podía creer que esos ojos verdes pudieran ser más grandes de lo que ya eran, pero esa vikinga establecía lo impredecible.

—Quizás si me animo a ir a tu isla pueda revelar algo de nuestro secreto.

La decepción quedo marcado en su rostro, esperaba algunas palabras diferentes que saciaran su curiosidad. Hiccup sintió un su pecho un deje de culpa por hacer que su compañera decayera en ese animó agradable que mantuvo hasta el momento, pero pronto se le paso al ver como volvía a sonreír como teniendo en mente algo que quizás no le sería muy confortable.

—Bueno, aun tenemos tiempo —dijo, con una voz tenebrosa.

El castaño estuvo por replicar ese tonó en su voz cuando vio una enorme columna de humo que provenía de la playa. Se levantó enseguida del césped y vio hacia donde el humo brotaba hacia el cielo azulado de la tarde.

—¿Qué miras?

Hiccup señalo hacia donde observaba y su compañera abrió la boca por la sorpresa de ver aquella irregular forma negruzca.

El tamaño de la columna y su color no eran de un evento natural, eso le quedaba claro al Hooligan que saco su catalejo para tener un mejor vistazo. De la columna de humo dragones emprendían el vuelo huyendo de lo que estuviera ocasionando aquella catástrofe.

—Creo que tu aventura se pone mejor —dijo, viendo a Camicazi aun sentada.

Sin pensarlo salió corriendo hacia la columna de humo con intención de descubrir que era lo que estaba sucediendo. A su espalda, Camicazi guardo todo muy rápido en su morral y emprendió la carrera hacia con Hiccup que le sacó buena ventaja. Ambos estaban dispuestos a ver lo que en la playa estaba ocasionando aquel humo abrumador.

XX

Hiccup y Camicazi se ubicaron en un acantilado cerca de la playa que les brindaba una vista amplida de donde provenía el humo. Para su sorpresa en la playa una gran hoguera ardía entre el fuego que consumía grandes bloques de madera, y a su alrededor cientos de hombres se encontraban colocando postes en pico para cercar el perímetro de lo que parecía ser su campamento.

El castaño tomó el catalejo que le colgaba de su cintura, sujeta con cuerda, y echo un vistazo al campamento, y después a los barcos cerca de la orilla.

—¿Serán Cabezas Cuadradas?

—No, son marginados.

—¿Marginados?

Hiccup asintió mientras observaba el símbolo de uno de los barcos. Un dragón siendo atravesado por una espada gruesa.

Le preocupaba que aquella tribu de mercenarios estuviera en la isla dragón, su presencia no era para nada alentadora. Si los descubrían estaban en peligro, los esclavizarían o se los comerían como era su gusto. Ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba al castaño que colocó su catalejo en la cuerda que rodeaba su cintura.

Los marginados y sus acciones siempre tenían una motivación obscura, y ya que casi siempre estaban en su isla después de la gran guerra que estuvieran tan lejos de su casa preocupaba.

La flota de Drakkar era unos cuantas decenas para un centenar de vikingos, un número considerable como para ocasionar una batalla. Se preguntó si su padre tendría conocimiento de los movimientos de aquellos vikingos, y recordó cómo es que la líder de los Bog-Burgalrs había ido de visita a la isla de Berk.

—Camicazi, ¿de casualidad tu sabrás sobre porque su jefa de tribu fue a Berk?

—¿Fue a Berk?

—Sí.

La joven lucia impresionada, pero a su vez parecía que le encontraba cierta lógica. Hiccup dejó a la rubia en sus pensamientos y volvió hacia la playa, donde los hombres y mujeres de los Marginados se asentaban en esas tierras.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos, Hiccup?

—No dejar que nos encuentren.

—La isla es muy grande, podemos irnos al otro extremo —conjeturo la rubia—. No creo que inspeccionen toda la isla, además, podemos usar mi barcaza para huir.

—¡Claro!

Era evidente que Camicazi había llegado en algún transporte de mar, pero nunca paso por su mente. Aquella barcaza les serviría para poder salir de la isla, pudiera ser que le pidiera que lo dejara en alguna isla cercana. En su mente paso la idea de ir con ella a su isla, pero no creía que fuese prudente.

—¿Hiccup?

—Vamos a tu barcaza, lo mejor será irnos.

—Lastima, hubiera estado bien una aventura más extrema.

—Si no nos vamos creeme que lo será.

La vikinga asintió con pesadez, pero acepto que eran muchos hombres como para poder hacerles frente. Era intrépida, pero no tonta. Y de ese modo dejaron atrás a los marginados y emprendieron su camino hacia el otro extremo de la isla, donde su transporte les esperaba.

XX

Debido a la lejanía en que se encontraba la barcaza de Camicazi, la noche les cayó encima a los vikingos que tuvieron que montar un campamento. Hiccup reconocía que no estaban muy lejos de los Marginados, pero encontraron una cueva que les permitía cierta seguridad, incluida la noche. Ni los mismos Marginados se atreverían a emprender un viaje de reconocimiento en aquella jungla repleta de dragones.

Consiguieron un poco de madera y con un par de rocas corrugadas y rasposas hicieron fuego para encender la pequeña fogata.

Con las provisiones de Camicazi cenaron un poco y se dispusieron simplemente a descansar después de la caminata del día. Hiccup se ofreció a montar guardia, pero la vikinga era obstinad y decidió hacerle compañía.

—¿Por qué crees que estén aquí los marginados?

—No lo sé, pero me preocupa.

—A mi igual, nunca salen de su isla y menos tan lejos.

Camicazi pensaba igual que su compañero, lo que afirmaba que la presencia de esos vikingos era un foco de alerta.

—Según sé salen de la isla solo para cazar o hacer trabajos sucios por los que son contratados.

—Esa cantidad no creo que sea un encargo de alguien —admitió el castaño—. Esos Drakkar y la indumentaria que traían eran de un ejército.

—¿Crees que busquen una guerra?

—Una guerra no lo creo —Hiccup recargó su espalda en la roca de la cueva y respiro hondo—. Después de la gran guerra los Marginados perdieron a su líder, y se dividieron en facciones. Buscar una guerra cuando ellos mismos están divididos no es lógico ni para ellos, y no creo que haya alguien que lograra unir a las facciones.

—Eso es cierto.

Los jóvenes vikingos guardaron silencio permitiendo el único sonido de la noche fuese el de los dragones que se disponían a dormir.

Hiccup no dejaba de pensar en su padre, Patapez y Astrid quien fue la última de su tribu en ver antes de convertirse en un desterrado. Se preguntaba que estarían haciendo en ese momento, lo más seguro estaba montando una fiesta por los recién incluidos Hooligans. Sus compañeros que consiguieron hacerse de un dragón.

Sus ojos se posaron en la flama que ardía sobre y entre la madrea de la fogata, se vio a si mismo dentro de aquel fuego abrasador. Era un fracasado, cumpliendo con todo pronóstico de su destierro y todo por cambiar de opinión de un momento a otro de cómo domar un dragón. Se sintió un tonto que dejo perder todo sus sueños por un simple método, pero, algo en él lo tenía en paz por no haber vuelto a lastimar un dragón.

—Camicazi.

—Dime.

—¿En tu tribu destierran gente?

—No, nunca haríamos algo así.

—Lo suponía.

La rubia no se reparó en lo que había dicho, si no hasta que vio el rostro de su amigo. Su pose cabizbaja y su brazo sobre su rodilla levantada eran la figura de la tristeza. Camicazi se sintió avergonzada y se aproximo a su compañero que no se inmuto.

—Mi madre cree que todos tenemos potencial —dijo— que cada quien lo debe buscar para probar que es útil en este mundo, pero no a los demás sino a sí mismo.

—Eso suena poético.

—Lo dijo mi madre, debe serlo.

Los vikingos se sonrieron de la forma más sincera posible.

—Aunque creo que eso lo dijo primero mi padre, pero ya sabes, mi madre es la jefa.

—Un momento, ¿Tienes un padre?

—Bah! Pues claro, ¿cómo crees que nacen los niños?

—Eso sí lo sé, a lo que me refiero es, ¿hay hombres en su tribu?

—¡Claro! No muchos, pero los necesarios.

—Sí que me has pillado con eso.

En ese momento se escuchó a la lejanía que se estaba librando una batalla, explosiones y otros sonidos distorsionados por la distancia, pero que retumbaban hasta ese punto de la isla.

Hiccup y Camicazi se miraron intrigados por lo que fuese que estuviera sucediendo. En sus ojos pudieron ver como cada quien deseaba salir de la cueva y ver hacia donde los Marginados tenían su campamento. Sin poder contenerse más se levantaron de su lugar y se dirigieron hacia la salida de su resguardó.

Apenas salieron y pudieron observar como una luz intensa brillaba a la distancia, como si la hoguera de los vikingos en la playa fuese de un tamaño mucho mayor. Hiccup percibió con la mirada ciertas figuras en la noche, por lo que tomó su catalejo y echo un vistazo hacia donde la luz titilaba sobre las copas de los arboles.

Dragones, de todas las clases, se enfrentaban a los marginados por algún motivo. La batalla lucia cruenta, vio a varios dragones ser alcanzados por proyectiles de ballestas. Su corazón se acelero por aquellas pobres criaturas aladas que caían en batalla; sus pies querían ir en su ayuda. Pero estaban consiente de que no podría aportar nada aquella lucha, solo era un vikingo desterrado sin un arma de gran calibre.

—Están defendiendo su hogar —aseguró Camicazi.

—Puede ser.

Los rugidos de los dragones combinados, entre los grandes y pequeños, sonaban sobre los cuernos de guerra de los marginados. El castaño se cuestionó el si debía ir a ver lo que estaba sucediendo o mantener la distancia. Su formación vikinga le decía que tenía que ir, y de poder ayudar a los dragones hacerlo, pero su mente aquella que lo hacía diferente de los suyos le indicaba que lo adecuado era mantenerse al margen de la situación. Ayudaría más estando a un lado que estorbando.

Camicazi por su lado mantenía su duelo aventurero reprimido por la sensatez de un buen ladrón, el cual ante el peligro lo mejor era apartarse. Pero al igual que Hiccup tenía esa ansiedad por ir al campo de batalla, y brindar la ayuda a los dragones que caían por la crueldad de los Marginados.

Al final los vikingos se quedaron uno al lado del otro observando la lejanía de la batalla que se libraba en la playa de la isla.

De pronto entre la batalla un sonido agudo y prolongado irrumpió sobre los demás de la batalla. Una figura borrosa es lo único que alcanzó a ver el vikingo que pasó por la luz de las flamas de la lucha que se libraba.

—¿Es lo que creo que es?

—Un Furia Nocturna —corroboró Hiccup.

Con la presencia de uno de los dragones más buscados, misteriosos y por tal preciado, la batalla se tornó más intensa. Reflejado en como la luz que el fuego producía se intensificaba, pero acortando la batalla a tal punto que pronto ningún ruido se produjo a la distancia.

Con el nuevo silencio reinando en la isla, los vikingos se miraron como pensando lo mismo y reconociendo las mismas inquietudes en el otro. Los dragones habían vencido, lo cual era lógico por la cantidad de bestias contra la cantidad de hombres.

Hiccup y Camicazi acordaron que a la mañana siguiente irían a ver los estragos y restos de la batalla, mientras descansarían. Pero por la intriga y los nervios no les permitieron conciliar el sueño, sus cabezas cavilaban sobre los recientes hechos que habían vivido. Pasando de ver una flota de Marginados lejos de su hogar, y la batalla contra los dragones; todo en un solo día.

XX

Cenizas, cuerpos quemados, barcos aun ardiendo sobre el mar y muchas destrucción era el paisaje de la playa. Hiccup y Camicazi observaban con terror aquella escena de muerte, dragones y vikingos pereciendo en la arena marcando el resultado de un acto violento.

No se acercaron por cautela, pero en la seguridad lejanía en que se encontraban conseguían ver todo lo extenso de lo que fue el campo de batalla.

Hiccup sintió alivio de no haberse acercado a la playa al ver como un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes salía de las profundidades del bosque. Los hombres y mujeres observaron con rencor la escena de sus hermanos caídos en combate, y uno vikingo fue el sobresalió del grupo al gritar con toda su garganta. No era una expresión de dolor ni aflicción lo que se percibía, se trataba de frustración y odio.

Los Marginados siendo vikingos eran obstinados, y lo que esa facción hubiera ido a buscar en esa playa los hizo mantenerse firmes cuando los dragones los atacaron. Perdiendo sus Drakkar y vikingos.

El grupo del vikingo que gritó se aproximo a él y le dijeron algo mientras uno apuntaba hacia los Drakkar hundiéndose en el mar. Seguramente planearían recatar lo que pudieran y crear un nuevo barco para regresar a su propia isla.

—Supongo que ya no son un peligro.

—No, pero que estuvieran aquí sigue siendo intrigante.

Camicazi miró a Hiccup para comprender mejor sus palabras.

—Si pudiera ir a mi hogar y dar el aviso.

—Vayamos al mío, allí podremos dar la alerta y siendo aliados la compartirán con los tuyos.

El ofrecimiento sincero de Camicazi fue algo que a Hiccup agradeció, y que aprecio al reconocer la bondad en su nueva amiga. Pero él no podía ir a otra isla, el era un Hairy Hooligan y no planeaba formar parte de otra tribu que no fuese la suya.

—Gracias, Camicazi.

El castaño observó a los marginados, y comprendió que no era necesario quedarse con las Bog-Burgalrs, simplemente necesitaba ir a dar el aviso para que su padre se enterara de los movimientos de los Marginados.

—Creo que lo mejor será ir con los tuyos.

—Eso es lo que te vengo diciendo —bromeó la rubia.

XX

Comenzaron su camino de nuevo hacia donde la barcaza de Camicazi se encontraba escondida. Al otro lado de la isla donde dragones pequeños rondaban las costas de esa zona, lugar perfecto como para arribar sin ningún problema.

En el trayecto la vikinga no dejaba de platicar sobre cómo era la vida de las Bog-Burgalrs, lo excitante que era su iniciación y como perfeccionaban el arte del hurto. Camicazi por algún motivo estaba muy emocionada por la compañía de Hiccup, se notaba en su manera de caminar con saltitos y su voz había cambiado un poco de tonalidad.

El vikingo estaba metido en sus pensamientos, participando muy poco en la conversación con su nueva amiga. La preocupación de un movimiento de Marginados en la isla dragón, ubicación estratégica para arribar a otros dos islas más, y la batalla con los dragones no era un asunto para nada normal. Esos vikingos mercenarios y caníbales estaban planeando algo, solo esperaba a que no sean más facciones a la que vieron.

Que los Marginados se vuelvan a unir, y limen todas sus asperezas supondría un peligro para las demás tribus. Para los Magmalos más que a otras. En los cuentos de la anciana de la tribu, los marginados siempre han sido una tribu de armas tomar, ocasionando los peores eventos en las otras tribus. En la guerra de los siete tronos fueron la tribu que más daño causo a los demás, solo los Hooligan y Berserker fueron capaces de acerles frente en varias ocasiones.

Hiccup iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho la advertencia de Camicazi de que tropezaría con una rama. No fue sino hasta que su cara estaña plantada en la tierra del suelo que volvió al presente.

—Te advertí —dijo la vikinga.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído.

—De eso me doy cuenta.

El castaño al incorporarse se dio cuenta del terreno en el que se encontraban, las ramas de los arboles estaba quebradas y algunas caídas. El suelo raspado como si algo grande hubiera sido arrastrado, las rocas apiladas a los costados y la maleza revuelta.

El vikingo levanto su rostro hacia donde las ramas de un árbol colgaban, entrono su mirada por aquel pedazo de bosque y armo el rompecabezas. Algo del cielo había caído de forma brusca, y por la tierra mojada lo que hubiese sido estaba herido y sangrando.

El gruñido de dolor que se escucho en ese momento término de armar el rompecabezas, un dragón herido por la batalla de anoche había caído en ese punto. Luchando por alejarse de la playa se arrastro, y trato de volar metros más adelante sin conseguirlo. Sin pensarlo salió corriendo hacia donde el gruñido de angustia se escuchaba, quizás algún dragón necesitaba de su ayuda.

Corrió sin preocuparse sin Camicazi le seguía el paso, y no se detuvo hasta que quedo en el borde de un pequeño cráter que daba a un lago.

Echo un vistazo al pequeño valle a sus pies y observo que no había nadie allí abajo, ni una muestra de que un dragón herido yaciera por aquel terreno. Camicazi lo alcanzó y miro a donde él lo hacía, también buscando al dragón herido que gruñía. Al no ver nada se puso a un costado de su amigo y le paso su mano frente a sus ojos para captar su atención.

—Hiccup.

—¿Sí?

—No hay nadie, debemos buscarlo en otro lado.

Se dispusieron a retirarse de aquel punto cuando por el rabillo del ojo observó un movimiento sobresalir de los tronos de unos árboles apilados a su derecha. Se dio media vuelta y se quedó pasmado por lo que sus ojos captaban.

Caminando con dolor, y muy apenas manteniendo su peso con sus patas, un dragón imponente de alas enormes y de escamas negras como la noche se acercaba al lago para beber agua.

—Es un Furia Nocturna —aseguró el castaño.

—No lo puedo creer.

Hiccup y Camicazi se quedaron maravillados con la presencia de aquel misterioso dragón, y uno de los más temidos por las siete tribus. Tenían el privilegio de estar cerca, y conocer la forma, del gran dragón denominado Furia Nocturna.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Me da mucho placer ver que vamos avanzando con esta historia, y es que quiero agradecer a todos los que me están leyendo y los que me dejan review por ser el motor que me anima a seguir escribiendo. Ojala que estén gozando de estos capítulos, y que estén ansioso por leer lo que se avecina. Esperaré ansioso sus opiniones sobre este capitulo, y saber sus impresiones de las sorpresas que se van dando._

 _Les quiero informar que andaré de viaje por unos días por lo que no podre actualizar pronto, no se me desesperen que no será muy larga la espera jejejeje._

 _Sin más por decir_

 _Au Revoir._


	5. Furia Nocturna

_Furia Nocturna_

—¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Ayudarlo.

Hiccup buscó enseguida una manera de bajar, encontrando una liana que colgaba cuesta abajo por las rocas descendió hacia donde estaba el dragón. Bajo con gran agilidad y tocó suelo ante la mirada atónita de su compañera que sonrió por el atrevimiento de su amigo; al cual siguió sin pensar. Ese era el tipo de aventuras que buscaba, y le encantaba esa parte intrépida de su nuevo amigo.

El castaño tanteó el terreno al enterarse de que la furia nocturna no se había percatado de su presencia, o eso era lo que les quería hacer creer. Camino casi a hurtadillas evitando las ramas y hojas secas del suelo verdoso. No quería alertar a la bestia, que una herida, representaba un gran peligro si se sentía agredida o en peligro. No quería transmitir esa sensación.

A su espalda sintió como su amiga le seguía a un paso similar, pero con un silencio mayor; no por nada era un Bog-Burgalr. El sigilo y la maestría del escapismo son sus grandes habilidades, por lo que las convertía en las mejores ladronas de todas las islas de Vikingos, y más allá.

Se fueron aproximando a la furia nocturna con cautela, el dragón rugía de dolor y angustia. El sonido lo pudo sentir Hiccup resonar en su interior, estrujando a su corazón. Verlo indefenso y adolorido solo le mostraba un rostro que pocas veces había visto en aquellas grandes bestias.

—Dime, Hiccup, ¿Cómo lo vamos ayudar?

—Debemos primero acercarnos un poco más —Hiccup se giró hacia su amiga—, pero que no nos vea. Se puede asustar.

—No es por ser pesimista, pero... —la rubia apuntó sobre el hombro de su amigo.

El vikingo se giro sobre su propio eje y se encontró con que la furia nocturna estaba parada sobre sus patas traseras a escasos centímetros de su posición. Nervioso lo único que atino hacer fue a sonreírle tímidamente, el dragón no parecía alegre con su presencia. Cuando trató de dar un paso hacia adelante para tocar la herida en su costado izquierdo, el dragón gruño con ferocidad. El producir aquel sonido le lastimo por lo que cayó al suelo y se mantuvo con sus cuatro patas.

La furia nocturna les miraba en todo momento, sin perder ni un movimiento de los vikingos. Su mirada retadora, y su postura eran de respetar a un herido.

—Tranquilo, amigo, no somos aliados de esos hombres malos —Hiccup dio un paso adelante que tuvo que detener. La furia nocturna le gruño y miró a una posición en su cintura; era la daga que tenía enfundada—. No te preocupes por esto, solo es una herramienta por precaución.

Hiccup quiso alcanzar su daga cuando un nuevo rugido le hizo detenerse en el acto, el dragón no confiaba en que tuviera aquello entre sus mano. Con cuidado arrimó su mano al mango de la daga, la sacó con delicadeza y lo echo lejos de donde estaban. Después de eso el dragón paso su vista por sobre su hombro viendo algo que aun le molestaba. Camicazi que miraba asombrada como su amigo estaba haciendo contacto con aquel furia nocturna, no se percató que tenía que deshacerse de su cuchillo guardado en su funda.

—Camicazi, tu cuchillo.

—¿Mi qué?

—Cu-chi-llo.

La rubia miro sobre su cintura el objeto y comprendió lo que debía hacer, imitó los pasos de su amigo y lo lanzó lejos. Con esto el furia nocturna estaba complacido y se echó en el césped cansado por la herida.

Preocupado los vikingos se aceraron a la bestia que al verlos aproximarse trató de rugir, pero sus fuerzas estaban escasas.

—Somos amigos —dijo Hiccup, posando su mano sobre la cabeza del dragón—. Camicazi, ¿de casualidad tienes una cantimplora y algo con que limpiar la herida?

—Por supuesto.

Hiccup sujeto un pedazo de tela que le proporciono su amiga, lo humedeció y comenzó a tratar la herida del dragón. El furia nocturna se quejaba cada que le pasaba la tela por la herida, una rasgadura algo profunda que aun sangraba. Con cuidado y esa paciencia que lo caracterizaba, el vikingo se fue haciendo cargo de la herida del dragón, quien quería quitar de encima aquellos jóvenes vikingos. Al final no le quedo que aceptar que hicieran lo que estuviera haciendo, no tenía fuerzas para pelear.

Una vez la herida limpia procedería a cauterizar, por lo que reconociendo que sería algo muy doloroso pidió a su amiga que se apartara. Temía que por el dolor y la molestia que esta le infringiría fuese a echar fuego; no quería quemar a la rubia.

Encendió una pequeña fogata cerca de la posición de la enorme bestia, y coloco su daga sobre el fuego para que esta se calentara. Una vez que el metal estaba a un rojo vivo se giró al dragón que lo miraba con sus ojos verdes que detonaban un sufrimiento por lo que se avecinaba.

—Esto dolerá, pero sé que eres fuerte.

Como entendiendo a sus palabras el dragón bufo dando pase a lo que estuviera haciendo, y con fuerza de voluntad y valentía por lo que pudiera pasar comenzó el tratamiento.

Para su sorpresa el dragón se fue comportando como todo un campeón, soportando el gran dolor que era el cauterizar. Apretaba su mandíbula y su cabeza la torcía hacia el lado contrario de la herida. En el procesó Hiccup lo alentaba a que resistiera, pero el dolor fue tal que pronto caería rendido perdiendo toda la conciencia.

Con la quietud que ahora se presentaba en el cuerpo de escamas que era el dragón, el vikingo pudo trabajar mejor la herida y no sentir culpa por infringirle dolor.

—Listo —dijo al terminó.

—Eres muy hábil —Camicazi estaba sombrada por la habilidad de su amigo—. Qué bueno que no estaba sola en esta isla, de haberlo querido ayudar no hubiera podido.

—Bueno, es una habilidad de que consigues cuando te lastimas muy seguido y no quieres que nadie se entere.

—No te creí un hombre de aventuras, Hiccup.

—Es que no lo soy —contestó, con una risa que le hizo ver un tanto bobo.

—No te infravalores.

La vikinga se acercó a la bestia que yacía en el suelo fuera de conciencia, paso su mano por sus escamas y pudo sentir lo duras que eran. Hiccup la observó mientras ella examinaba al dragón, no entendió el porqué del que se le hiciera en cierto punto parecida a Astrid. Ambas eran rubias, con ojos de color, diferentes en carácter y postura, pero algo en Camicazi le recordaba aquella Hairy Hoolingan del que estaba enamorado.

Y sus pensamientos viajaron atreves del agua y el viento hasta la isla que una vez fue su hogar, se preguntó si su padre lo extrañaría; deseaba que lo fuese a buscar. Reconocía que cualquier anhelo que pudiera tener de redención estaba fuera de la realidad.

Estaba lejos de casa sin poder volver, perdió el derecho cuando sintió que la caza de dragones y el sometimiento hacia estos no era el modo correcto de domar aquellas bestias. Se dejó caer en el suelo terroso y rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos metiendo su cabeza en medio.

 _Hiccup el Inútil,_ ese era él. La decepción de Berk que terminó por cumplir toda predicción sobre su destierro. Se imaginaba a Patán, su primo, junto con su amigo el Perro Descerebrado riéndose a costa suya por no haber vuelto de la elección. También vio a los gemelos y demás compañeros entre risas frente a una fogata hablando de cómo era evidente que no podría regresar. Vislumbró a su mejor amigo tratando de defenderlo, ganando solo que lo humillen por su dragón y su físico.

Lo que le entristeció fue cuando imagino a Bocón trabajando solo en la herrería, ningún vikingo de su edad o cualquier otra tenían sus habilidades y las ganas de trabajar en aquel arte. Y lo que más le pudo fue imaginar el rostro de su padre viendo hacia el horizonte, en dirección a la isla dragón, pensando que su hijo había fallado.

Al final entre las flamas Astrid aparecía con su postura aguerrida y a su vez sensual, con esos ojos azules que fueron lo último en ver antes de quedarse en la isla. Recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo: _Te veo en casa._

—No logré volver, Astrid.

—¿Astrid?

La voz de Camicazi provocó que Hiccup apenado por lo que se escapo de sus pensamientos elevara su cabeza y casi impactara con la de su amiga. Los verdes ojos de la vikinga lo examinaban como momentos antes lo hacía con el furia nocturna.

—¿Es tu novia?

—¿Mi… novia?

—Astrid, la que has mencionado.

—No, no, no, para nada es mi novia —sacudió sus manos negando lo que daba entender su amiga—. Es solo una compañera que vi antes de que partiera de la isla.

Camicazi alzó una intrigada y a su vez divertida por lo nervioso que se había puesto Hiccup por tan simple mención.

—Pero te gustaría que lo fuese.

—Oye, mejor saca algo de comer de tu morral.

—No te salvaras de esto, Hiccup.

—Sí, sí, calla y dame algo que ruge mi estomago.

Y la tarde llegó con los vikingos degustando el cremoso y extraño contenido de los jarrones que poseía la rubia.

XX

Reconociendo que el furia nocturna despertaría con hambre, Hiccup fue al lago en busca de peces con que alimentarlo. En tanto, Camicazi fue en busca de una planta que necesitaban para que la herida del dragón no se infectara. Siendo vikingos, y que la rubia era muy lista, solo bastó una pequeña descripción de la planta que necesitaba para que Camicazi supiera cual se trataba.

En la pesca le fue muy bien, el lago tenía bastantes peces que incluso podían alimentarlos a ellos en caso de que las provisiones de la vikinga escasearan. Atrapo bastantes peces y los acumulo en una cesta que hizo improvisada de ramas y hojas, amarradas con pedazos de yedra. Muy útil que le resultó para poder transportar los peces de una sola vez y no tener que ir por unos cuantos y regresar por otros tantos.

Dejó la cesta cerca de la fogata que aun ardía en fuego, consumiendo la madera que la alimentaba. Tomó lugar cerca de una piedra al costado del cuerpo del dragón, se quedo maravillado por la presencia de aquel misterioso y desconocido furia nocturna. El dragón que todos temían, que solo se podía escuchar por las noches, un dragón letal que nunca fallaba. Ahora estaba frente suyo malherido e inocente, y se cuestionó como algo tan temido y respetado podía estar en una situación como esa.

—Debió ser una dura batalla, amigo.

El dragón se acomodó en su lugar, estaba dormido y seguramente soñando. Hiccup sonrió al ver que su nuevo amigo estaba bien y que pronto recobraría su conciencia.

Una idea paso fugaz por su cabeza, una alocada y que no creía posible. Pero aun así se la hizo, ¿Qué tal si pudiera entrenar este dragón? Preguntó con entusiasmo ante la idea. Se vio montándolo por los cielos, regresando a Berk para la sorpresa de todos.

Sacudió su cabeza eliminando esa idea, no era correcto que estuviera fantaseando sobre ese tema cuando el dragón estaba herido. Primero lo trataría y después vería si podía ganarse la confianza del dragón.

Las horas pasaron y el regresó de Camicazi se prolongó lo que le preocupó, nervioso y temiendo que los Marginados la hubiesen encontrado se dispuso a ir en su búsqueda. Echo un vistazo al furia nocturna y dudo un momento, con la bestia durmiendo tendría tiempo para ir por su amiga, pero algo le inquietaba. Cuando estuvo por retomar su camino hacia la búsqueda de la vikinga escuchó que alguien bajaba por la liana que usaron para descender.

Camicazi regresaba con su morral puesto en su hombro derecho, su rostro aventurero ya no estaba y en su expresión vio un atisbo de preocupación.

—¿Por qué has tardad? —cuestionó al verla llegar.

—Tenemos que hablar, Hiccup.

La Burgalr se dirigió hacia donde el dragón reposaba y tomó asiento a su costado. Hiccup viendo una nueva facción de su amiga se dirigió a con ella y se sentó a su lado. La vikinga abrió su morral para demostrar que había conseguido lo que había ido a buscar. El Hooligan tomo un poco y acercó un par de piedras para comenzar a moler las hojas y hacer una pasta que untaría en la herida del dragón.

—¿De qué es lo que quieres que hablemos? —preguntó Hiccup, una vez que comenzó a ungir la pasta en las escamas del dragón.

—Los marginados que quedaron.

—¿Qué hay de ellos?

—Me tope con un pequeño grupo —Camicazi agrupó ramas en el centro de un circulo de piedras, que convertiría en una fogata para la noche—. No me vieron —aclaro al ver a su amigo que se giraba preocupado—. Pero pude escuchar lo que hablaban, creí que sería una buena aventura.

—Una muy atrevida.

—Lo importante es lo que dijeron.

—¿Qué fue?

—Quieren armar un ejército de dragones.

Hiccup esbozó un bufido sarcástico e incrédulo ante la idea de que aquellos mercenarios pudieran controlar dragones como su tribu. No tenían los conocimientos necesarios para hacerlo, y los dragones jamás trabajarían con vikingos como ellos.

—Creó que planean atacar las demás islas.

—Tener dragones y ser un marginado no veo otra opción.

—¿No te preocupa?

—Claro que lo hace —el vikingo término de ungir la pasta y se arrimo a la fogata—. Me preocupan sus planes, lo que puedan llegar hacer a las tribus y los dragones —Hiccup tomó asiento y miró a su amiga—. Por eso necesitas ir a dar el aviso.

—¿Planeas quedarte?

—Por lo menos hasta que sane el dragón.

—Pero…

—Mañana regresaras a tu isla, darás el aviso y podrás regresar por mí.

La rubia vikinga permaneció en silencio considerando el plan de su amigo, tratando de encontrar una forma mejor de llevar a cabo las tareas que tenían planeadas.

—Prometo no salir de la isla.

—Bien, volveré.

Hiccup extendió su mano para cerrar el trató, a lo que Camicazi aceptó. La rubia distinguió que el furia nocturna estaba despierto, logro ver como medio abría su ojos izquierdo y escuchaba su conversación. Con sus ojos le indico que Hiccup que viera hacia su espalda, el vikingo obedeció y consiguió alcanzar a ver como el dragón fingía seguir durmiendo.

—Me alegra que este mejor, amigo.

El dragón resopló como para mostrar su indiferencia a lo que el pudiera pensar, pero los vikingos sabían que aquel dragón estaba agradecido por los tratos que le estaban dando.

—Camicazi.

—Dime.

—¿Dónde viste a los marginados?

—No te preocupes, están lejos de aquí.

—¿Cuánto?

—Para esta hora del día como a varios kilómetros de la isla.

—¿Cómo?

La vikinga explicó que fue hasta la playa para ver que tramaban los Marginados, y estando oculta un grupo que regresaba de explorar fue el que hablo sobre el tema del ejército. Reveló que después los vio partir en un Drakkar que había regresado por ellos, o quizás era un explorador que no estuvo en la batalla.

Como fuera, los vikingos peligrosos habían partido lejos por ese momento. El castaño reconoció que eso no duraría mucho, se reagruparían y regresarían. Si algo los caracterizaba a todos los vikingos, de cualquier isla, era esa testarudez por hacer algo. Si una idea se les metía en la cabeza no había poder humano que los hiciera cambiar de opinión, y eso los condujo muchas veces a la guerra.

—Por favor, Camicazi, dile a la jefa de tu tribu que dé el aviso a Berk.

—Por supuesto, no necesitas decirme.

—Gracias.

La preocupación del vikingo iba más allá de una idea de algún ejercito de dragones, lo que en verdad le importaba era que su pueblo estuviera preparado por si una guerra se aproximaba. No quería que los tomaran desapercibidos como en el pasado, en aquel ataque sorpresivo de los Magmalos donde muchos de los suyos perecieron defendiendo a su isla.

Aquel recuerdo era uno muy doloroso que la anciana les contaba a los pequeños para que fueran sintiendo ese amor por su tribu. Les relataba como los jinetes de dragones contuvieron a las fuerzas de los Magmalos mientras las fuerzas por tierra se alistaban. Valka, su madre, fue la dirigente de aquella defensa; dirigiendo sus tropas con distinción consiguió salvar cientos de vida.

Su madre estuvo tan cerca de saborear la victoria, y la paz entre las tribus. Según su padre, la muerte de su madre fue poco tiempo después de tenerlo, luchando contra algunos marginados renegados. En las batallas que aun se dieron poco después de la guerra de los siete tronos, y que tuvieron que contener los Hooligans y los Cabezas Cuadrada.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, Hiccup?

—En el pasado.

—¿Un recuerdo en particular?

—No, es un conjunto de momentos que no viví, pero que me marcaron.

—Entiendo.

La noche arribó a la isla dragón y los vikingos se dispusieron a descansar, el día siguiente sería uno muy movido. Pero solo Camicazi fue quien cayó rendida en el mundo de los sueños, en tanto, Hiccup se quedo al pendiente del furia nocturna. Monto guardia por si no se habían ido todos los marginados, y cambio las hojas en la herida del dragón.

No quería dormir, no le gustaba después de tener una proyección de recuerdos no gratos. Sabía que tendría esas pesadillas de las que no podría despertar.

Fue en busca de madera para avivar el fuego de la fogata, siendo que estaban en el meridiano de la tristeza, las noches eran muy frescas. El invierno se aproximaba y eso no ayudaba a mantener el cuerpo caliente en la intemperie. Observó a su amiga quien dormía plácidamente y balbuceaba algo que no consiguió entender, después se volvió al dragón al que vio despierto.

El Furia Nocturna clavaba sus ojos verdes intenso en la presencia del vikingo, lo examinaba como queriendo encontrar una razón para asesinarlo. Hiccup no hizo nada salvo ir hacia donde el dragón, quien ni se inmuto por su presencia tan cercana.

—Me da gusto que estés mejorando, amigo.

El dragón guardo silencio prefiriendo solo escuchar al vikingo.

—Estuvo dura la batalla, ¿eh? —Hiccup tomó lugar frente al rostro del animal—. Querías ayudar a tu amigos, eso lo respeto.

Guardaba silencio prestando atención al vikingo, era como si quisiera que solo con la mirada pudiera entender lo que le quería decir. Hiccup no imagino que eso tenía mucho sentido, que era una forma de comunicación que tenía esa especie en particular.

—No te preocupes, te cuidare hasta que sanes —quiso posar su mano en la cabeza del dragón, pero este no se lo permitió—. Puedes confiar en mí, no soy como los demás.

El vikingo se levantó y fue por los peces que había en la sesta que había hecho en la mañana, se lo arrimó al dragón que comenzó a olfatear la comida. Con el hambre que tenia y con las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado se acercó a la sesta; abrió el hocico y el vikingo observó que no tenia dientes.

—Vaya, estas chimuelo.

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, el dragón sacó de sus encías afilados dientes blancos y comenzó a devorar los pescados con mucha simpatía.

—Mi error.

Hiccup se apartó de su compañero y se dispuso a continuar alimentando la fogata mientras el dragón comía; elevó su rostro y prestó atención al cielo nocturno. Las estrellas centellaban en lo alto, y una luz plateada se filtraba por las ramas de los arboles. Su cuerpo estaba en ese lugar, pero su mente se hallaba lejos en su hogar.

XX

A los primeros rayos de sol Camicazi se despertó con unas energías renovadas, preparada para su largo viaje de regreso a casa. Se enjuago el rostro en el lago que tenían cerca, se estiró para recuperar la movilidad perdida por estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar y fue a desayunar. Aquella mañana había pescado que asaron al fuego vivo de la fogata, Hiccup no permitiría que las provisiones de su amiga escasearan y tuviera suficiente para el viaje.

La rubia preparó todo en su mochila, no era que tuviera muchas pertenencias, pero no quería que le faltara nada. Se aseguró que llevaba lo esencial, una vez en alta mar estaría sola y no quería tener algún imprevisto. Aunque la idea le fascinó al verlo como una aventura.

—Te acompaño.

—No es necesario —Camicazi se echó el morral al hombro—. Tienes que cuidar del furia nocturna.

—Chimuelo estará bien, ¿cierto?

El dragón resopló como indiferente a la situación y les dio la espalda a los vikingos.

—Si no me equivocó eso significa que está de acuerdo.

—¿Lo llamas chimuelo?

—Si —sonrió el vikingo—. Ayer en la noche que le di de cenar no tenia dientes, aunque al final resultara que sí los tenía.

—Creo que alguien se está encariñando con el dragón.

—Ya, vayamos a dejarte a tu barcaza.

La rubia puso su mano en el pecho de Hiccup que ya estaba caminando en dirección a la liana que los ayudaría a salir de ese pequeño valle.

—He venido sola, no me pasara nada —quitó su mano y se dio media vuelta—. Regresare por ti, en un par de semanas.

—Te estaré esperando.

Camicazi se fue alejando y escalo por la liana hacia terreno alto que la sacaría del valle. Una vez arriba se devolvió para mandar un gesto de despedida con su mano, el cual el vikingo devolvió con agrado.

Una vez solos el Hooligan se tornó hacia el dragón que le daba aun la espalda, quedaban solo ellos y tenían que ser buena compañía.

—Bien, amigo, somos tú y yo.

Hiccup fue por las hojas que el día anterior recolecto Camicazi y comenzó a trabajar en una nueva pasta para suplantar la que ya tenía el dragón. No quería que una infección impidiera a su amigo recuperarse, y mucho menos que pudiera morir por que se le agravara la herida.

—En unos pocos días estarás mejor —el vikingo aplastaba con piedras las hojas, y le echaba agua—. Tuviste mucha suerte de no tener una herida de cuidado.

Con la pasta preparada fue a cambiar las hojas en la herida, pero no lo consiguió por el movimiento del dragón. Batalló en que el furia nocturna se dejara cambiar las hojas y la pasta, y en ese momento en que estaba recuperando su fuerza el vikingo entendió que le resultaría difícil domarlo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _He vuelto un poco antes de lo previsto y eso me da gusto porque puedo actualizar. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me están leyendo: los que dejan review, dan fav o follow, y a los que solo pasan a leer. Gracias por motivarme a continuar esta historia, pero lo que más me hace feliz es que les este gustando la trama. Como dije, ya pronto vendrá la acción, el suspenso y el romance, estos capítulos de Hiccup solitario (bueno y Camicazi) son necesarios para dar una base a lo que se avecina._

 _Y bueno, a partir de este capitulo responderé a sus reviews para mantener una buena convivencia n.n_

 ** _nina:_** _Es correcto que fue desterrado, pero sabremos pronto porque razón. Y esto nos ayudara a dar base a lo que se esta por venir n.n_

 _ **harmony abadejo:** Muchas gracias, es un gusto saber que la historia se te hace padre. Y aun me alegro más de saber que tambien me sigues en mi historia del Auror, he actualizado y creo que te gustara el capitulo :D Si, me gusta mucho, es de mis peliculas animadas favoritas ever jajaja._

 _ **KatnissSakura:** Es un gusto saber que se te hace interesante, en verdad trato de que lo sea jajaja. Se que tengo algunos errorcillos por allí, trataré de anularlos en próximos capítulos, pero si no lo consigo del todo una disculpa xD. Ojala que te siga gustando mi historia, nos leemos pronto n.n_

 _ **Jorge4:** Gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capitulo también te guste. Trataré de que la historia siga interesante, que si todo sale bien en un par de capítulos más aumentara de emociones jajaja._

 ** _Moer:_** _No te preocupes, esta historia será Hiccstrid. Que salgan otras mujeres e interactuen con Hiccup no significara que se lo roben a nuestra querida Astrid... a no ser... jajaja._

 _ **dly:** Gracias por tus palabras, y sobre la respuesta a tu pregunta te aseguro que en unos cuantos capítulos más tendrás respuestas n.n_

 _ **Navid:** Me hace feliz que te guste el como se va desarrollando la historia, espero mantenerme en tu agrado y aumentar ese gusto n.n_

 ** _videl.S.S:_** _Vamos avanzando poco a poco, pronto veremos a nuestros queridos personajes conocidos. Y no te preocupes, con Camicazi ayudando a Hiccup no la olvidara ;)_

 _Gracias por sus palabras, espero disfrutaran de este nuevo capitulo. Nos leemos pronto y se cuidan mucho_

 _Sin más por decir_

 _Au Revoir._


	6. Como entrenar a tu dragón

_Como entrenar a tu dragón_

Pasó una semana donde Hiccup estuvo curando y tratando al furia nocturna, pero no le resulto para nada fácil. Tratando de evitar sus enseñanzas para domar un dragón, las cuales era el someterlo y mostrar quien es el que manda, se le dificultó conseguir que hiciera lo que le pedía. Pero no estaba en él rendirse con facilidad, y con paciencia iba consiguiendo que poco a poco el dragón fuese cediendo en sus órdenes.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue el cambio de comportamiento de la bestia, de uno feroz y retador a uno juguetón y divertido. A chimuelo, como lo llamaba, le encantaba gastarle bromas cuando regresaba de cacería. Hiccup quería pensar que eso era una muestra de que estaba ganando su confianza, lo que lo hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo porque podía estar ante un buen amigo.

En aquella mañana el vikingo se encontraba haciendo una lanza para poder cazar presas más grandes, sus trampas eran eficientes y de momento los tenían con alimento cada día, pero él quería sentir que podía ser un vikingo. No deseaba estar completamente a expensas de sus creaciones ocultas por la isla.

—Chimuelo, no te muevas mucho —dijo al sentirlo moverse a su espalda—. No estás completamente bien, lo sabes porque no puedes volar.

El dragón refunfuño reconociendo que estaba mal como para no poder volar. Seguramente eso lo tenía en ocasiones frustrado, necesitaba volar y surcar los cielos y sentir el aire fresco sobre su rostro. Eso lo tenía en mente el vikingo, que deseaba que pronto pudiera volar, pero a su vez no lo deseaba. Si se iba el dragón se quedaría solo, en espera de su amiga.

—Bien, iré de cacería —anunció—. No hagas muchas travesuras.

Salió con una agilidad adquirida por la práctica del valle atreves de la liana, y se encaminó hacia donde sabia que encontraría alimento sin mucho problema de lidiar con otros dragones. En esos días había tomado la cautela de marcar en su mapa los lugares más seguros, y lo que podría servir como refugio o de cacería.

Sus días de desterrado no habían sido como los imagin´p en su momento. Estuvieron tan ajetreados que solo en las noches dedicaba un poco de su tiempo para pensar en su gente. La que estaba seguro que lo habían dejado atrás, tachando su nombre en la rama de los grandes jefes de Berk. Escribiendo en el libro de historia sobre la deshonra de ser el primer desterrado de la isla en más de cien años.

Anduvo entre los arboles del bosque sujetando su nueva lanza, y en el camino recordó que había solicitado a Astrid que dejara su soga cuando partiera. Ese detalle lo había pasado por alto, y si su compañera había hecho lo que solicito le vendría bien una nueva herramienta con la que trabajar.

Pero antes de ir por aquella soga, que quedaba retirada de su posición, tendría que poner a prueba su nueva lanza. Decidió primero ir a la zona de cacería, necesitaba atrapar aunque fuese un conejo, no pedía otro animal ya que esos eran acaparados por los dragones.

Cuando estuvo por llegar a un campo abierto, donde conejos y liebres residían, escucho un ruido peculiar a la distancia. Si no se estaba equivocando era un silbido provocado por un instrumento, y eso solo lo podía hacer un ser humano. Un vikingo de su tribu estaba en la isla, de eso estaba seguro cuando reconoció el silbido.

Guiado por su oreja corrió como pudo hacia donde el sonido, no quería que se fuese quien estuviera en la isla. La esperanza de que fuese su padre, Bocón e incluso Patapez le daba una energía que lo hacía correr más rápido de lo usual.

—Esperen, sigo en esta isla —dijo.

El sonido se iba tornando más lejano, lo que le indico que quien estuviera haciendo el silbido andaba en algún animal o incluso en un dragón. Con eso en mente alzó su vista para ver de quien se podría tratar, si es que daba con algún dragón. Pronto el sonido desapareció, y ningún jinete en su dragón apareció en su campo de visión.

Derrotado y exhausto se tumbo en el suelo para recuperar oxigeno y dejar descansar a sus musculo tensos. Cerró los ojos como si eso le ayudara a reponerse, respiraba agitado y en su interior una sensación de soledad le embargo.

—No se vayan —pronunció, entrecortado.

Cuando recuperó el aliento y las fuerzas, se incorporó sin tener energías; las que no iban a regresar pronto ante la desilusión de no haber encontrado quien producía el sonido. Entornó su vista para determinar en qué punto de la isla se encontraba, dio con que estaba cerca de donde necesitaba ir para obtener la soga. Estando cerca decidió ir de una vez por aquella herramienta elegida por Astrid.

Al salir del bosque al que lo habían conducido observó a la lejanía el árbol donde atraparon el dragón de la rubia. Se fue aproximando al árbol donde pidió que fuese dejada la soga, y efectivamente se encontraba en su lugar. Enredada en una rama, el vikingo la sujetó como estaba y se la colgó en su hombro derecho. Por lo menos tenía ese vestigio de lo que era su tribu, y la última posesión con la que vio a la chica de sus sueños.

Una figura le llamo la atención en el suelo, un objeto estaba clavado en la tierra húmeda. Se agacho para ver de qué se trataba y vio que era una daga. No era una normal, esa solo la tenían los jinetes de dragones de su isla; forjada con el mejor aceró la hoja brilla a la luz del sol, y el mango de oro tenia forjado una letra en plata.

—¿Una _A_?

El vikingo entornó su vista hacia el cielo buscando al dueño de aquella obra de arte para la guerra. Su corazón se agito al relacionar la letra con cierta rubia. No encontró nada en aquel inmenso manto azulado. Resignado, y con el ánimo decaídos decidió que lo mejor sería regresar al valle con Chimuelo.

XX

Dos días más pasaron después de lo ocurrido con el silbido, Hiccup en esos días se encontraba derrotado. Hecho que chimuelo detectó. El dragón en ocasiones se le acercaba y producía un sonido como forma de comunicación, salvó que en esas situaciones era el vikingo quien lo ignoraba.

—Ahora no, Chimuelo —dijo Hiccup, echado de espaldas en el suelo.

Chimuelo se alejó del vikingo con rostro desilusionado, echo fuego sobre el terreno donde planeaba acostarse y se dejo caer. Sin dejar de ver al vikingo el dragón quería ver al chico amable que lo atendía, él que lo cuidaba y sanaba en su herida.

El carácter decaído en el vikingo hizo que el dragón se preocupara, quería regresar de una forma esa bondad que le mostro el humano. No se rendiría en hacer volver al vikingo a su estado positivo, y algo sarcástico.

Hiccup sentado sobre una roca comenzó a dibujar con una rama sobre la tierra, trazaba líneas que fueron dibujando el rosto del furia nocturna. No prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacia, pero no lo necesitaba para plasmar el rostro del dragón con exactitud sobre su lienzo de tierra. Su mente estaba en aquella daga guardada en su mango sujeta a su cinturón, divagaba en la posibilidad de que Astrid hubiese sido tan atrevida como para viajar sola a la isla dragón y buscarlo.

Esa ilusión era lo que le tenía cabizbajo, perder la oportunidad de volver a verla y tener una oportunidad de regresar con los suyos se le escapó de las manos. A su espalda una gran sombra lo cubrió del sol de medio día, Chimuelo curioso cómo era se acerco para ver qué era lo que tanto hacia sobre la tierra. Una vez visto su retrato partió lejos sin molestar al vikingo. El castaño giro en su propio eje y observó como el dragón tomaba en su hocico un gran tronco caído del suelo, acto seguido comenzó a marcar el suelo con trazos y curvas indefinidas.

Hiccup confundido por lo que hacía su amigo se levantó de su roca y vio con interés lo que hacía su amigo. Su mente pronto captó que era toda esa danza, bajo su rostro donde estaba su dibujo de Chimuelo. El Furia Nocturna estaba dibujando algo, y por como lo miraba, seguramente se trataba de él. Le echo un vistazo y colocó un punto en el suelo con figuras irregulares y extrañas, alejadas de toda apariencia y rasgo humano.

El vikingo dio un paso hacia adelante tocando una de las líneas, lo que consiguió que Chimuelo escupiera el tronco y le gruñera. Hiccup alzó una ceja intentando adivinar lo que su dragón le quería decir, volvió a poner ligeramente su pie sobre la línea y de nuevo el dragón reaccionó, lo quito enseguida y el rostro de su amigo cambio a uno amigable. Comenzó a moverse tratando de no pisar el dibujo de su amigo, iba fijándose por donde pisaba que no se percató porque dirección iba. En un punto una sombra lo cubrió y un resoplido en su espalda acaricio su cabellera, Chimuelo estaba parado sobre sus dos patas a su espalda.

Con una confianza extendió un poco su brazo, pero se detuvo cuando el dragón frunció el ceño y mostro sus dientes. Esa reacción no lo detuvo, cerró los ojos y desvió su mirada para darle confianza a su amigo, extendió el brazo y lo dejó a centímetros del rostro del dragón. Permaneció un par de minutos con su brazo hacia el dragón, su mente imaginaba que el furia nocturna no deseaba ser su compañero, y no quería darle esa confianza de tocarlo. Pero cuando quiso retroceder en la palma de su mano percibió las escamas de la piel de Chimuelo.

Hiccup abrió los ojos y volteó hacia su amigo de escamas gruesas y duras. Chimuelo había colocado el hocico en la palma de su mano, y mantenía sus ojos cerrado con una respiración pausada. El dragón abrió un poco sus ojos para encontrarse con los de su nuevo amigo, quien estaba sonriéndolo. Eso era lo que deseaba, y una vez haberlo conseguido quiso apartarse, pero el vikingo lo acaricio y la sensación le pareció confortante.

—Me alegra que me aceptes.

El dragón resopló para indicar que eso no era del todo cierto, aunque solo fuese su fachada de rudo para no dejar ver la realidad.

—Bien, pero pronto lo harás.

XX

Los días pasaron en un ambiente más agradable, Hiccup y Chimuelo se estaban entendiendo muy bien. El dragón estaba mejorando de su herida y pronto podría volar, y eso tenía contento al vikingo por haber logrado salvar. En esos días sus expediciones no eran del todo aburridas, unos pequeños Terrible Terror se habían dado cuenta de su posición y a diferencia de cómo les conocía resultaron ser muy agradables.

Hiccup al vivir en la isla dragón se fue dando cuenta de cosas que en la arena de los jinetes no se podía percibir. Los dragones eran diferentes en su hábitat, su comunidad era muy cálida y respetuosa. En su tiempo en esas tierras pocas veces vio que los dragones fueran violentos como lo mostraban con los vikingos, incluso pudo apreciar su lado bondadoso.

Todo lo que estaba viviendo en esos días le enseñaron la diferencia a lo que él creía que era un dragón. Bestias de fuego criadas para la guerra o para hacer trabajos difíciles que llevarían mucho tiempo hacer a un vikingo. Recordó como los jinetes mantenían a sus dragones en jaulas todo el tiempo, salvo cuando era momento de patrullar o ir a la guerra. Entendió que esa "amistad" que decían tener lo jinetes con sus dragones era solo una farsa, esa no era una relación reciproca. Los jinetes no se ganaban la lealtad absoluta de sus bestias, mucho menos su amistad y confianza; solo obedecían órdenes y de recompensa recibían comida y no ser castigados. En su mente se disparo un recuerdo, una mañana que pasaba por el campo de los jinetes vio como un dragón atacaba a su compañero. El jinete salió con vida, pero con grandes quemaduras.

—¿Y si nuestra forma de entrenarlos es incorrecta?

Chimuelo se encontraba persiguiendo a un grupo de Terrible Terror, los dos tipos de dragones parecían felices con sus vidas. Esos no eran bestias de guerra, no representaban la destrucción que por tantos años habían causado. Eran diferentes a todo lo que creían de ello: leales, amistosos, aguerridos cuando debían serlo, eso eran los dragones.

—Estamos equivocados —acotó.

Clavo su rata en un palo que tallo con la daga que le habían dejado, y la recostó sobre dos varas en a los extremos de la fogata. Su estomago tenía mucha hambre, pero con una nueva idea surgiendo sobre su cabeza sintió la reserva de sus energías para llevar a cabo su plan. Pero con un gruñido de su estomago decidió que lo mejor sería comer, y descansar un poco.

Para la tarde el vikingo llevó a cabo su plan, uno que sabia sería difícil con un dragón tan testarudo como era Chimuelo. El dragón reposaba los peces crudos que había comido cerca del lago, el clima era muy agradable y el césped resultaba placentero en su abdomen. Esa comodidad sería un impedimento, para lo que seguiría, pero debía intentarlo. Si lo conseguía podría convertir a Chimuelo en su dragón y poder salir de la isla.

—Amigo, necesito tu ayuda.

Chimuelo de reojo observó al vikingo que se le arrimaba.

—¿Qué dices si comenzamos a entrenar el vuelo?

Intrigado el dragón giró su cabeza hacia el vikingo que le sonreía de una forma poco normal. Si algo tenía los dragones era un fuerte sentido de intuición e inteligencia, no se podían engañar con facilidad y aprendían rápido observando a otros seres.

—Entonces, demos inicio a nuestro entrenamiento.

El dragón se levantó ante la mirada de emoción por la dedicación que su dragón estaba mostrando, pero pronto se dio cuenta que solo se había puesto de pie para alejarse de él. No se rendiría fácilmente, él era un Hairy Hooligan como para dejar que un dragón lo ignorara. Lo persiguió por todo el valle diciendo que debían entrenar, que lo necesitaba para recuperarse y que ambos podían ser un buen equipo.

Chimuelo no mostraba interés en las peticiones del vikingo, que insistía con una determinación no vista antes en algún otro humano. En un intento por detenerlo se lanzo sobre su lomo y se agarró de donde pudo, con movimientos agitados y bruscos trato de quitarse al vikingo de encima. Admitía que ese era un testarudo hombre que no descansaría hasta que lo convenciera de hacer lo que pedía, pero él era un dragón y también eran muy testarudos cuando se lo proponían. Abrió sus alas y lanzo lejos al castaño que golpeo su espalda contra el frio del suelo húmedo, pero este se levantó enseguida. Le felicitó por sus fuerzas que estaba recuperando y se le acercó para sentarse frente suya y dar un discurso sobre porque era bueno convertirse en amigos.

La disputa y persecución se llevó toda la tarde, e incluso en la cena hubo palabras por parte de Hiccup para convencerlo. Caída la noche y sin tener mucho sueño el vikingo siguió tratando de seguir convenciendo al dragón, que sintiendo de nuevo su fuerza en sus costados y el tórax elevó poco el vuelo y se refugió en lo alto de un árbol.

El vikingo no se detuvo y comenzó a trepar el árbol, no se rendiría ante la obstinación de su amigo. Cuando estuvo por conseguir la ultima rama que lo impulsaría hacia donde Chimuelo lo observaba atento, cayó por un ligero resbalón de su pierna derecha. En la caída se torció el tobillo, pero corrió con suerte de no lastimarse peor. Reconociendo la derrota del día prefirió ir a descansar; no quería que su tobillo se lastimara peor.

Desde lo alto del árbol Chimuelo no dejaba de admirar aquel vikingo, testarudo como era le agradó que no se rindiera ante nada. Y, como sintiendo un respeto, bajo del árbol para recostarse a un lado del vikingo que se revisaba el daño en su tobillo.

—Buen encuentro el de hoy, ¿cierto?

Chimuelo esbozo una especie de sonrisa que aterro a Hiccup, pero no lo demostró para no ofender a su nuevo amigo.

—Aunque ese empujón con tus alas no era necesario.

El dragón produjo un extraño gorgoteo entrecortado que producía desde lo profundo de su garganta, esa era su risa que le pareció chistosa y por algún motivo contagiosa. Esa noche ambos descansaron uno sobre el otro, forjando un lazo que en ese momento ninguno podía ver con claridad.

A la mañana siguiente Hiccup solo hizo un pequeño intento para convencer al dragón de convertirse en amigos de vuelo. No insistió mucho por tener la emoción de ser las dos semanas cumplidas que prometió Camicazi tardaría por regresar. Ese era su ilusión del día, una nueva que remplazo aquella con la que vivió días atrás imaginando que Astrid, Patapez o su padre fueran por él.

Las horas pasaron hasta pasar el medio día, pero ni una señal de su amiga se hacía presente. Chimuelo ya recuperado casi en su totalidad frunció su seño al captar la preocupación de su amigo. La vikinga prometió que volvería a las dos semanas, y el poco tiempo que la conoció supo que se trataba de alguien que cumplía. Lo que le hizo temer por el que algo malo le hubiera sucedido en su viaje a casa, y no pudiera haber llegado.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Chimuelo?

El dragón solo produjo un gruñido suave para decir que el también estaba preocupado, y tenía las misma ideas que él.

—Si estuvieras completamente bien podríamos ir en su búsqueda.

Hiccup no se fijó que su amigo rodeo los ojos al creer que era un intento de dejarlo montarlo, pero cuando vio mejor su rostro supo que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Sus palabras no iban por la persuasión sino por la inquietud del no regreso de su amiga. Sin aviso soltó una risotada y se pego en la cabeza como entendiendo algo.

—Claro, estoy exagerando —dijo— Seguramente tuvo algunos contratiempos, que no llegue a la fecha marcada no significa que no regresara.

El Hooligan se echo hacia atrás y se recargo en su amigo, quedando con su vista al cielo dio un largo respiro y exhalo lento. No debía de pensar aun en calamidades ni situaciones de riesgo, tenía que ser paciente y positivo. Si algo había aprendido en ese casi mes era que no debía dejarse vencer.

XX

Los días transcurrieron sin rastro de Camicazi, pero eso no hizo decaer al castaño que se enfoco en ayudar a Chimuelo que estaba ya a solo un par de días de volver a los cielos. La herida en su costad que se extendía hasta su ala retomaba su color negro, y pequeñas escamas crecían en la zonas sanas.

Aquella mañana como las que siguieron a las de la fecha marcada por su amiga, el castaño se alejaba hacia la costa que le indicó su amiga. No perdía la esperanza de que ella regresara, pero estar en esa playa no solo era para ver el horizonte en busca de navíos. Ese punto de la isla resulto ser de las más ricas en pescado, y él creó una gran caña con madera de un árbol y unos trozos de liana. Se adentraba un poco al mar, donde el agua le llegaba a las rodillas, y lanzaba su cebo al mar. Cada mañana era acompañado por otros dragones que se introducían mar adentro en busca de los peces más grandes.

En un principio los dragones no le veían con muy buenos ojos y lo corrían del lugar, pero desde que Chimuelo lo acompañaba eso había cambiado. La hostilidad se convirtió en hospitalidad, algo en lo que los dragones eran muy buenos. Las veces que no conseguía obtener sus provisiones algún Nadder o Gronkle les compartían de su buen día de pesca, la desventaja era tener que quitar la baba de los dragones de la comida. Pero para Chimuelo eso no era un impedimento, los comía con un gusto que le hacía pensar que la baba era un delicioso aderezo.

—Bueno, amigo, hoy tampoco se ha visto a Camicazi.

Hiccup lanzó un par de peces recién atrapados sobre una cesta que había hecho para la ocasión. Se acercó caminando con dificultad por la arena hacia su amigo y se echó a su lado para observar el mar. Limpio sus manos de los granos de arena y reposó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas dobladas.

—Sabes, amigo, extraño mi hogar —reveló el castaño—. Extraño ir a mis clases, ayudar a Bocón en la herrería, y escuchar los sermones de mi padre de porque no soy más vikingo.

El vikingo dio un largo y prolongado suspiro que sintieron sus manos. Chimuelo en su búsqueda de hacerlo sentir mejor con su pata lo empujó para iniciar un juego. Gustoso el castaño siguió la acción con un empujón, que le llevo a usar sus dos manos y ni así consiguió mover al dragón más que dos centímetros. Burlándose el dragón gorgoteo como era cuando se reía de algo, y eso lo tomó como un reto.

Hiccup se lanzó sobre el dragón para tratar montarlo, pero no para obligarlo a ser su jinete sino para molestarlo. Chimuelo lo sabía y con su ala lanzo un metro lejos al vikingo que estrello su rostro en el suelo y tragó bastante arena. Escupió toda la arena que se hbia tragado y bebió de su cantimplora para enjuagarse la boca, se giró a Chimuelo que se partia de la risa de espalda suelo.

—Sí, sí, muy gracioso.

Con una patada a la arena hizo que bastante salieran salpicada hacia su amigo, que trago un poco de aquellos granos que se colaron hasta su garganta. Chimuelo tosía bruscamente mientras Hiccup se partía de la risa. El dragón se talló la lengua con sus patas tratando de quita todos los granos posibles. Cuando termino salió saltando hacia Hiccup que trató de huir de la embestida del furia nocturno, pero pronto fue alcanzado por y sometido por el enorme cuerpo.

—¡Chimuelo! Pesas mucho, bájate por favor.

El vikingo trataba de quitar de encima el cuerpo de su amigo, pero sus fuerzas jamás conseguirían que se moviera ni un centímetro. En su lucha le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla del dragón, y tan pronto como paso por el medio el animal cayó rendido a un costado suyo. El castaño se quedó mirando su mano para pasar al dragón que gozaba de la felicidad.

—Interesante.

El vikingo volvió a poner su mano en la barbilla de su dragón y lo comenzó acariciar. Chimuelo no cabía de la felicidad y estaba gozando de las caricias que su amigo estaba haciendo en esa parte sensible de su cuerpo. Ver al dragón gozar de aquella simple caricia le hizo formular una simple pregunta, ¿Todos los dragones tenían esa debilidad? La respuesta solo la encontraría en ponerla en práctica.

Con Chimuelo revolcándose en la arena por el disfrute de las cosquillas, Hiccup observó a un Mortífero Nadder en la orilla del mar atrapando peces. Se apartó de su amigo para dirigirse hacia aquel dragón que no parecía estar a la defensiva por su presencia. Con pasos suaves y cortos se fue aproximando al dragón que ignoraba su presencia, el agua lo hacía lento en su caminar pero pronto estuvo cerca del dragón.

El Mortífero Nadder al sentirlo tan cerca se giró con un movimiento lento y estudiado para atacar de ser agredido, pero Hiccup con su mano extendida y la seguridad que le brindaba la convivencia con otros de esa especia lo transmitió al dragón. La bestia ladeo su cabeza hacia su izquierda, sus ojos amarillos se clavaban en los verdes del castaño. Cuando menos lo quiso ya estaba dejando que el vikingo lo estuviese tocando del hocico.

Aprovechando la oportunidad empezó acariciarlo como lo haría con Chimuelo, pasando por donde alcanzaba de la cabeza del dragón. Al final terminó bajando su mano pasando por la barbilla baja, apenas rascó la zona el dragón cayo rendido al agua donde chapoteaba del gozo.

—Ya entiendo.

El descubrimiento de Hiccup le habría muchas posibilidades para entrenar a un dragón sin la manera barbará con la que lo hacían en su tribu, pero no pudo disfrutar mucho de su hallazgo; la mar un enorme Trueno Tambor salió volando molesto en dirección hacia donde se encontraban. El Mortífero Nadder asustado salió corriendo del agua, con sus patas altas y fuerte no tuvo problemas como si los tenía el vikingo que con dificultan avanzaba por las olas creadas por aquel dragón.

El Trueno Tambor sobrevolaba al castaño como si este fuese su presa, pudiera que de esa manera lo viera, y asustaba esa idea al vikingo. El dragón soltó un fuerte rugido sónico que doblego del dolor a Hiccup que cayó en la orilla del mar tapándose los oídos, el sonido tan agudo e intenso pasaba por su carne revolviendo todo por dentro.

En la lejanía Chimuelo al escuchar el rugido se incorporó para ver de qué se trataba, al ver a Hiccup arrodillado en la arena húmeda y estando a merced del dragón no dudo en salir en su ayuda. Con una carrera de grandes saltos estuvo a nada de su amigo del que se interpuso para protegerlo de la bestia en el aire. Chimuelo se levantó en dos patas mientras le rugía al dragón con una intensa furia, su oponente retrocedía ante la imponente forma del furia nocturno.

Hiccup recuperado de sus tímpanos se torno sobre su tronco hacia su amigo que lo defendía del dragón. Chimuelo al ver moverse giro su cabeza y con un movimiento le indico que se subiera a es lomo. Captando lo que le exteriorizaba su amigo se trepó sin pensar en esa espalda escamosa, se sujetó de donde pudo y le indicó que estaba listo. El furia nocturna se giro dándole la espalda al Trueno Tambor, pero con su cola le arrojo un chorro de agua con el que lo distrajo para poder huir.

Chimuelo corrió hacia el bosque donde se perdieron entre los árboles y la maleza. En el camino Hiccup miraba hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que no estuvieran siendo perseguidos por aquel terrible dragón. Una vez que vio que no había peligro acaricio un costado del rostro de su amigo que disminuyo la velocidad.

—Gracias, amigo.

El Furia Nocturna con uno de sus salientes de su rostro, que parecían como orejas, golpeo el rostro de su amigo en una muestra de molestia.

—Sí, ya sé que me arriesgue —concedió el vikingo—. Pero jamás creí que un Trueno Tambor estuviera por esas aguas.

Con un resoplido dejó en claro que ya no importaba lo sucedido, y que todo estaba bien. Hiccup, feliz de poder montar un dragón, volvió a pasar su mano por el costado de su amigo para acariciarlo.

—Oye, ¿esto significa que somos jinete y dragón? —Recibió un golpe de nuevo en su rostro—. Bien, no presionare.

Aquel día terminó con los dos fortaleciendo esa amistad que ya desde días atrás había florecido entre los dos. En el vikingo una sensación de que todo saldría bien lo embargo de pies a cabeza, sentía la confianza de Chimuelo y su lealtad cuando lo salvó del peligro. Quizás pronto ambos emprenderían su viaje para vivir muchas aventuras, y en un futuro ser verdaderos _Jinetes_.

* * *

 _¡Nuevo capitulo!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, y vuelvo agradecer sus comentarios que me tienen navegando por esta historia n.n Ya estamos solo un capitulo para entrar en una nueva etapa de la historia, ojala que les guste lo que tengo preparado jajaja._

 _ **Jorge 4:** Me fue muy bien, aunque no fuese por diversión jejeje. Te agradezco tus palabras, y que este atento con mi historia, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que disfrutes de la lectura._

 _ **videl S.S:** Estoy feliz de dejarte mas tranquila, espero que los capítulos que están por venir te lleguen a gustar :D _

**_Navid:_** _Gracias por tu comentario, este capitulo nuevo creo que te puede gustar un poco más jajaja. Saludos... por cierto, mex es por México? simple pregunta n.n_

 ** _Dryb:_** _Gracias por tu comentario, este nuevo capitulo espero que te guste._

 _Bueno, esta ocasión hubo menos comentarios que responder jajaja pero son los que me tienen aquí continuando con la historia. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo titulado **El Jinete del Furia.**_

 _Sin más por decir_

 _Au Revoir._


	7. El Jinete del Furia

_El Jinete del Furia_

Con las semanas que siguieron su curso, Hiccup ya no creyó que Camicazi estuviera de vuelta en aquella isla, pero eso ya no le importaba del todo. Con Chimuelo recuperado completamente ambos comenzaron su entrenamiento de Jinete y Dragón. Primero se empezaron a conocer en el aspecto del montaje, la sensación de llevar alguien en el lomo en un dragón era algo nuevo en Chimuelo; ayudaría a forjar una confianza fuerte.

En el proceso Hiccup aprendió muchos puntos débiles de los dragones, y entendió mejor sus fortalezas y aptitudes. Chimuelo al ser el primer Furia Nocturna que hacia contactó con un vikingo, y siendo él quien aprendía de su especie, era algo que apreciaba de corazón. Lo veía como una bendición de los dioses por su dedicación como vikingo.

Cada mañana desayunaban y después entrenaban y perfeccionaban lo que ya sabían. El castaño había creado una silla con musgo y corteza de árbol, trato de hacerla lo más cómoda posible tanto para él como para su amigo. Montarlo no debía ser cansado si lo haría por varias horas al día.

En su entrenamiento pasaron por muchos problemas de coordinación, entendimiento y sobre todo de vuelo. Chimuelo no estaba preparado en un inicio para tener un jinete, acostumbrado a volar libre le resultaba incomodó tener alguien en su lomo que lo dirigiera. Pero esa gran amistad que tenían, y esa disposición de entenderse los llevo a dominar el vuelo en muy poco tiempo.

Cuando menos lo pensaron ya estaban sobrevolando la isla. Hiccup sentía una libertad como nunca antes hubiera podido apreciar. Estar en el cielo, surcando las nubes y observando el infinito horizonte su cuerpo sentía como si él fuera quien tuviera las alas. En vez de eso extendió sus brazos en su primer vuelo para percibir todas esas sensaciones nuevas, y en ese momento descubrió que había nacido para eso. El tenía un espíritu de dragón como su madre, y aunque ya no fuese Hooligan él se convertiría en un grandioso jinete.

Para en la tarde los amigos estaban en su valle, que tomaron como hogar, aclimataron ese punto de la isla para vivir. Hiccup con su ingenio y habilidad para construir creó una tienda con unas grandes hojas de palmera, ramas y demás cosas que encontró que le ayudaran; se creó una cama con musgo, cavo un pozo pequeño para la hoguera, y otras cosas que se le ocurrieron para no sufrir por la intemperie.

—Creo que debemos pasar al siguiente nivel —habló entre mordiscos a su pescado—. Debemos volar por la noche, probarnos en un ambiente diferente.

Chimuelo que tragaba unos camarones que habían atrapado mar adentro, con una red que había tejido, observaba curioso a su amigo.

—¿Qué dices, amigo?

El Furia Nocturno asintió ligeramente, como dudando de ser una buena idea pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza al vikingo nádalo hacia cambiar de opinión. Pero considerando como le encantaba volar por las noches, lo cual hacia solo, quiso que su amigo sintiera esa emoción nadar entre las estrellas.

—Bien, esta noche lo haremos.

Chimuelo asintió.

—Aunque primero quisiera ir a un lugar.

Hiccup que actualizaba su mapa dibujaba una pequeña isla al norte de su ubicación, no muy lejos pero que les llevaría un par de horas arribar. Ese lugar no era de nadie, incluso se decía que era otra isla de dragones que por razones desconocidas nadie visitaba. Quería saber que tenía ese lugar como para no ir, tener otro lugar donde domar dragones.

Las palabras de su padre eran escasas cuando le preguntaba sobre el tema, solo le mencionó una vez que en ese lugar se rumoreaba había una maldición. Quería corroborar si esos mitos eran ciertos, porque a entender de Bocón en ese lugar descansaba un dragón legendario conocido como el Rompehuesos. La excitación de conocer a uno de los dragones legendarios le daba por querer salir en ese momento de Isla Dragón y emprender el viaje aquella isla. Pero se contuvo, se dio su tiempo de preparar lo que necesitarían, no quería que por su motivación corrieran algún peligro.

Una vez que tenía todo lo esencial en una bolsa, que encontró en el bosque —seguramente de alguno de sus compañeros de elección—, montó a Chimuelo que con una palmada en su costado supo tenían que emprender el viaje.

—Nunca me cansare de esto —dijo, con una emoción evidente.

Chimuelo elevó el vuelo con una destreza que habían ganado con el tiempo de práctica, y que les costó semanas de paciencia y golpes. Se estabilizaron y emprendieron el viaje hacia la isla que Hiccup tenía marcado en su mapa.

Mientras volaban el vikingo se dejaba acariciar por las suaves brisas del viento que soplaba en contra suya. La sensación era sin igual y no había mejor momento para él que el volar en Chimuelo, que por su parte parecía más familiarizado por tener alguien montado en su lomo; algo que les costó varias caídas y moretones.

Pasado un tiempo Chimuelo divisó algo a lo lejos, y con un ligero movimiento de su espalda alerto al vikingo. Hiccup sujetó su catalejo y lo colocó frente a su ojo, a la distancia pudo ver un par de Drakkar surcando las agua e iban en su dirección. Puso su atención en las velas negras y vio el símbolo de los piratas, si los veían no los dejarían en paz. Un furia nocturna sería algo tentador de capturar.

—Amigo, elevemos el vuelo.

Le apuntó a unas nubes que estaban sobre ellos, aquellas motas blancas serian su perfecto escondite. Chimuelo se colocó detrás de las nubes en un ángulo lo que le permitiría a Hiccup ver a los piratas sin ser descubiertos. El vikingo se percató que el navío estaba repleto de rufianes de mala muerte, y lo peor era que estaban muy cerca de la isla dragón. Si no fuese porque su rumbo estaba marcado varios grados a la derecha estaría preocupado.

Con una acaricia en el costado de Chimuelo le indicó que siguieran su camino, no debían perder tiempo con piratas. El dragón hecho un vistazo a los hombres en los navíos y con un bufido emprendió el vuelo de nueva cuenta.

Hiccup comenzó a preguntarse muchas cosas con la presencia de los piratas, y su memoria lo llevo hacia la intromisión de los Marginados en la isla dragón. ¿Acaso esos eventos tendrían algo que ver? Sacudió su cabeza, estaba delirando con eventos que no tenían nada que ver. Los Marginados fue hace poco más del mes como para que tuviera que ver con los piratas, hombres con los que no se llevaban nada bien.

Al llegar a la isla que Hiccup deseaba explorar, reconocieron el terreno desde el aire. Aquel pedazo de tierra estaba inhabitado, era una isla de puras rocas que sobresalían unos sobre otras, creando planicies sin nada de vegetación. Un lugar con poco para esconderse, y nada para sobrevivir. Esto llamó la atención del vikingo que hizo que su amigo descendiera para inspeccionar la pequeña isla, no creía que fuesen a tardar y con la próxima llegada de la nueva luna debían alistarse para su nuevo reto.

—¿Una vuelta y nos vamos?

Chimuelo asintió y camino a un costado de su amigo. Ambos miraban a un lado para abarcar mayor terreno, pero no había mucho que ver ni inspeccionar.

—En este lugar no hay nada —el vikingo miraba un pequeño mapa que había colocado en su antebrazo rodeado de un pedazo de cuero—. No creo que aquí viva un legendario dragón, ni mucho menos que este maldito el lugar.

Siguieron su camino cuando Hiccup resbaló por una pendiente se deslizo por el suelo rocoso, Chimuelo asustado lo siguió para tratar de atraparlo. Tanto el vikingo como el dragón terminaron en una planicie que daba hacia el mar en un acantilado.

El vikingo se sacudió la cabeza en un intento de no caer en el desmayó, Chimuelo se le acerco y lo olfateo de pies a cabeza ocasionando cosquillas en el castaño.

—Amigo, estoy bien —dijo entre risas.

Se incorporo y observo el extenso mar azul que tantas veces había apreciado desde los acantilados de Berk, o en las playas cercanas. Ese extenso terreno de agua que tantas veces soñó con surcar sobre un dragón como un jinete de su tribu. Se podría decir que había conseguido la mitad de aquel sueño de pequeño.

—¿Dónde estamos, Chimuelo?

El dragón se encogió de hombros al no reconocer ese pedazo de tierra, y lo particular de ese lugar era la forma de la planicie. No parecía del todo natural, como si alguien ya hubiera vivido en ese pedazo de la isla.

En la distancia observaron una gran roca en la orilla del acantilado, su forma peculiar en triangulo los hizo acercarse. Hiccup se aproximó a la rugosa superficie y observó que estaban unas runas talladas. Leyó el contenido y se quedó perplejo por lo que sus ojos interpretaban en la escritura.

—Hiccup Horrendo Abadejo II.

Chimuelo no entendía porque tal sorpresa y su forma de mirar a su amigo lo dejaba muy en claro, pero lo que fuese debía ser algo importante. Hiccup se giró a su amigo y lo vio observarle con interés por saber porque de su asombro.

—Mi nombre completo es Hiccup Horrendo Abadejo III —con la noticia Chimuelo desencajó su mandíbula por el asombró—. No creo que pueda tener relación con este nombre, ¿cierto?

Permaneció varios minutos viendo la escritura: _Aquí yace el primer Jinete de Dragón, Hiccup Horrendo Abadejo II_. Esas pocas palabras lo dejaron perplejo, su padre en varias ocasiones le menciono a su abuelo y el nombre no era para nada el que estaba en la roca; ni el padre de su madre tenía ese nombre. Pero si le habían puesto aquel nombre con el número _tercero_ al final solo debía significar que un antepasado de él había sido el segundo Hiccup.

Sentado frente a la roca el vikingo estuvo minutos pensando en aquel antepasado suyo, si es que lo fue. La única persona que podría responder a sus dudas era su padre, pero siendo un desterrado no podía ir a Berk y simplemente aparecer frente al jefe de la tribu y preguntar.

Cuando observó que el velo de la noche caía se levantó de su lugar. Debía saber porque esas tierras estaban prohibidas, y sobre todo porque había una roca con su nombre grabado salvo por el número al final.

—Debemos partir, amigo.

Montó a Chimuelo y emprendieron el viaje con el sol a sus espaldas perdiéndose en el horizonte. La noche cayó sobre ellos en pleno vuelo, para ese momento la cabeza de Hiccup estaba despejada casi en su totalidad del tema de la roca. Volar le sentaba bien para eliminar cualquier pesadez o preocupación.

—¿Qué dices, practicamos algunos movimientos.

Chimuelo se quejó por el atrevimiento de su amigo, un mal cálculo en sus acrobacias y podrían meterse en peligro con la noche y su obscuridad.

—Nada elaborado, lo prometo.

El furia nocturna lo pensó por varios minutos hasta que con un rugido suave afirmo estar de acuerdo. Motivado y queriendo borrar de su mente por completo la intriga de la isla, Hiccup sujeto con fuerza la cuerda con la que se sujetaba y daba órdenes a su dragón.

Preparados para las maniobras el vikingo hizo que su amigo diera un par de vueltas en vertical, nada que no dominaran para ese momento. El reto radicaba en que ambos debían ser agiles en el resguardo de la noche, perfeccionar sus movimientos y no ser descubiertos. El principal ataque de un furia nocturna era si habilidad de perderse en las sombras del cielo nocturno.

Practicaron algunos movimientos y la mayoría los ejecutaron con destreza; quizás algunos con torpes movimientos, pero los perfeccionarían. Cuando tuvieron suficiente emprendieron el viaje a casa, su refugio en el pequeño valle en la isla dragón. Ese pedazo de tierra se convirtió en el hogar de ambos por un par de meses en que tuvieron que convivir.

En su viaje de regreso a casa algo llamo la atención de Hiccup, un destello sobre la línea que dividía el cielo del mar, pero que en la noche se desvanecía salvo que reconocía que allí estaba. Uso su catalejo para echar un mejor vistazo, lo que presencio fueron los Drakkar de los piratas que atacaban uno mercante de la tribu de los Cabezas Cuadradas. En su interior surgió la necesidad de ayudarlo, ver que los hombres desarmados del Drakkar mercantes no podían hacer nada contra los piratas era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

—Necesitamos ayudarlos, Chimuelo.

El dragón gruño molesto por el nuevo atrevimiento de su jinete, pero reconocía que también quería desasearse de aquellos hombres indeseables.

—Sé que no estamos listas, pero tenemos dos ventajas —dibujo una media sonrisa—. Es de noche, y eres un furia nocturna.

El dragón gorgoteo riendo por el comentario soez de su amigo, y asintió decidido a emprender la peligrosa labor.

—Bien, creo que nos saltaremos unas cuantas semanas de entrenamiento —se sujetó de su amigo y le acaricio lo que debía ser la mejilla— ¡Vamos!

Hiccup y Chimuelo emprendieron su aventura a una gran velocidad. No tardaron el estar sobre los Drakkar, pero antes reconocieron la situación. En los Drakkar de los piratas se encontraban la mayoría de los marinos transportando lo que acababan de robar del barco mercante. En el que estaba rodeado, los mercantes estaban en fila arrodillados y amarrados de pies y manos siendo vigilados por unos cuatro piratas.

—Bien, para alejar a los piratas de los mercantes debemos destruir un Drakkar primero —el castaño comenzó a idear su plan— Cuando estén distraídos me dejas caer en la cubierta del Drakkar mercante, quiero que los hostigues y cuando veas que he liberado a los mercantes hunde el segundo navío.

Chimuelo afirmó comprendiendo el plan y gustándole en su totalidad.

—¡Hagámoslo!

En los navíos los piratas con la guardia baja acomodaban cajas y otros objetos en la cubierta de sus barcos. Estaban bromistas y de un buen humor por su reciente atraco a los mercantes, pero cuando escucharon un chillido agudo y prolongado supieron que estaban en peligro.

" _Furia Nocturna"_ gritó unos de los piratas apuntando hacia cualquier parte del cielo. Y en un ataque certero del dragón su plasma dio directo en el casco del Drakkar creando un gran hueco por donde el agua se comenzaba a filtrar. En un segundo ataque envolvieron en llamas las planchas de madera con las que unían los Drakkar con el de los mercantes. Hundiendo un barco y no permitiendo que se abordaran el mercante, Hiccup fue dejado por Chimuelo en la parte trasera del Drakkar mercante. El furia nocturna emprendió el vuelo y con su característico sonido comenzó a hostigar al segundo barco que asustados comenzaron a lanzar flechas con su arcos.

—Suerte que estos piratas no tengan balistas.

Con total sigilo el vikingo fue en dirección hacia los mercantes sometidos, sus opresores estaban ocupados lanzando flechas a diestra y siniestra. Cuando estuvo cerca del primer hombre le hizo una seña con su dedo índice sobre sus labios para que guardara silencio, uso su daga en las sogas sobre las manos y pies de los mercantes y uno a uno los fue liberando.

—Ahora, contra los piratas.

Los mercantes y el vikingo se lanzaron contras los cuatro hombres que no se habían percatado de la liberación de sus prisioneros. No tardaron en someterlos. Cuando los hubieron apresado Hiccup alzo sus brazos para indicar a Chimuelo que era el momento. Con otro ataque certero el dragón hundió el segundo navío.

Los Cabezas Cuadrada se miraron entre ellos al ver como a su señal el furia nocturna había hundido el navío de los piratas. Algunos se preguntaban si solo había sido una coincidencia, pero al no reconocer al vikingo como uno de sus tripulantes la pregunta fue en cómo había llegado.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el capitán.

—Solo un amigo.

Hiccup camino hacia la borda y sin pensarlo se dejó caer al mar, pero no se escucho que salpicara el agua. Los mercantes corrieron hacia el borde y en ese momento Hiccup montado en su furia nocturna salieron disparados hacia el cielo nocturno, dejando asombrados a los Cabezas Cuadradas. Los trataron de localizar por el cielo, pero nunca dieron con sus salvadores.

En el valle Hiccup saltaba de emoción junto con Chimuelo, festejaban su primera misión completa y satisfactoria. Aunque por el momento no se pudieron a pensar en lo peligroso que pudo resultar la tarea.

—Por fin, me siento como un verdadero jinete.

Encendieron la fogata para darse calor en aquella noche fresca, Hiccup le lanzó un par de pescados de su amigo y el coloco uno sobre una vara en punta, que clavó en la tierra cerca del fuego. Estaba tan contento que esa noche pudo dormir con mucha tranquilidad junto a su amigo sin esperar lo que los días siguientes le preparaban.

XX

Los días siguientes Hiccup y Chimuelo fueron testigos de mucha presencia de piratas y marginados por aquellos mares. Esto llamó la atención del vikingo, no entendía porque aquellos rufianes estaban tan lejos de sus terrenos, pero sobre todo porque atacaban a los barcos que surcaban esas aguas. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza es que algo los estaba empujando hacer esas locuras, unas que los podrían llevar a una guerra.

Hiccup reconoció que si iban a salvar a los barcos de los piratas o marginados debía ser cuidadoso. Si alguien lo llegaba a reconocer sería muy peligroso, y ni mencionar que supieran donde descansaban. Por tales motivos el vikingo se creó una máscara de barro que logro hacer con el fuego de Chimuelo, no era resistente a los ataques y olía feo, pero eso solo servía como protección de su identidad.

Y de ese modo ambos salían cada mañana, tarde y noche a patrullar las aguas distantes como cercanas. En un par de semanas habían salvado a ocho Drakkar, y para Hiccup eso era gratificante de muchas maneras. Una era esa destreza y entendimiento que iba adquiriendo con Chimuelo, se estaban convirtiendo en unos maestros del combate dragón-jinete. Aunque el vikingo reconocía que la mayoría de sus victorias se debían a su dragón, y que el necesitaba un adiestramiento como los que recibían en su isla los jinetes.

En aquella mañana patrullaban las aguas de los Bog Burgalrs, Hiccup sintió la necesidad de ir a la isla madre de la tribu, ver si Camicazi estaba bien y sana. Se sintió mal por no haberlo hecho antes, por lo que estaba por decidir ir a la isla de su amiga cuando vio que en la lejanía un Drakkar estaba siendo atacado por otros de velas marrones.

—Marginados.

Hiccup iba dar la orden a Chimuelo de atacar cuando vio que el barco que estaba siendo atacado estaba custodiado por tres dragones. Con su catalejo echó un vistazo para ver a los jinetes que montaban a los dragones; perplejo visualizo a Patán montado en un Pesadilla Monstruosa. Ese tipo de dragón lo llevo directo a convertirse en un jinete, luego vio a su mejor amigo Perro Descerebrado sobre un Trueno Tambor. Pero quien le hizo caer la quijada fue el jinete montado sobre un Nadder.

—Astrid —pronunció casi sin aire.

La rubia y sus compañeros estaban teniendo problema para someter a los barcos. Eran bastantes barcos y solo tres Jinetes, sin mencionar que los Drakkar de los marginados estaban bien equipados para vencer a los jinetes de Berk. Con sus balistas lanzaron sus proyectiles, pero no a matar sino para capturar. Con cadenas sujetas a los sobrestantes fueron sometiendo los dragones de Astrid, Patán y Perro descerebrado. Atrapando cuello y patas los dragones estaban imposibilitados al ataque, y sus jinetes por igual.

—Debemos ayudarles, amigo.

Chimuelo afirmó sin dudar, sentía la preocupación de su amigo por aquellos jinetes. Además, el dragón quería ayudar a los suyos de ser asesinados por los vikingos marginados. Hiccup se colocó la máscara, la sujetó bien para que no se cayera, y con una palmada en la cabeza de su amigo emprendieron la embestida.

Con su típico sonido agudo de ataque provocó un terror en los vikingos en los navíos que miraron al cielo atónitos por un furia nocturno en el día. Esa expresión la habían visto muchas veces Hiccup y Chimuelo. E incluso Astrid y sus compañeros colocaron el rostro desencajado por escuchar a un furia nocturna.

—Venga, amigo, esto es diferente a lo que hemos hecho, pero estamos preparados.

Nunca habían enfrentado a una cantidad grande barcos enemigos, y menos con armamento militar, pero eso no los hizo retroceder. Aprovechando el terreo infringido en los marginados, jinete y dragón sobrevolaban a centímetros del agua para no ser descubiertos por los vikingos. Pasando por debajo de las cubiertas eran invisibles por el momento, por tal Hiccup pidió a Chimuelo que lanzara su fuego sobre el agua.

Un vapor fue emergiendo entre los barcos imposibilitando la vista de un Drakkar a otro. Con esta ventaja Hiccup y Chimuelo salieron de su posición, y con la habilidades del furia nocturna —una vista aguda—, atacaron los sobre estantes que tenían atrapado a los dragones de sus amigos. Una vez liberado escucharon como estos comenzaban atacar a los marginados.

—Estos tienen protección en la parte superior del casco —aquel punto era dónde hundían los Drakkar ordinarios—. Talvez con un ataque constante desde la cubierta los podremos hundir, amigo.

Y con su gran velocidad se posicionaron sobre uno de los Drakkar y lanzaron ráfaga tras ráfaga de fuego en los navíos desde arriba. Los constantes ataques de plasma fueron incendiando y haciendo hoyos en el navío hasta que llegaron a la parte baja del casco. El agua se comenzó a infiltrar y el barco fue hundiéndose junto con sus tripulantes que se lanzaban al mar.

Ese procedimiento lo repitieron en varios navíos más y cuando el vapor se disipó Hiccup vio como Astrid les apuntaba, acto seguido imitaron su modus operandi para hundir a los barcos. El ataque coordinado de Hiccup y sus compañeros de isla hicieron que los Drakkar de los marginados emprendieran la retirada.

Una vez que lograron la victoria, y sin que Hiccup lo esperase, Astrid se le aproximó con mucha intensidad en su mirada. Se notaba que no estaba convencida de que él fuese un amigo, y le extrañaba que un vikingo que no fuese de Berk estuviera montando a un dragón; especialmente un furia nocturna.

—¿Quién eres?

—Hic… —estuvo tentado en confesar su identidad, pero no era el momento—. Solo un jinete solitario.

—No existe ese tipo de jinetes —Astrid sacó su hacha detrás de su espalda y lo amenazó—. No en estos archipiélagos.

—Considérame el primero —trataba de que su voz sonara diferente, algo que le facilitaba la máscara de barro.

Astrid alzó una ceja por su comentario, se notaba en su pose de líder. La joven vikinga lo miraba de pies a cabeza, al igual que su dragón, cuando sintió que estaba viendo su cintura Hiccup tapó la daga que había encontrado. Si en realidad era de ella lo reconocería y por consiguiente lo descubriría como el jinete.

—Eres al que conocen como el jinete del furia —Patán llegó junto a su amigo con rostro extasiado—. No lo puedo creer, por los dioses, eres tú.

—¿Jinete del furia?

—Ronda la noticia de un misterioso jinete que monta un furia nocturna, y que está salvando a los navíos en peligro —explicó Perro—. ¿Nos podrías decir quién eres?

—Creo que eso será imposible.

Astrid por su parte estaba con el ceño fruncido, aun con su vista clavada en su cintura. Estaba claro que capto que estaba escondiendo algo, y por tal lo mejor sería irse antes de ser descubierto.

—Bueno, lo mejor será que me retire.

—¡No espera! —gritó la rubia, una vez que emprendieron el vuelo.

Trataron de alcanzarlos pero su velocidad superaba por mucho a la de los dragones que poseían. No tenían la mínima posibilidad de que pudieran alcanzarlo y atraparlo, por lo que cuando se sintieron seguros bajaron la velocidad. Hiccup se echó de espaldas para mirar el cielo, esperaba que Astrid no se hubiera dado cuenta de su daga. Se quitó la máscara y sonrió, de nuevo la había visto y lucia igual de hermosa a como la recordaba. Su uniforme de jinete acentuaba su figura, y esa hacha la hacía lucir sexy.

—Bueno, amigo, nos merecemos un descanso.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Un nuevo capitulo que nos va acercando cada vez más al inevitable encuentro de Hiccup y Astrid, ademas de adentrarnos a un nuevo arco argumental. Espero que por lo que vamos de la historia les siga gustando, este capitulo sirve más que nada de transición. En mi mente tuve la idea de hacerlo un poco más extenso, mínimo otro capitulo con esta temática del Jinete, pero para fines prácticos creo que es mejor con solo este capitulo. Ansió poder llegar al nuevo arco que tendrá mucha más acción y aventuras, espero hacerlo bien para que les guste jajaja._

 _Reviews:_

 ** _Jorge 4:_** _Suelo ser de los que se dan su tiempo en la historia, me encanta que todo lleve un trasfondo y un porque. No quiero ni suelo avanzar muy rápido, a menos que sea necesario. Espero mantener un buen ritmo y que todo vaya hilándose bien, y ojala seguir teniendo tu apoyo n.n Saludos desde México._

 ** _KatnissSakura:_** _Gracias por tus palabras, espero seguir manteniendo la historia interesante. Saludos._

 ** _Navid:_** _Gracias, mi idea es que mi historia tenga como base la original. Espero hacerlo bien y que los detalles te sigan gustando._

 ** _the-rider-sel:_** _Muchas gracias por tus palabras, es un honor que te este gustando mi fic. Daré lo mejor de mi para que te siga encantando, y si, pronto habrá un rencuentro entre Hiccup y Astrid. Uno mejor que este que es el primero :D_

 ** _Videl.S.S:_** _La respuesta la tendrás en un par de capítulos jejeje, antes sucederán un par de cosillas. Y no te preocupes, Hiccup pronto volverá a encontrarse de mejor manera con Astrid. Confía en mi jajajaja._

 _En verdad que les estoy agradecido por el apoyo, daré lo mejor para traerles una gran historia que les emocione. Mientras nos seguimos leyendo, les deseo un buen fin de semana y hasta el próximo capitulo: **Bog Burgalrs.** _

_Sin más por decir_

Au Revoir.


	8. Bog Burgalrs

_Bog Burgalrs_

Los Drakkar ardían en fuego de plasma que Chimuelo había provocado para salvar a los navíos de los Cabeza Cuadrada. Esos piratas eran la quinta embarcación en dos días que enfrentaban, se estaba haciendo usual esos ataques en esas aguas. Lo que le llamaba la atención a Hiccup, no era para nada normal que esos hombres sin tribu de mares lejanos estuvieran tanto tiempo en los territorios de los archipiélagos de los vikingos.

Una vez que los piratas en sus navíos intactos huían Hiccup elevo el vuelo para perderse en las nubes sobre los Drakkar de los vikingos de la tribu vecina a la que una vez perteneció. Los hombres y mujeres le saludaban a su salvador, agradecidos de aquel jinete solitario y misterioso que velaba por la seguridad de esas aguas.

Con la satisfacción de haber cumplido con su labor, Hiccup y Chimuelo decidieron que era momento de tomarse un descanso de sus patrullajes. El estómago y la fatiga del cuerpo por la tensión del combate solicitaban un momento de relajación.

Surcaron los cielos hasta llegar a una pequeña isleta donde podrían descansar, estando un tanto lejos de la isla dragón lo mejor era descender en la tierra más próxima.

—Estos días han estado muy movidos —dijo el vikingo, bajando un morral colgando de un costado de su dragón— pero cada vez vamos siendo más temidos.

Chimuelo produjo un sonido que reconoció como de orgullo, era claro en ese tiempo de conocerlo que el ego del furia nocturno era muy alta.

—Me pregunto si sería suficiente para regresar —lanzó a Chimuelo un par de pescados fritos, mientras miraba en dirección hacia donde sabía que estaba Berk— No lo creo, somos muy tercos.

Se dejó caer en la arena húmeda por la cercanía al agua del mar, no le desagradaba la sensación sobre su vestimenta, pero hubiera preferido algo más seco. Sacó del morral un par de camarones frescos de aquella mañana y comenzó a degustar de sus alimentos mientras sus pensamientos rondaban en una roca en especial.

Esos días había ido a la misteriosa isla un par de ocasiones para encontrar algo que respondiera sus dudas, pero lo único nuevo que encontró —después de una minuciosa exploración— fueron rastros de una batalla. Si algo perdura por bastante tiempo era las quemaduras del fuego de dragón. Las rocas en el otro extremo de la isla, de donde estaba la roca, tenían manchas negruzcas que por el tiempo se estaban desvaneciendo. Estuvo claro en su mente que algo sucedió en esa isla, y su ser curioso ansiaba por respuestas.

La única posibilidad de obtener esas ansiadas respuestas estaba en el único lugar donde no podía ir. Su casa. Que mal se sentía en pensar en eso, no podía concebir como había perdido la dicha de tener un lugar que pudiera llamar hogar y estuviera rodeado de sus seres queridos.

Chimuelo al ver cabizbajo a su amigo se le acercó para tratar de animarlo como solía hacer, dándole golpecitos o echando su cuerpo encima de él. Saltando alrededor suyo o simplemente lamiéndole la cara; lo que al final dio resultado.

—¡Hey! Chimuelo, déjame.

Entre risas y jugueteos a Hiccup se le fue pasando esa amargura que se estaba apoderando de su ser. Estaba agradecido de que aquel dragón parecido a un gato fuese su amigo, nunca lo hubiera imaginado pero estaba feliz. Si no fuese por Chimuelo quien sabe en que situación se encontraría. Se decía en la isla que los desterrados morían en la isla dragón por ser devorados por las bestias aladas que habitaban allí. Otros decían que eran reclutados por piratas o los mismos Marginados; eso podría tener sentido si se analizaba bien.

Aquel ultimo pensamiento lo relacionó con lo sucedido en la isla meses atrás, donde Camicazi y él vieron la flota de Marginados arribar en la playa. Quizás iban a buscar a los nuevos desterrados para reclutarlos, aunque no entendía para que tantos vikingos y porque en ese momento. Años sin un desterrado habían pasado siendo él quien rompió la racha, aunque no sabía la de los Cabeza Cuadradas. Pero de que fue un suceso de atención lo había sido, sin mencionar la fuerte presencia de piratas en los mares de los archipiélagos.

Terminaron de comer y tomaron un descanso donde Hiccup cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Estaba en su casa, en ese cálido lugar donde creció, podía percibir el aroma del estofado de su padre y el aroma a gardenias del jardín de su madre. Se veía a su mismo bajando a su sala siendo esperado por su padre, madre, Patapez y Astrid. La presencia de la rubia era lo que lo hacía reconocer aquello como un sueño, jamás había tenido esa cercanía como para que lo visitara en su choza. Los veía a cada uno brindarle una sonrisa, y una amena charla se desenvolvía mientras cenaban en lo que parecía una noche blanca.

Lo demás que pudo haber soñado simplemente fueron fugaces escenas que se desvanecían sin dejar rastro. Solo en el balance brusco de un sueño en el mar lo hizo despertar. Chimuelo lo miraba preocupado mientras con su hocico le indicaba hacia dónde mirar.

—Piratas.

A la lejanía una columna de humo negro se erguía hacia lo alto del cielo. Seguramente se trataba de embarcaciones de guerra envueltas en una pelea. Hiccup sin pensarlo monto a Chimuelo y con un movimiento de sus piernas elevaron el vuelo hacia aquella bruma negra. Tanta presencia de hombres indeseables estaba molestando al castaño que sujetó su catalejo para tantear el terreno.

Como lo pensaba por el tamaño de la columna de humo, varios navíos de batalla de la tribu Bog Burgalr se enfrentaban a otros tantos de los Marginados. Una confronta que le hizo temer de una manera como nunca, pues un enfrentamiento con otra tribu solo significaba guerra. Sería muy diferente en el caso de que solo fuesen navíos de piratas, esos hombres no significarían un peligro mayor si toda una tribu les ponía un alto.

La batalla estaba a un nivel mayor a lo que se habían enfrentado, por lo que el vikingo tomó la decisión de simplemente observar desde los cielos. Entrar en un conflicto de aquella magnitud significaría su muerte, no estaban preparados ni entrenados para confrontar hombres con aquellas tipos de armas.

Hiccup y Chimuelo observaron con impotencia como la balanza de la victoria se inclinaba hacia los marginados. Por algún motivo esos hombres sabían cómo enfrentarse a las vikingas guerreras —tiempo atrás eso era muy diferente—, era como si supieran donde golpear a sus Drakkar para derribarlos. Las Bog Burgalrs eran maestras en la construcción de sus Drakkar y resultaban un dolor de cabeza derribar uno de sus navíos.

—No me gusta cómo va esto.

Su dragón afirmo con uno de sus típicos sonidos. Los marginados comenzaban a rodear los navíos de las vikingas, uno de los Drakkar protegido por los demás se comenzaba alejar del campo de batalla. Por la vela supo que se trataba del navío que solo un jefe de tribu comandaba. Algunos Drakkar de los marginados le dieron caza, Hiccup y Chimuelo lo siguieron dejando con pesar a los demás atrás.

—Seguramente en ese barco va Grandísima Berta —Hiccup vio como uno de los proyectiles de las balistas atravesaban la madera de la parte trasera del Drakkar— Vamos, Chimuelo, debemos ayudar.

Con un movimiento ágil cayeron en picada hacia uno de los tres barcos que daban casa al de la Jefa de las vikingas. Estando en el rango de ataque Chimuelo lanzo su plasma azulado que impacto de lleno sobre la cubierta del barco del centro. Los marginados temerosos alzaron la vista para ver solo una mancha sobrevolar sus cabezas.

" _Es el Jinete del furia"_ gritó uno de los hombres con su voz temerosa. Pero aquel temor no lo compartían todos los vikingos en los navíos de marginados. Comenzaron apuntar sus balistas hacia el cielo, pero no siendo especiales para atacar a los dragones Chimuelo lograba esquivar cada proyectil. Con su tremenda velocidad y agiles movimientos sumados a la estrategia de Hiccup hundieron el Drakkar más cercano al de Grandísima Berta; navío que fue dando vuelta para enfrentar al segundo más próximo.

Al ver como el Drakkar se enfrentaba al de los marginados Hiccup le dio su apoyo aéreo y en cuestión de unos minutos lo tenían sometido en las aguas azules de mar del meridiano. El tercero que daba caza al ver a sus otros compañeros hundirse, y ver a los suyos flotando en el agua —vivos o muertos cual fuese su suerte—, dieron vuelta para refugiarse con los otros.

Hiccup sabía que regresarían con los demás Drakkar de su flota, pero lo que sucedió después lo dejo asombrado. Los Drakkar rodeados por los marginados estallaron en una explosión que alcanzo a sus enemigos, ardieron los más cercanos en un fuego verdosos.

—Pólvora de oriente —dijo.

Ese fuego podía soportar el agua sin extinguirse, lo que lo hacía efectivo para atacar barcos enemigos. Se sorprendió ya que desde hace tiempo que ningún vikingo hacia trato con los mercantes de las aguas lejanas de oriente. Esos nuevos hechos solo hicieron que Hiccup se hiciera muchas preguntas, la situación se estaba complicando como para que las Bog Burgalrs estuvieran usando aquellas tácticas. Si quería saber en realidad la situación de los archipiélagos debía de abordar aquella nave dañada.

Le indició a su amigo que fuese al navío de las vikingas, quienes al verlos venir no mostraron hostilidad alguna. Pudiera que sus hazañas hubieran llegado a sus oídos y entendieran que ellos solo ayudaban.

Chimuelo aterrizo sobre la cubierta repleta de vikingas que les rodearon con cierta cautela, que les ayudaran en la batalla no significaba que fuesen aliados. Si algo era característico en cualquier tribu de los archipiélagos era esa desconfianza de los que son de los tuyos. Hiccup bajo de su dragón con cuidado sin hacer algún movimiento que tensara a las vikingas, se quitó su casco de barro y sonrió como solía hacer con la gente nueva.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar entre las presentes, parecían asombradas por lo joven que era aquel héroe misterioso. Escucho algunas descripciones no tan alentadoras, parecidas a las que su misma tribu le decía, pero pronto fueron cambiando a unas más alentadoras. Escucho como asombroso, héroe, admiración por su gran valentía y destreza en el combate.

—El famoso Jinete del Furia —dijo una enorme mujer, saliendo de entre las demás.

—Señora —Hiccup hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Hasta modales tienes —carcajeó la mujer—. Eres tal como te describió mi hija.

—Disculpe, ¿su hija me conoce?

—Sí, pero nunca le creí lo que me contó —Grandísima Berta se acercó y le sujeto del hombro—. Nunca hubiera creído que el hijo del gran Estoico el Vasto tuviera que desterrar a su propio hijo —lo examinó de pies a cabeza, como queriendo encontrar una deformidad—. Que desperdicio para los de tu tribu.

Grandísima Berta lo abrazo efusivamente y lo proclamo como un invitado de su tribu. Las vikingas a su alrededor estallaron en un grito de emoción y lo comenzaron a saludar y bombardear de preguntas. La jefa de la tribu lo sacó de ese embrollo y lo invitó a su camerino para poder charlar.

XX

Hiccup estaba asombrado por lo que Grandísima Berta le había contado horas atrás, había tenido respuestas hasta de preguntas que ni se había formulado. Resultó ser que aquel combate era una trampa para los marginados que rondaban por aquellas aguas, el movimiento de esa tribu estaba molestando a las demás. No atacaban a sus similares, sin embargo rondaban por aguas dominio de los demás como si estuvieran en alguna expedición.

Parecía ser que algo tramaban esos marginado, por lo que prefirieron marcarles un alto. Las acciones que presencio no eran exclusivas de las Bog Burgalrs, parecía que los Hairy Hooligans y Cabeza Cuadradas también les pondrían un alto.

Les explicó cómo era que su fama había crecido entre las tribus de las tribus cercanas, que eran las mismas que habían puesto un alto a los marginados. Se estaba comenzando a creer que el mismo Hummungously El Héroe había retornado para mantener la paz, pero Berta le reveló como ella sabía parcialmente la verdad gracias a su hija.

—Me aseguro que aquel jinete misterioso eras tú —dijo mientras lo miraba— Hiccup Abadejo, el hijo de Estoico el Vasto.

Resultó ser que Grandísima Berta era la madre de Camicazi, quien si lo había reconocido como el hijo del jefe de la tribu aliada.

—En un principio creí que mentía, por su travesura de viajar sola por estas aguas —la jefa de las Burgalrs esbozo una sonrisa—. Pero ahora que te veo sé que me ha dicho la verdad, ya la veo refiriéndolo.

Le aseguró que su secreto estaba guardado con ella, que no le diría nada a la gente de su tribu. Incluso recibió la oferta de quedarse en su tribu, le daba albergue al reconocerlo como un jinete diestro e importante.

Eso es lo que le tenía pensativo, no sabía si aceptar la oferta de ser un Burgalr. Que la misma jefa lo reconociera decía mucho, las vikingas de la tribu no se caracterizaban por tomar enserio a los hombres. El solo hecho de pensar en tomar la oferta lo hacía sentir como un traidor a los suyos, pero a su vez sentía esperanza de no pasar el resto de su vida siendo un desterrado. Ahora que viajaba a la isla capital de las vikingas sentía que encontraría las razones para tomar una decisión.

Chimuelo miraba a su amigo desde un costado, apartado por un par de metros. Echado en la madera de la cubierta solo se limitaba a dejar a su amigo pensar en la propuesta. El dragón comenzaba a reconocer los momentos en que su amigo necesitaba ser animado, y cuando era el momento de darle su espacio.

—Padre —susurró.

El sol tenía ya tiempo de haberse escondido en el horizonte, bajo las aguas del meridiano. A lo lejos vislumbró pequeñas luces a la orilla del mar y una gran montaña, por un momento creyó que estaban llegando a la isla de Berk, pero conforme tomaba forma la isla se percató de la gran diferencia que había con la que había crecido.

El Drakkar encalló en el puerto del poblado de las vikingas, varias desde la orilla comenzaron acercarse para ayudar a bajar a sus camaradas. Cuando se percataron del misterioso invitado algunas fruncieron el ceño, creían que era un prisionero, pero al ver al dragón que le acompañaba sus rostros se tornaron a uno de miedo.

Grandísima Berta las calmó diciendo que era un invitado, y lo presentó como el Jinete del Furia. El título que se había ganado al ser escuchado por las vikingas fue como un detonante que las hizo abalanzarse hacia él. Estaban agradecidos en su mayoría, algunas por el motivo de haber sido salvadas por él y su dragón. Esa noche las personas que habían salvado tomaban rostros y formas.

La jefa pidió tranquilidad y condujo al vikingo hacia donde las chozas se levantaban, pero su destino era una edificación de gran tamaño. Escuchó que lo llamaban "El Monasterio" que era como el "Gran Salón" de Berk.

—¡Hiccup!

Un cuerpo delgado y una melena dorada saltaron sobre el vikingo, unos brazos lo rodearon y con el aroma de la cabellera reconoció de quien se trataba.

—Camicazi.

Verla enfrente suyo le embargo de alegría y un alivio regocijo su corazón, su amiga estaba con bien en su hogar. Se sonrieron de esa manera que solo un par de buenos amigos solo podían hacer en un encuentro después de años de no verse.

—Perdón por no haber vuelto —empezó su disculpa— pero mi madre no me permitio regresar…

—No te preocupes, ya me explicó todo.

Camicazi estaba ruborizada de la vergüenza por no haber cumplido su promesa de regresar por él. Pero desde que había regresado a su hogar su madre la tuvo custodiada día y noche para que no se volviera escapar, lo que le dificulto el poder volver a la isla dragón. Por más que lo intento todos sus planes fueron frustrados, y todo porque su madre creyó que todo lo que había contado era mentira.

Guiada por Camicazi y su madre fueron al centro del recinto donde tomaron lugar en una enorme mesa de madera con acabados en cobre, y detalles labrados en sus patas con runas antiguas.

La cena se sirvió para la jefa, su hija y el invitado lo que sirvió para amenizar la charla que sirvió para que Camicazi e Hiccup se pusieran al día. Grandísima Berta solo se limitaba a sonreír y mirar como su hija y el vikingo hablaba de una forma muy amena. Ver a su hija tan entusiasmada le hacía muy feliz a la jefa de las Bog Burgalrs.

Camicazi estaba muy emocionada con el tema del Jinete que montaba una furia nocturna, y el hecho de que fuese Hiccup la tenía en un estado de éxtasis. Hiccup no sabía cómo tratar el asunto, pero estaba halagado que alguien sintiera admiración por él, y más cuando la vikinga le mostro respeto por sus hazañas.

—Escuchado que eres un excelente espadachín —la vikinga de se levantó de su asiento—. Debemos comprobarlo ahora mismo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Quiero ver tus habilidades, no creo que seas mejor que yo.

—La verdad es que todas las victorias son gracias a Chimuelo.

El dragón que estaba a su lado infló su pecho en forma orgullosa por el reconocimiento que su jinete había dado.

—Eso suena lógico.

Camicazi se aproximó al dragón para acariciarlo.

—Me da gusto que estés mejor, amigo.

—Bueno, ¿ya pensaste lo que te propuse, Hiccup?

Camicazi se giró hacia su amigo y miro a los ojos a su madre que estaba atenta a la expresión vacía del vikingo.

—¿Qué propuesta?

—Le he invitado a unirse a nuestra tribu.

—¿Enserio?

La rubia de cabellera revoltosa sujetó de las manos a su amigo, y con un brillo especial en sus ojos espero a que este respondiera a la propuesta hecha por su madre. Pero Hiccup no sabía que contestar, ver a su amiga animada comenzaba inclinar la balanza en favor a quedarse.

No entendía porque su amiga tenia tanto parecido con Astrid, por tal que el solo verla le hacía recordarla. Y la balanza se volvía a equilibrar de tal forma que estaba indeciso en la decisión que tenía que tomar.

—No te presiones —Grandísima Berta se levantó de su silla— Piénsalo esta noche, y mañana me das tu respuesta. Hija, llévalo a su cuarto.

—Con gusto.

Esa noche no puedo conciliar el sueño, con su mente balanceando las posibilidades tanteando los pros y los contras solo pudo quedarse mirando el techo del cuarto que le dejaron. Por su parte, Chimuelo descansaba placido al pie de su cama. Su amigo estaba cansado, y es que era verdad que sus victorias eran gracias al su dragón. Él ponía la fuerza y eso lo agotaba en un grado mayor en su físico.

Se incorporó en la orilla de la cama y paso sus manos por su cabellera castaña, la noche era fresca con una luna que brindaba su luz por la ventana. Se levantó y echo un vistazo desde su habitación; ubicada en el tercer piso del Monasterio. La ciudad estaba en calma y serena, muy diferente a su antiguo hogar donde dragones sobrevolaban los cielos. Las chozas aun con su estructura igual a las de Berk no lo hacían sentir en casa. Él era un Hairy Hooligan y jamás lo dejaría de ser, por más desterrado que fuese seguiría siendo uno más de la isla de Berk.

Comprendió que aun cuando no deseaba estar sin tribu, no podía estar en otra que no fuese la suya. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro que se prolongó por unos segundos, y que dejo una marca en el vidrio que se desvaneció tan pronto como apareció.

—Si no te conociera diría que eres sonámbulo.

Hiccup se giró para encontrarse con la verde mirada de Camicazi, quien traía consigo dos tarros humeantes. Una vez estuvo a su lado le extendió uno, la bebida caliente le cayó en gloria al castaño.

—No aceptaras.

—Soy un Hooligan.

—Pero te desterraron.

—Como persona, en espíritu eso jamás podrían hacerlo.

—Te admiro, sabes quién eres y lo que quieres —reconoció— Eres terco, pero luchas por lo que crees correcto. No te rindes fácilmente, y eres más valeroso de lo que crees.

Hiccup miró sonrojado a su amiga que miraba la daga en su cintura.

—Es bonita.

—Me la dejaron en la isla.

Le platicó la situación del como se hizo de la daga, y de quien creía que era. Cuando nombra Astrid no podía evitar proseguir con un suspiro, pero esa era la forma en que su corazón se expresaba. Dato que Camicazi no pasó desapercibido. Con el rabillo del ojo no perdió dato en el comportamiento de su amigo, no tardo en captar que aquella daga era algo especial.

La observó con detenimiento deteniéndose apreciando el grabado y los detalles. No había duda de que esa era un trabajo bien hecho, el cual solo un buen herrero lograría hacer con aquel acero. Sujeto con fuerza la empuñadura y pudo apreciar cómo se acoplaba en su mano, sin importar para quien fuera hecha lo que solo daba puntos extra al trabajo del vikingo que lo hubiese hecho.

—Es un trabajo formidable.

—Por supuesto, esta daga fue hecha por Bocón —esbozó una sonrisa—

—Pues me gustaría conocerlo.

—Tal vez lo hagas.

—Hiccup.

Camicazi se aproximó a su amigo y le entrego su daga, sus ojos parecían querer decir algo que su boca no lograba articular. El vikingo espero a que su amiga hablara, pero solo le sujetaba la mano con un cariño que en su isla pocos le habían brindado.

—Descansa.

—Igual.

Con los buenos deseos la rubia se alejó de su amigo y se perdió tras la puerta de madera que crujió al ser cerrada. Quedando solo el vikingo, con su amigo aun roncando, permaneció un par de minutos en su lugar comprendiendo el gesto de su amiga. Quizás era el momento de entender que jamás volvería a ser un Hooligan, y que era el momento de avanzar.

XX

Grandísima Berta y Camicazi oian con alegría la decisión de su invitado, quien había aceptado convertirse en un Bog Burgalr. Sería el primer hombre en la historia en ser aceptado como un vikingo guerrero en aquella tribu. Hiccup se sentía un tanto avergonzado cuando la jefa dio el aviso a su gente, y sobre todo cuando vio la reacción de los pocos hombres entre la multitud.

Los vikingos lucían orgullosos por su nombramiento, logró percibir ese peso de ser un representante de los varones entre las vikingas. Muchos lo felicitaron con un fuerte apretón de manos y otros le dieron ciertos consejos para lograr soportar a las mujeres de aquella isla.

Una vez que todo aquel ajetreo termino solicito regresar a la isla dragón por alguna de sus pertenencias. Grandísima Berta acepto, y cuando Camicazi se ofreció acompañarlo esta se negó ya que no haber terminado sus labores que su propia madre le solicito. Cabizbaja solo se limitó a despedirse de su amigo.

—No tardes, hay mucho que te quiero enseñar de la isla.

—Solo voy por mis cosas y regreso.

Se montó en Chimuelo, que ya lo esperaba, y emprendieron el viaje hacia la isla dragón. En realidad lo que Hiccup deseaba era pasar a la isla prohibida para dar un último vistazo en busca de algo relevante, sentía que no podría volver pronto y en su interior una punzada le indicaba que en esa isla se escondía algo importante.

En el viaje su mente no se despegó de la idea de que en aquella isla vecina a la que habito por meses ocultaba un pasado importante. Y siempre que tenía una corazonada esta resultaba ser buena.

No podía pasar aquella isla sin antes pasar por sus pertenencias a la isla dragón, en especial por el mapa que estaba trazando de la isla, por lo que llegaron al valle después de unas horas de viaje. Sobrevolaron la isla Dragón, en las alturas pudieron ver diferentes tipos de bestias volaban sobre las copas de los árboles, otras tantas descansaban en los prados; todo estaba como lo habían dejado el día anterior.

Chimuelo giró para retornar un poco en su trayectoria y quedar sobre los árboles que tapaban en el valle. Descendieron con velocidad y cayeron sobre la superficie tapizada de césped. El dragón se dirigió al lago para dar un trago al agua, tenía bastante sed por aquel extraño día caluroso y soleado. En tanto, Hiccup se dirigió a su campamento para tomar las pocas pertenencias que tenía. En su mayoría cosas hechas por él mismo en su tiempo de ser un desterrado en esa isla.

—Bueno Chimuelo, solo termino de guardar esto y nos vamos.

Hiccup echaba en su morral la máscara que había usado para ocultar su identidad como jinete, con un último vistazo sonrió y lo guardo. Cerró su morral y al incorporarse se encontró con una figura sobre la inmensa roca que tenía a un costado.

—¡Por los dioses! —dio un salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Enfrente suya se encontraba Astrid sentada sobre la roca, con sus piernas cruzadas y sacando filo a la hoja de su hacha. El semblante era serio y con ese toque de cazadora que la caracterizaba.

—Quiero saber que ocurre.

—¿Disculpa?

Astrid se incorporó y de un salto bajo de la roca para quedar cerca de Hiccup, que a su vez fue retrocediendo. La rubia lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, como queriendo indagar en algo que la atormentaba.

—Nadie se vuelve tan bueno, en especial tú —la rubia alzaba sus brazos a los costados—. No puedo creer que fueras capaz de atrapar un Furia Nocturna, por lo menos tu solo no.

Hiccup no podía encontrar palabras para aquellas indagaciones que daba la vikinga, que no lucia para nada alegre. Cuando le dio alcance lo sujeto de su ropa y lo acercó a ella para que le mirara directo a los ojos.

—Dime, ¿Alguien te está ayudando? —sus ojos se clavaron en los de Hiccup—. ¿Alguien te está entrenando?

—¿Entrenar?

—¿Eres el Jinete del Furia cierto?

Al ver que su amigo estaba siendo acosado por la rubia, Chimuelo salto enseguida en ayuda oponiéndose entre el castaño y la rubia. Hiccup trató de calamar a su amigo para que no le hiciera daño a la su compañera, pero en eso un Nadder apareció del cielo y se colocó a un lado de la vikinga. Los dragones se enfrentaban con gruñidos, cada uno defendiendo a su propio jinete.

Hiccup y Astrid calmaron a sus respectivos dragones, el castaño acariciando a su amigo para que se tranquilizara. Astrid por su lado era ruda con su dragón, mostrando su dominio sobre el Nadder, y en eso radicaba el domar a uno de esas bestias para posterior entrenarlo; método que Hiccup no compartió en el momento clave, y que no le permitió obtener un dragón a tiempo para regresar a su casa.

Al ver a la rubia sintió que era su oportunidad de saber cómo estaba su casa, de cuál era la situación había en Berk. Necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba su padre, Bocón y Patapez.

—Astrid.

La joven se tornó para ver a Hiccup, pero en esa ocasión pudo percibir como su semblante se había suavizado por algún motivo.

—Debemos hablar.

* * *

 _¡He vuelto!_

 _Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero tuve un inconveniente con mi computadora ademas de mi tiempo reducido para escribir. Como sea, ya de nuevo todo esta en orden y pude terminar el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno ya vamos entrando a un nuevo arco argumental que ojala les guste como ha sido hasta ahora. Prometo no tardar para el siguiente capitulo, y pasemos a lo que sigue:_

 _ **Jonavis Flightless Dragon:** Gracias por tus palabras, intentare que la historia siga gustando n.n Y claro que habrá más sobre la relación de Hiccup y Chimuelo._

 _ **the-rider-sel:** Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Ojala te gustara n.n_

 _ **Jorge 4:** Todo lo que va sucediendo tendrá un porque y correlación así que hay que poner atención jajaja. Gracias por tus palabras._

 _ **Navid:** Es un gusto saber que te va gustando mi idea para la historia, se vendrán muchas cosas interesante que espero te gusten. Y sobre tus dudas se llevara un poco de tiempo para que se respondan, pero pon atención que habrán pistas n.n_

 _ **videl.S.S:** Lo ha reconocido, y hasta le ha buscado. El siguiente capitulo se aclarará todo jejeje_

 _ **Hiccstrid:** Gracias por tus palabras, espero mantenerte atenta a la historia y leerte seguido en los reviews :D_

 _ **UnbreakableWarrior:** Muchas gracias, daré lo mejor para mantener una buena historia._

 _Es todo por el momento, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo: **Juicio.** Como mencione no tardare para el siguiente capitulo, pero no les doy fecha para no quedarles mal jajaja solo estén atentos a la actualización._

 _Sin más por decir_

 _Au Revoir._


	9. Piratas y Bog Burgalrs

_Piratas y Bog Burgalrs_

Enfrente uno del otro, separados solo por la fogata, Hiccup y Astrid se miraban sin despegar la mirada del otro. Cada jinete tenía a su espada a su dragón, pendiente de lo que el otro pudiera hacer contra su humano. Por parte del vikingo la situación era muy incómoda, jamás espero que Astrid lo fuese a buscar ni mucho menos enfrentar. Se preguntó cómo habría dado con él, y porque estaba allí.

Por el otro lado, Astrid lucía un poco apartada en sus pensamientos. El comprobar que Hiccup efectivamente era el jinete del furia la tenía sorprendida, no cabía en ella que el peor de los Hooligans fuese considera el mismísimo Humungously. Sobre todo le tenía impresionada que se hubiera hecho de un furia nocturna, el dragón misterioso de los archipiélagos, y el más temido.

Hiccup no podía hablar todas las palabras se agolpaban en su boca, todas queriendo salir primero sin dejar a otra que lo consiguiera. Ordenó sus pensamientos y con un suspiro se encomendó a los dioses para no ser agredido por la rubia que no parecía prestarle atención.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

Astrid agitó ligeramente su cabeza para volver al valle en el que se encontraban.

—Este lugar está muy oculto.

—No fue difícil —se encogió de hombros— Me dirigí a donde te había dejado la soga y… —se detuvo por un instante, sus mejillas tomaron cierto color, pero prosiguió—. Eres un inútil, ¿lo sabias?

—¡Oye!

—Has dejado tu rastro por todos lados, no me tomó mucho para encontrar tu rastro hasta este punto.

—¿Enserio?

Astrid asintió y esto hizo que el vikingo se ruborizara avergonzado por el hecho de que pudieran encontrarlo. Se preguntó si los marginados al no haber sido corrido de la isla lo hubieran encontrado. Negó frenéticamente la cabeza, no quería imaginarse que les hubiera sucedido a Camicazi y él si hubiera ocurrido.

—No lo entiendo.

—¿Qué?

—Cómo es que tienes un Furia Nocturna.

Hiccup sonrió enorgullecido y se giró para encontrarse con Chimuelo, este a su vez esbozo una aterradora mueca que reconocía como su sonrisa. Le divertida ver cómo es que su amigo quería imitarlo, y eso era algo que apreciaba por el hecho de querer expresarse. Cuando se tornó hacia Astrid esta les miraba con el ceño fruncido, no entendía esa unión especial y no la culpaba. Los Hooligans creían formar un lazo especial con sus dragones, pero la verdad era que no la tenía como ellos.

—Bueno, es una larga historia que…

—Hay tiempo, quiero escucharlo.

—Sí, sí, claro —la presencia de la rubia era de autoridad, no por nada era la mejor de los vikingos de su edad— pero antes me encantaría saber cómo es que intuiste que era yo el jinete del Furia.

Las mejillas de la vikinga se ruborizaron a tal grado que parecían dos tomates, su mirada azul la desvió a un costado y no contesto. Hiccup alzó una ceja sin comprender el comportamiento inesperado de su compañera, esperaba una respuesta directa sin silencios; incluso se imaginó ser regañado por su osadía. Pero la rubia había pasado de autoridad a una joven avergonzada por algún motivo.

El castaño permaneció inmóvil esperando a que Astrid le contestara, no quiera que por su impaciencia su compañera volviera a ese comportamiento agresivo hacia él. El fuego de la fogata hacia reventar pedazos de madera que saltaban en chispas. Sus ojos se clavaron en ese punto cuando percibió que el dragón de la rubia reposaba en el suelo a espalda de su jinete.

—¿Astrid?

—Por la daga —soltó sin pensar, como obligándose a responder—. Regrese hace un tiempo a ver si te encontraba en la isla, pero al no tener mucho tiempo lo único que se me ocurrió fue dejarte la daga junto a la soga, esperando que un día fueras por ellos.

El corazón de Hiccup dio un vuelco de alegría al saber que esa daga era en realidad de la rubia. Si no fuese porque estaba en presencia de la vikinga estaría saltando de alegría por la atención mostrada.

—No me malinterpretes, lo hice como agradecimiento por lo que hiciste.

—Gracias, no debiste.

—Es que no quería sentir que te debía algo.

—Pero, ¿darme tu daga de jinete? —la sacó de su funda y la sostuvo en sus manos—. Esto es algo especial, y de muy buena herrería.

—Imagine que la necesitarías más.

Hiccup dibujo una media sonrisa y guardo la daga en su funda, que desprendió de su cinturón. La extendió hacia su verdadera dueña, que a su vez impresionada observó cómo se la devolvían.

—Es tuya, te la devuelvo.

—No, consérvala —Astrid sacó otra de la funda que colgaba en su cinturón—. Me han dado otra.

—¿Eso es posible?

—Solo si la pierdes en combate.

El vikingo intuyo que esa fue la mentira con la que obtuvo su nueva daga, porque era bien sabido que solo se daba una por cada jinete y esta no se debía perder jamás. Pero con lo que revelaba la rubia quizás había sus excepciones.

—Dime, ¿ahora si me contaras como te has hecho de un furia?

Dudoso Hiccup vio justo que Astrid se enterara todo lo que había sucedido después de la Elección. Aclaro su garganta y comenzó su narración de los sucesos más relevantes, pero sin contar porque no es que consiguió un dragón a tiempo. En cada palabra que decía Astrid lo escuchaba con atención como no queriendo perder algún detalle, se cuestionó internamente si estaba allí para obtener información y luego ir con su padre. Sin importar nada prosiguió, le contó de Camicazi y lo sucedido con los marginados luchando contra los dragones. Como dio con Chimuelo y el querer ayudarlo sin obtener nada a cambio salvo salvarle la vida.

En ese punto notó como el rostro endurecido de la rubia se había suavizado. Sus ojos parecían transmitir cierto agrado a lo que estaba escuchando, como si apreciara su buen gesto con el dragón y Camicazi. No quería aventurarse en su deducción con lo que veía de Astrid, pero parecía que lo estaba viendo diferente. Su historia toco el punto de la amistad con el dragón y como estos dos comenzaron formar una alianza.

—Un momento, ¿llamas a tu dragón Chimuelo?

—Sí, ¿hay algo malo en eso?

—No nada, prosigue.

Hiccup sabía que los Hooligans no le ponían nombres a los dragones, ya que solo los veían como feroces bestias de guerra a las que llegaban a tener cierto aprecio. Eso no exentaba que algunos en verdad se encariñaran con sus dragones como era el caso de Alvin.

Continuo su narración de lo que era su vida en esos meses de destierro, pero pronto le contó sobre los sucesos de la noche anterior. Cuando Astrid escucho que le propusieron las Burgalrs a Hiccup frunció el ceño en un claro gesto de molestia.

—No habrás aceptado.

—Lo hice.

La vikinga no dijo nada, pero su rostro lucia dolido por algún motivo. Hiccup se preguntaba porque esos cambios tan repentinos de la rubia a con él. No quieria hacerse falsas ilusiones, pero esperaba que algo en todo eso fuese que Astrid le tenía cierto aprecio.

—Tú eres un Hairy Hooligan, no puedes irte con otra tribu.

—Astrid, ya no soy mas uno de ustedes —dijo con pesar— Me han desterrado y no podré volver con la frente en alto.

—Eso no es del todo cierto.

—¿De que hablas?

La vikinga le explicó que tenía probabilidad de regresar a la tribu, con un furia nocturna de dragón y todo lo que había estado haciendo en los mares circundantes podían ayudar. Le menciono que existía una antigua regla olvidad, donde si un Hooligan muestra ser valeroso y férreo vikingo podría tener un juicio con el concilio para reconsiderar su destierro.

No se quiso formar esperanzas con esa información, que su padre lo quisiera de vuelta no sería sencillo. No por el hecho de que no lo quisiera de vuelta, era por los del concilio que se mostraban duros con las reglas. Sin mencionar que algunos no lo tenían en muy buen estima por ciertos accidentes que habían tenido.

Cuando Astrid explicaba su plan no se pudo contener en su emoción, una que se mostró un poco pero suficiente para no pasar desapercibido. Se notaba que estaba ansiosa por regresar a la isla para dar a conocer la noticia, quizás era eso lo que la tenía motivada. Dar a conocer la verdadera identidad del Jinete del Furia sería un punto favorable para su carrera como jinete.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Volverás hacer uno de nosotros?

No necesitaba considerar nada, su respuesta era evidente. Deseó montar a Chimuelo y volar en dirección de Berk, pero recordó a las Burgalrs y Camicazi que le esperaban en su propia isla. No podía hacerles eso de irse sin hablar antes con ellas, tenía que ir y darles las nuevas. Lamentaba que al dar su noticia Camicazi se desilusionara por no tener a su amigo cerca.

—Claro, pero antes debo hacer algo.

XX

Hiccup y Astrid se dirigían en dirección de la isla de las Bog Burgalrs, el vikingo quiso ir solo para dar la noticia, pero la rubia no quería que se arrepintiera por lo que decidió ir con él. Cada cual volaba sobre su dragón, siendo Chimuelo mucho más rápido que el Nadder de Astrid, quien apenas le daba alcance.

En el viaje no hubo intercambio de palabras, y ninguno las buscó. Cada cual estaba en sus propios pensamientos, razonando las nuevas y analizando lo que podría ser el futuro. Hiccup por su parte no comprendía porque la rubia lo estaba ayudando tanto, esperaba a que Patapez lo hiciera pero jamás ella. Su otro pensamiento iba en su amigo, el que no lo había ido a buscar para ayudarlo, en su interior se produjo un vacío de tristeza. Le dolía pensar que su mejor amigo de toda la vida no se hubiera preocupado por su estado.

En un punto del viaje observó de reojo a su compañera, quiso preguntarle sobre su amigo, sacarse la duda de lo que era su vida. Se contuvo al ver a lo lejos la isla de las Bog Burgarls, que era bastante similar al de Berk. Apretaron el vuelo y pronto pudieron divisar la costa de la isla, y detrás el pueblo que se levantaba con sus edificaciones.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la orilla de la playa se percataron del fuerte sistema de vigilancia. Drakkar de guerra surcaban como guardias las costas, pero no fueron atacados porque reconocieron a Chimuelo. Astrid no perdia ningún detalle de la isla, esa era su primera vez en otra que no fuese la suya.

Una vez adentrados en la isla descendieron en la plaza central donde el monasterio de erguia como un gigante de roca y madera. Vikingas se aglomeraron a su alrededor, muchas observando con recelo a Astrid quien devolvía el gesto.

—Ya nos estábamos preocupando por que no volvieras, Hiccup.

Grandísima Berta apareció abriéndose paso entre las vikingas, que por respeto se fueron apartando. Una vez cerca se percató de la presencia de la rubia y alzó una ceja. Hiccup sabía que era por el tremendo parecido que tenía con su hija, pero con sus notables diferencias.

—¿Quién te acompaña?

—Ella es Astrid, es una Hairy Hooligan.

—Es un placer, mi señora.

La rubia mostró su gran educación ante la jefa de la tribu de sus aliados. Grandísima Berta con un movimiento de su cabeza devolvió el gesto amable, y sonrió sin dar más importancia al asunto.

—Bueno, imaginó que debemos hablar.

Hiccup asintió, y con un gesto de la jefa de las vikingas supo que debían seguirla. Se echó andar seguido de Astrid que no se notaba cómoda ante la presencia hostil de las mujeres de esa tribu.

Se dirigeron al monasterio donde, como la noche anterior, se sentaron en las mesas alargadas de la sala central. En ese instante Camicazi entró con su singular alegría, esa que se le contagiaba a cualquiera. Al ver a su amigo se acercó y lo saludo de forma muy amena, pero a su forma ya que las Burgalrs eran mujeres rudas; este dato que no perdió de vista Astrid.

—Disculpa, no hemos sido presentadas.

—Cierto, que torpe —Hiccup se levantó de su asiento—. Camicazi, ella es Astrid —la rubia de la tribu de aquella isla no evito esbozar una sonrisa pícara—. Astrid, ella es Camicazi.

—Es un gusto por fin conocerte —Camicazi extendió su mano a la otra rubia—. Me han hablado mucho de ti.

—¿Hablado de mí?

—Sí, Hiccup me platico de que eras tu quien le dejo la daga en la isla.

El vikingo estaba completamente avergonzado por la manera tan espontánea y natural de hablar del tema por parte de Camicazi, no quería ni ver el rostro de su compañera de Berk. Estaba seguro que mantendría el ceño fruncido, y que después de irse de la isla lo regañaría o algo peor. Pero siendo curioso, de reojo vio a Astrid que solo aceptaba el gesto de su contraparte sin expresión alguna.

—Una vez que ya nos hemos presentado lo conveniente es que hablemos de esta nueva situación.

—¿Cuál situación, madre?

—El que Hiccup no se quedara con nosotras.

Camicazi desvió su mirada hacia Hiccup, pero sobre su hombro distinguió a Astrid que se mantenía de brazos cruzados. Hasta ese momento no cayó en cuenta de lo que significaba la presencia de esa persona especial para su amigo, su corazón se estrujo por la realidad de la situación, sin embargo, sentía alegría por Hiccup.

—Lamento desistir de la oferta, pero hay una posibilidad de regresar con los míos.

—Que hayan mandado alguien por ti ya dice mucho.

—En realidad no me mandaron —apresuró a decir Astrid, pero pareció que eso lo dijo sin pensar. Su rostro enrojeció y desvió la mirada—. Digo, solo quería ver que Hiccup estuviera bien.

Grandísima Berta miro a los jóvenes Hooligans y esbozo una dulce sonrisa con sus labios partidos.

—Bien, no puedo competir contra lo que eres —la jefa se levantó de su lugar y agregó antes de partir—. Ve con los tuyos, sé que conseguirás ser de nuevo un Hooligan.

—El más formidable de todos —agregó Camicazi.

—Se los agradezco —Hiccup estaba avergonzado— Espero volver a verlas.

—Eso tenlo por seguro —la rubia le guiño el ojo.

No hubo nada que discutir que no fuese el tema de la residencia de Hiccup, y terminado la charla les dejaron partir de nuevo a su hogar. Camicazi los acompaño donde sus dragones descanzaban, parecía que Chimuelo y el Nadder de Astrid se empezaban a llevar mejor.

Cada vikingo monto a su dragón, Hiccup y Camicazi se despidieron como buenos amigos. Astrid solo permaneció en su dragón esperando a que los dos terminaran su despedida, pero por algún motivo no se notaba del todo contenta.

—Amigo, te visitare uno de estos días en Berk.

—Si consigo volver a ser un Hooligan.

—No me cabe duda que lo conseguirás.

—Gracias, bien, es hora de partir.

Cuando los jinetes se preparaban para emprender el vuelo unas campanadas sonaron en todo el poblado. Las vikingas comenzaron a correr hacia los muelles, muchas de ellas sostenían armas afiladas y escudos. Si no fuese por las campanas retumbando en sus oídos, eso bastaría para saber que estaban siendo atacadas.

—¿Un ataque?

—Sube, rápido.

Hiccup le extendió la mano a su amiga para que montara a Chimuelo, dudosa pero aventurera la joven aceptó. Se acomodó detrás de su amigo, y por petición de este lo sujeto por detrás pasando sus manos por el pecho.

Una vez listos los jinetes emprendieron el vuelo para ver lo que sucedía, y lo que encontraron fue una flota de barcos piratas. Hiccup distinguió el emblema en las velas, las reconoció del ataque al Drakkar de la jefa de la tribu. Seguramente los piratas querían venganza por la jugarreta que les hicieron las Bog Burglars.

Los Drakkar de la tribu se fueron formando en posición para defender su hogar, la evidente lucha estaba por desatarse. Hiccup se giró hacia Astrid y le dijo que debían ayudar, la rubia no se notaba muy convencida.

—No es nuestra lucha, Hiccup.

—Claro que lo es, son nuestros aliados.

Astrid con el ceño fruncido veía la flota enemiga aproximarse, en su interior el debate de lo que debían hacer y lo que era correcto se daba con intensidad.

—Hiccup, tu amiga tiene razón —hablo Camicazi casi en su oído— Por muy aliados esta pelea no les concierne salvo que lo solicitemos.

—Recuerda que en este momento no soy un Hooligan —el vikingo volvió su mirada al frente—. Soy el Jinete del Furia, y mi deber es ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Con esto y sin esperar la respuesta de Astrid le ordenó a Chimuelo que emprendiera el vuelo. El dragón se dirigio hacia la playa donde las vikingas montaban guardia a la espera de lo que sucediera en el mar. Distinguieron a Grandísima Berta abordando un Drakkar, por lo que descendieron sobre la cubierta del navío.

—Señora, permítame ayudarle en la lucha.

—Nos serias de mucha ayuda.

Hiccup asintió y se dirigió a su amiga que no parecía tener la intensión de bajar del dragón.

—Hija, baja, te necesito junto a mí.

—Me gustaría ayudar a Hiccup.

—Solo le estorbarías, venga, con nosotras tendrás igual que hacer.

Hiccup no dijo nada, pero la realidad es que siendo solo él y Chimuelo tendía mayor movilidad para atacar. Camicazi asintió con pesadez y bajo de Chimuelo, Hiccup le prometió que cuando fuera mejor jinete la llevaría consigo. Dicho lo anterior elevo el vuelo a gran velocidad y se perdió entre las nubes blancas que surcaban aquella tarde el cielo.

Una vez oculto entre las nubes sacó su catalejo para dar un vistazo al terreno de batalla, las dos flotas mantenían su distancia a la espera del primer ataque enemigo. Distinguió la típica formación pirata en rectángulo, el ataque era como un gran bloque que destrozaba las líneas defensivas de los navíos contrarios. La única manera que tenía en mente para destrozar su formación era atacar al navío en el centro, quien mantenía una vela negra como signo de liderazgo.

—¿Cuál es tu plan?

Astrid junto a su dragón se colocó a su lado, su semblante no era de molestia ni fastidio era algo diferente. Hiccup pudo ver un fuego ardiendo en sus ojos como si ansiara entrar en combate, no sería extraño siendo ella una Hooligan.

—Debemos destruir la flota desde el centro.

—Eso es una locura, nos llevaran proyectiles de balista.

—Lo sé, por eso tu trabajo será crear una cortina.

—¿Cortina?

Hiccup le explico el plan que tenían en mente mientras lo escuchaba, la rubia pensó que era una locura, pero reconocía que de funcionar daría por terminado pronto la batalla. Una vez explicado el plan la rubia asintió y descendió en dirección a los Drakkar que se aproximaban en formación triangular a sus enemigos.

En lo alto del cielo esperaban a ver el cambio de formación de los navíos de las Bog Burgalrs, ese sería el momento de atacar. Espero unos minutos cuando vio que la formación se partió en dos, eso indicaba que Astrid había conseguido hacer que Grandísima Berta se atreviera atacar de ese modo.

Cuando los drakkar de la tribu vikinga rodeaba la formación pirata una vapor de agua comenzó a brotar a su alrededor. Eso era obra de Astrid, quien recibió la orden de flamear el agua. El vapor no cubriría toda la formación pirata, pero serviría de distracción junto con su compañera.

—Es hora de actuar, amigo.

En picada descendieron hasta donde se encontraban los navíos de los piratas, que en ese momento estaban tan atentos con el ataque de la flota enemiga y al cuidado del dragón que rondaba por el vapor de agua. Hiccup sabía que los piratas creerían que se trataba de él, por lo que decidió usar Astrid como engaño para el atacar sin problema en barco central.

Mientras descendían de lo alto no dejo de pensar en Astrid, temía que por su parte del plan fuese herida. No se perdonaría si le sucediera algo, pero también reconocía la fortaleza que tenía la rubia. Astrid no era una mujer débil que solo espera a ser rescatada, ella era una guerrera formidable y en ese momento lo demostraba. Sus pensamientos se truncaron ante la vista del navío principal de la flota. Se encontraban en rango de atacar y ser visto por lo que debían actuar pronto.

—A m marca, Chimuelo —el dragón espero mientras descendían la marca de su jinete—. ¡Fuego!

Chimuelo expulsó de su boca el fuego de plasma azul en dirección a la cubierta del navío. El impacto dio seco en el centro quemando la madera y dejando un fuego azulado que consumía todo a su alrededor. Pero en vez de tener una huida o que la atención se dirigiera apagar las llamas producidas por el fuego de dragón, los piratas se concentraron en las balistas y empezaron a disparar los grandes proyectiles.

Hiccup y Chimuelo como pudieron esquivaron la embestida enemiga, pero tuvieron que retroceder hacia los cielos. El ataque de pronto dejo de ser contra los drakkar de las Bulgalrs para concentrarse en él como en Astrid. La rubia salió disparada de la protección del vapor por recibir tantos disparos de las balistas.

El vikingo reconoció entonces que no iban del todo por la tribu de vikingas sino por el Jinete del Furia. Con un movimiento de pies le indicó a Chimuelo que aumentara la velocidad para salir del rango de fuego enemigo, pero al ver hacia atrás vio que Astrid tenía problemas para esquivar los proyectiles; muchos de ellos tenían ganchos, si caía presa de uno seria su perdición. Tirando de la cuerda hizo que su amigo girara y cayeran en picada para ir por la rubia, no la podía abandonar.

Con una agilidad que hasta el momento no habían tenido que usar esquivaron los proyectiles, se dirigían hacia los navíos cercanos que lanzaban los ganchos con cadenas, pasaron de largo a la rubia que les miró atónita y atacaron. Chimuelo lanzó su plasma a los próximos para eliminar las balistas y los cabrestantes, pero solo pudo contra un par de barcos. El ataque era insistente y al estar cerca los piratas en la cubierta disparaban de sus arcos flechas de punta quebrada; esa que desgarraba todo por dentro del cuerpo si te daban con una.

Uno de los navíos pirata pasó de largo a Chimuelo para concentrarse en el Nadder, Hiccup vio como el proyectil era disparado tan rápido que al voltear, siguiendo su dirección, solo pudo observar como daba en una costado del dragón de Astrid, muy cerca de su ala izquierda. El animal cayo en seco en dirección al agua, pero Astrid por el impacto se separó de su dragón en la caída. Hiccup con un movimiento rápido de la cuerda hizo girar a su furia y se arrojaron como una lanza en ayuda de la rubia que caía entre gritos y miedo. A solo un par de metros del agua salada Hiccup atrapo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Astrid, la rubia mantenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba. Al sentirse protegida se encogió y se aferró a la ropa del castaño, esa era la primera vez que la veía de ese modo. Tan inocente y frágil.

—Sácanos de aquí, Chimuelo.

El dragón se dirigió hacia el navío con la vela de más grande, donde se encontraba comandando la jefa de la tribu. Cayó en el centro de la cubierta y pronto fueron auxiliados por vikingas.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Le han dado a su dragón.

—Pobre —dijo Camicazi, quien llegaba en su ayuda.

Hiccup dejó que Astrid bajara con ayuda de su amiga, por alguna razón no decía palabra alguna. Se encontraba en buen estado y no estaba en shock como para quedarse sin que decir, seguramente estaba pensando en su dragón y lo que le pudo haber sucedido. Verla de ese modo solo hizo que un ardor se apoderada de su cuerpo.

—Esto lo han hecho personal —pronunció Hiccup.

Sin permitir que le preguntaran o dijeran algo pidió a Chimuelo que volvieran al cielo. Su velocidad había incrementado, el dragón podía sentir como su jinete le transmitía ese ardor por defender a los suyos. Volaron a gran velocidad a ras del agua, en su camino iban partiendo el mar. Al ir tan abajo los navíos de guerra no podían defenderse del dragón y sus ataques, pero era algo que no les molestaba del todo. Los cascos estaban reforzados por bloques de madera de un árbol que resistía el fuego de dragón más que la madera de un árbol normal. Para que ardiera se necesitaban varios ataques a un mismo punto, momento en que los arqueros pudieran atacar al jinete y matarlo.

Hiccup sabía todo eso de los barcos de guerra, sus puntos fuertes y débiles. Agradeció a que su mejor amigo le encantaba leer, y algo de todas sus pláticas aburridas se le habían quedado en su memoria. Pero en ese momento no iba salvó a hundir un solo barco, los demás se los estaba dejando a sus aliadas. El vikingo se dirigía al central, apegándose a su plan inicial. Cortando la cabeza de la serpiente el cuerpo solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que muriera.

Esquivando los navíos amigos se adentró a los del enemigo, su velocidad era tal que el ojo humano apenas podía captar una mancha negras pasar por los cascos de los drakkar. Se dirigía hacia el barco principal, pero entre más avanzaba la cantidad de flechas aumentaba, por lo que no le quedó más que hacer una jugada riesgosa. Le indicó a Chimuelo que se sumergiera en el mar, y sin pensarlo un dudar lo hizo.

Los piratas observaban con atención el agua, el temor por la desaparición del jinete del furia los puso tensos. Algunos se atrevieron a disparas las flechas a ciegas, esperando que una pudiera dar en el blanco. Pasaron largo minutos sin la presencia del jinete o su dragón, las sospechas de que se habían ahogado tomaban fuerza ya que una furia nocturna no era un dragón marítimo. Pero cuando la confianza se apoderaba de cada cuerpo pirata un estruendoso ruido de madera crujir los hizo temer de nuevo.

El barco insignia se estaba hundiendo y un par de navíos por igual. Los piratas cercanos a los navíos hundiéndose observaron como uno más caía presa de un fuego purpura que emergía del mar atravesando la parte inferior de los cascos hasta la cubierta, permitiendo el agua infiltrarse en el interior de los bracos.

Esta desconcentración la aprovecharon las Burgalrs que arremetieron contras los piratas, que sin dirigente se dispersaron. Entre la batalla Chimuelo e Hiccup emergieron del mar y se lanzaron en ataque contra los piratas cercanos. Por su filosofía el vikingo solo hundía barcos, y trataba de no matar a nadie. Pero a su diferencia, las vikingas no tomaban presos y pronto la victoria estaba de su parte.

XX

Hiccup observaba desde la ventana de su habitación el pedazo de mar donde se había llevado acabo la batalla. A su espalda se encontraba Astrid afligida por la situación de su dragón, al que habían llevado a unos establos para ser atendido. Tuvo que dejarlo en ese lugar para que descansara, aun cuando quería estar con ella no se lo permitieron al tener que ir en un reunión con Grandísima Berta y el consejo.

El castaño se giró para ver a la rubia sentada en una de las sillas de madera, esperando a que aparecieran las vikingas y poder entablar la reunión. Con una valentía que aun quedaba en su cuerpo por la batalla se fue a sentar a su lado, y con decisión le sujeto la mano en el regazo de Astrid. El contacto y el repentino gesto le tomó de sorpresa a la vikinga que por un instante amago con quitar su mano, pero al final decidió dejarla en su lugar.

—Estará bien.

—Aquí no hay los conocimientos para tratar un dragón.

—Te prometo que una vez termine la reunión volamos a Berk para traer alguien a que la atienda como se debe.

Astrid alzó su rostro con los ojos llorosos, y entendió que no era el único que había formado una verdadera amistad con el dragón. Quizás no del modo como lo tenía con Chimuelo, pero se asemejaba. No era el típico sentimiento falso de amistad que se formaba entre los jinetes de Berk y los dragones, lo sintió sincero y honesto.

—Te lo prometo.

—Gracias.

Al salón entró la jefa de la tribu seguida de unas cuantas vikingas de semblante aguerrido y poco femenino. En ese momento el castaño se preguntó porque Camicazi, aun estando desalineada, había salido con facciones menos toscas y más femeninas.

—Esta sesión será rápida —anunció la jefa.

—El tema a tratar es el estado hostil que se está viviendo en los archipiélagos —hablo una anciana, la que debía ser la sabia de la tribu— y de las medidas a tomar para que esto no se vuelva a presentar.

Las mujeres vikingas comenzaron hablar sobre sus puntos de vistas, y de lo que tenían en mente para acabar con los peligros que representaban los piratas. Los cuales cada vez había más presencia de ellos en las aguas del archipiélago.

Entre la discusión Hiccup y Astrid se miraron intrigados, hasta el momento no les habían hecho caso y no parecía que tuviera de que estar en esa reunión. Pero cuando estuvieron por levantarse para pedir cortésmente su retiro del salón, la jefa del grupo los observó. Su mirada bajo hasta la mano entrelazada de los vikingos, que al percatarse de cómo se encontraban se separaron avergonzados.

—Les hemos pedido venir para agradecerles su valentía —hablo Berta—, ustedes serán vikingos de honor en esta isla. Les estaremos en deuda.

—Se los agradecemos, pero no es necesario.

—Es necesario, fueron de gran ayuda para no alargar el combate —la mujer de gran tamaño parecía diferente en su semblante—, pero eso no es todo por lo que los citamos —Berta clavó los ojos en los de Hiccup— Hay una petición que deseamos puedan llevar al gran Estoico el Vasto.

—Usted dirá.

Hiccup y Astrid abrieron sus ojos como platos al escuchar la petición de Grandísima Berta, sus mentes no podían asimilar lo que acaban de escuchar. Asombrados se miraron uno al otro como esperando que su compañero le corroborara la petición de la jefa de la tribu. Pero solo con verse comprendieron que no estaban alucinando, se volvieron a las mujeres que tenían enfrente sin saber que decir. Solo hubo un prolongado silencio donde muchos pensamientos se agolparon en la cabeza de los Hooligans.

* * *

 _Como lo he prometido no tarde en traer el nuevo capitulo. Sé que en el anterior avance el titulo de este capitulo, y puede que se preguntaran al inicio porque no es el mismo, bueno, la respuesta es sencilla. Analizando la historia y los sucesos en los que lo dejamos en el anterior capitulo creí conveniente un capitulo antes del titulado Juicio. Me di cuenta que algo faltaba para que tuviera sentido lo que tenia planeado, pero más que sentido era que se pudiera ver más real lo que en ese capitulo se leerá. Digamos que este capitulo nuevo es un alargue de lo que en realidad seria el viaje a la isla de las Bog Bulgalrs, y que dará cimientos fuerte a lo que se viene. Espero no haberlos confundido y se haber explicado bien la situación jajajaja. En fin, sin más palabras mareadora pasemos a lo siguiente:_

 ** _Jorge 4:_** _En un principio no tenia en claro si poner la propuesta, pero al final viendo el panorama completo con los demás capítulos que le seguían vi que, como mencionas, tenia sentido y daba fuerza algo que se leerá en el próximo capitulo jejeje. Bueno, sobre la pregunta: No quiero adelantar mucho, me gusta que lo vayan conociendo conforme avanza la historia y que den oportunidad a varias situaciones. Pero si, esta es una historia de HiccupxAstrid al 100% con sus complicaciones claro esta jajaja._

 _ **KatnissSakura:**_ _Desde que concebí la historia tenia planeado poner ciertos guiños o escenas de la película, modificadas para mi historia. Espero que las disfrutes jajaja. Exacto, no es que sea un nuevo método de entrenamiento sino que los conceptos son los erróneos, Hiccup les hará ver que deben cambiar eso para tener un amigo como dragón y no solo una maquina de guerra. Saludos._

 _ **Navid:**_ _Gracias, me da gusto leer que valio la pena la espera. Ojala que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado y te guste mucho como el anterior._

 ** _Hiccstrid:_** _Wow, es un honor saber que esta es una de tus historias favoritas. Con mayor razón debo de echarle ganas para mantener una buena historia y que la disfrutes jajaja._

 ** _videl.S.S:_** _Eso pronto lo sabremos, pero por el momento están juntos y viviendo su primer aventura jajajaja. Saludos._

 _Sin más por decir_

 _Au Revoir._


	10. Juicio

_Juicio_

Hiccup se encontraba sentado en la orilla del mar pensando en la propuesta de Grandísima Berta. Se preguntaba como reaccionaria su padre cuando le dijera sobre aquella petición tan peculiar en la jefa de la tribu. Si aceptaba cambiarían muchas cosas entre las dos tribus, sin mencionar su vida.

Chimuelo surcaba el cielo sobre su cabeza, entrando en calor para lo que sería el viaje de regreso a casa. Estaban esperando solo a ver las noticias del progreso del Nadder de Astrid, una vez que todo estuviera en claro partirían. Nervios era la única sensación que recorría su cuerpo, la que erizaba los bellos de su piel. Sus ojos comenzaban a secarse por la falta de parpadeo, y labios de su boca se partían por el contante paso de la lengua. No se sentía el mismo, era como si otra persona estuviera en su cuerpo.

Una figura se acomodó a su lado, por el rabillo del ojo distinguió una melena dorada que relucía a los rayos del sol naciente. Imaginó que se trataba de Camicazi por lo que su sangre se heló de inmediato. No encontraba palabras que decirle, pero sabía que debían hablar tarde que temprano.

—Te estiman mucho en esta isla.

Hiccup se giró para encontrarse con una Astrid perdida en el horizonte anaranjado, esperando los nuevos rayos de sol que iluminarían al mundo. Su semblante lucía perdido en algo inexistente para sus ojos, pero tan real para los de ella.

—Mira que han buscado la manera de que seas parte de su tribu.

—No creo que…

No pudo terminar su oración al ver la realidad de las palabras de su compañera. Primero le habían ofrecido que pertenecieran a su tribu, pero al declinar pensaron en esa propuesta que los uniría.

—¿Aceptaras?

No contestó el castaño que se encontraba pensando en los sentimientos de Camicazi, y en como ella se mostraba reacia a casarse. En su memoria brotó el recuerdo de aquella conversación en la isla dragón, le explico su situación y por qué huyo de su casa para obtener aventuras. Nunca le reveló quien sería su prometido, pero quedaba claro que eso había cambiado cuando lo conocieron. El hijo de Estoico el Vasto, heredero al trono, el jinete del furia. Sus títulos parecían pesar para la jefa de la tribu de las Bog Burgalrs, pero lo que más importaba era la destreza que mostraba en combate. Eso lo dejo en claro Grandísima Berta cuando hablaron del tema en la reunión del día anterior.

Desde ese momento no había tenido tiempo de ver a Camicazi, como si su madre le impidiera que verlo para hablar. Pensaba que tal vez lo hacían para que la rubia no influyera en sus emociones, porque una cosa era claro para todos: ellos se veían como buenos amigos.

—Tu silencio lo dice todo —Astrid pasaba sus brazos enfrente de sus piernas dobladas—. Se ve que se llevaban muy bien, y no hacen mala pareja.

—Solo somos amigos.

—Su matrimonio vendría bien para reforzar la alianza entre las tribus —Hiccup volteo hacia Astrid que seguía perdida en algo invisible en el horizonte—. Y en estas épocas donde la hostilidad acrecienta no vendría mal.

El vikingo volvió a ver al horizonte y encontró lo que tanto miraba la rubia, un futuro difícil donde la paz corría peligro. En sus ojos se dibujaba una situación donde las dos tribus estaban unidas por más que una simple alianza, donde ambas se volvían una para regir con fuerza en los archipiélagos. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento ante aquella pintura que solo sus ojos apreciaban, porque si su padre también la pudiera ver no habría marcha atrás. Esa unión les beneficiaba ambas tribus en tantos aspectos que no veía a su padre negando la petición de matrimonio entre sus hijos.

Un largo y sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios, bajo la cabeza y se perdió en los granos de arena sobre los que estaba sentado. El como el hijo de su padre acataría la orden de casarse con la hija de la jefa de sus aliados, y lo veía como una condición para regresar a Berk. No era que le desagradara su amiga, pero no la veía con esos ojos como cuando apreciaba la figura de la rubia a su lado. Movió sus ojos a un lado para verla, esta lo miraba con atención. Buscaba algo como en el horizonte, pero ahora en su postura.

Se quedaron en silencio viéndose el uno al otro como entablando una conversación sin palabras. El viento de la mañana, fresco y suave acaricio sus mejillas y revolvió sus cabellos como una madre consolando a sus hijos.

—Lo mejor será partir a Berk, mi Nadder necesita ayuda.

—Bien.

XX

Astrid al principio dudo en montar a la furia nocturna de Hiccup, pero la ganas de estar sobre un dragón tan especial le ganaron y se montó. El vikingo le solicitó que se sujetara de él porque el viaje seria veloz, Astrid titubeo en hacer lo que se le solicitaba para el viaje, pero no le quedó más que pasar sus manos por el pecho de Hiccup y sujetarse. El contacto de la rubia hizo que el castaño irguiera su espalda por los nervios. Por primera vez estaba tan cerca de la joven que tanto le gustaba.

Emprendieron el vuelo acompañado con un grito ahogado de Astrid, que se asombró por la forma de moverse del dragón. Una Furia Nocturna era un dragón realmente veloz, por lo que era casi imposible verlo cuando surcaba los cielos.

La mayor parte del tiempo los vikingos se mantuvieron en silencio, pero eso no duro mucho. El viaje era de varias horas como para no intercambiar palabra alguna, y si no era una conversación extensa ni mucho menos amena servía para conocer el estado de ánimo del otro.

Para Hiccup el comportamiento de Astrid le resultaba peculiar y nada propio de su carácter. Deseaba preguntar porque de su silencio, de aquellas miradas furtivas que le dedicaba o de lo tenso de su cuerpo. Pero una duda mayor y de más tiempo debía escapar de su interior, porque no habría un mejor momento para preguntarlo que en el momento que atravesaban la isla dragón.

De reojo observó a su compañera mirar hacia abajo, su mente se llenaba de recuerdos y emociones. Eso le pasaba justo a él cada que miraba la isla desde el cielo, montado en su amigo.

Chimuelo se percató de la situación entre los vikingos, y sobre todo en la encrucijada que se encontraba su jinete. Con su oreja bofeteo a Hiccup para llamar su atención, el vikingo se quejó por el doloroso golpe recibido, pero al ver a su amigo entendió lo que le quería decir. Lo alentaba a que le preguntara Astrid lo que sentía, y a su vez que él fuese valiente y expresara sus propios sentimientos. Nervioso el castaño le ordeno con su mano a Chimuelo que pusiera atención a donde iba, pero ese gesto de su dragón lo había alentado y llenado de valor.

—Astrid.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué fuiste tú la que me has ido ayudar y no Patapez?

—Él fue quien quería ir a la isla dragón ayudarte —habló como si eso fuese del ayer—, me entere de sus intenciones y decidí ayudarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya lo dije, porque sentía que te lo debía —desvío la mirada—. Gracias a ti conseguí a mi Nadder.

—Pudieron venir los dos.

—No, Patapez es un instructor —informó la rubia— No consiguió ser un jinete en toda la regla, por tal tiene limitado la distancia de la que puede alejarse de Berk.

—El nunca busco ser un jinete —Hiccup sonrió—. Entonces por eso fuiste tú.

—Sí, te iba a dejar una cesta de comida y ropa —confesó—, pero no conté con que me mandarían a patrullar con Patán.

—¿Iba contigo cuando…

—No, me le escapé —la rubia esbozó una sonrisa—. Él si es un completo inútil.

Hiccup y Astrid se echaron a reír como si hubieran contado un chiste, o como si no estuvieran en una difícil situación. Después de las risas el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, regente y dueño de sus gargantas.

No hizo falta que volvieran hablar, la montaña de la isla de Berk ya se dibujaba a lo lejos marcando su destino. En una situación normal Hiccup le pediría a Chimuelo que aumentara la velocidad, pero al no haberse detenido a descansar no deseaba forzar a su amigo. Dejaron que la tarde se consumiera y la noche arribara en el cielo, manifestando esa protección que solo la obscuridad y la luna podían brindar. Conforme se acercaban a la isla, Hiccup y Astrid pudieron observar unas figuras de vikingos tallados en unas columnas de roca salientes del mar. En sus bocas abiertas y enormes un fuego abrasador iluminaba el mar. Esas figuras no solo eran decorativas, servían como puestos de vigilancia al estar ubicados en la redonda de la isla.

Astrid miró asombrada como Chimuelo paso de largo por los puestos de vigilancia sin activar la alarma, lo que indicaba que para los ojos de los guardias eran invisibles. Su sorpresa pronto fue calmada por el recuerdo de que estaba montando un furia nocturna, pero su le sorprendió como es que pasaron sobre un escuadrón de jinetes que montaba guardia cerca de Berk.

Una vez que se encontraron sobre la plaza principal del pueblo descendieron ante el asombro y cautela de los vikingos que lo miraban. Entre más descendían el número de vikingos se incrementaba, todos asombrados de ver que un dragón tan misterioso y poco visto estuviera en la isla. Cuando estuvieron en tierra firme cada hombre y mujer en la explanada se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver quién era el jinete de la furia nocturna.

—¿Hiccup?

—Es el hijo inútil de Estoico.

—¿Cómo un desterrado tiene un furia?

Los vikingos intercambiaban palabras entre ellos sin la educación de que no los pudiera oir el castaño. Hiccup bajo de su dragón y ayudo a la rubia, al estar en el suelo Astrid le sujeto fuerte de la mano que le ofreció para ayudarle a bajar. Sus ojos le dejaban en claro que se mantuviera firme, aun venia lo difícil.

—¡Hiccup!

Patapez hizo su aparición entre la multitud y corrió abrazar a su amigo, lo cargo en alto y dio una vuelta zarandeándole. Su mejor amigo no podía ocultar la gran emoción de volver a ver a su castaño amigo, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le contagio y ambos soltaron a reír. Por encima del hombro regordete de su amigo vio como Patán, Brutacio y Brutilda le miraban con el ceño fruncido.

—Tienes que contarme todo —hablo su mejor amigo—. Es increíble que tengas un furia.

—Amigo, tengo que hablar con mi padre.

—Oh, cierto.

Ante la desilusión de su amigo se abrió paso entre la gente seguido de Astrid, quien por su parte necesitaba la ayuda para su dragón. Pero no tuvieron que caminar mucho para encontrar al jefe de la tribu y sus dos tenientes.

Hiccup permaneció de pie frente a su padre que le miraba con el ceño fruncido, en cambio, Bocón y Alvin lo miraban con cierta alegría. Con valentía dio un paso hacia las figuras de autoridad y aclaro su garganta para poder comenzar hablar.

—Que haces aquí —se adelantó su padre—. Eres un desterrado.

—Vengo por la oportunidad de volver a ser un Hooligan.

—Eso no es posible.

—Con todo respeto, Estoico —Astrid se emparejó con Hiccup—. Hay una regla que lo permite, es el acta del perdón.

Estoico alzó una ceja al ver que la mejor vikinga de la generación recientemente graduada estuviera defendiendo a su hijo.

—Además, el merece volver hacer aceptado como uno de los nuestro —se giró con los demás vikingos para que pudieran escuchar— Hiccup es el famoso Jinete del Furia, y quien ha salvado a nuestros drakkar cuando han estado en peligro.

Un cuchicheo se extendió a lo largo y ancho de la explana, debatiendo en lo que estaba diciendo la joven vikinga. Muchos mantenían una postura reacia a creerlo, a pesar de tener a Chimuelo allí cerca de Hiccup. Otros tantos cambiaron su semblante a uno de admiración, pero los que realmente importaban no expresaban ni un atisbo de negativa o afirmación.

Para Hiccup el único rostro que importaba era el del jefe de la tribu, solo quería saber lo que su padre sentía y pensaba de su regreso. En verdad esperaba otra manera de haberlo recibido por parte de su padre, pero estaba consiente que ese era el comportamiento esperado en una figura de autoridad como la suya.

—Estoico, padre, he vuelto porque yo jamás he dejado de ser un Hairy Hooligan —su voz, para su propia sorpresa, sonaba ronca y firme—. No importa que me hayan desterrado, que lo vuelvan hacer porque yo nunca dejare de ser parte de esta tribu.

—Pides un juicio, ¿eh? —el que hablo fue Alvin—. Si se te concede sabrás que si se te niega el regreso ya no es el destierro lo que recibirás.

La sangre se le heló al vikingo, pero no lo demostró. Se quedó firme en su lugar sin expresar temor alguno, asintió y mantuvo la mirada en los hombres frente suya.

—Por mí que se lleve el juico, Estoico.

—Hiccup, piénsalo bien —Bocón se notaba ansioso— Puede que no salga como lo esperes.

—Soy un vikingo, nunca damos marcha atrás.

Hubo un silencio en todo la explanada, cada alma presente miraba a Estoico en la espera de su respuesta. El rostro duro del jefe de la tribu no dejaba a especulaciones, la falta de emoción en sus ojos no indicaban cual pudiera ser la respuesta que estuviera tanteando.

Hiccup permaneció parado con Astrid a su derecha y Chimuelo a su izquierda. Gracias a la presencia de ambos es que no había retrocedido ante la mirada de su padre, un vikingo que se imponía en presencia. Solo el mejor vikingo de la tribu era nombrado como jefe, y ocuparía el trono de Berk, ese hombre era su padre y no por nada había ganado el título.

—Bien, si eso es lo que deseas tendrás tu juicio.

—Se lo agradezco.

—Aun no lo agradezcas.

Con esto Estoico se retiró al igual que muchos de los presentes, Bocón y Alvin partían del lugar cuando les alcanzo el castaño. Le extendió a Bocón una carta sellada que recibió, le solicito que su padre la leyera y le menciono que se trataba de un asunto oficial. Aquella carta por parte de Grandísima Berta jugaría a su favor, aun cuando lo que contenía era algo que no deseaba llevar a cabo. Por su lado, Astrid solicitó a Alvin mandar curanderos a la isla de las Bog Burgalrs para auxiliar a su Nadder. La petición fue aceptada ya que no se podía abandonar a un dragón de jinete, Alvin le indicó que apenas el sol saliera por el horizonte partirían en auxilio de su dragón.

Patapez fue el único que permaneció en la espera de su amigo, con una mirada de ansiedad y preocupación. El vikingo se le aceró y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, quería dejarle saber que no debía de que preocuparse. Con aquel gesto el vikingo gordinflón suavizo su semblante para posterior darse un fuerte abrazo con su mejor amigo que durante meses no había tenido contacto.

—Es bueno volver a verte, amigo.

—Hay mucho de que platicar.

—Ya lo creo.

Los amigos se retiraron de la plaza central para ir a su lugar favorito cerca del bosque detrás del poblado. El único lugar donde no eran juzgados por los demás vikingos, y donde ambos podían andar libres sin preocuparse por ser molestados.

XX

Aquella noche no había podido descansar, se mente estaba revoloteando en lo que sería su juicio. A diferencia de Patapez que se retiró a su casa, él se quedó en los acantilados acompañado de Chimuelo. No tenía hogar aun al que volver y no le habían dado un lugar donde pudiera descansar, seguramente porque seguía siendo un desterrado. Ese título te privaba de muchas cosas, en especial cuando osas volver a tu isla.

La luna de aquella noche estaba completa en aquel cielo nocturno, iluminada y magnifica aguardando por sus deseos. Suspiro ansioso por tener pronto su juicio, su padre había aceptado darle uno para debatir si merecía volver, pero no marcó una fecha para llevar a cabo la reunión que decidiría su destino. Se recargó en su dragón que dormía plácidamente, para Chimuelo cualquier lugar podía ser su hogar y eso era una fortuna para él. Pero para el vikingo no lo era tanto, estaba tan unido a los suyos que necesitaba volver, a pesar de que no fuese muy querido entre la tribu.

Un Hairy Hooligan nunca dejaría de ser uno, eso lo sabía Hiccup que cerraba los ojos para conciliar un sueño que no sentía. La brisa acariciando su rostro lo relajaba, y el sonido lejano de unos grillos lo arrullaban hasta que sintió una tercera presencia. Medio abrió un ojo para encontrarse con la silueta sombreada de Astrid, la rubia le miraba con incertidumbre, dudando de si era bueno despertarlo.

—Astrid —la llamó antes de que partiera.

—¡Hiccup! Pensé que estaba durmiendo.

—No puedo conciliar el sueño.

—Ya somos dos.

El vikingo imaginó que la rubia estaba preocupada por su dragón, cuando la vio en los establos siendo curada por las Bog Burgalrs pudo ver un miedo que solo se siente cuando vas a perder alguien preciado. La invitó a que tomara asiento a su lado, imaginó que se negaría y preferiría seguir de pie, pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se sentó a un costado suyo.

—Tranquila, mañana iras con los curanderos para ayudar a tu Nadder.

—Sí, eso es bueno.

El comportamiento de Astrid no concordaba mucho al que conocía, incluso en esos días había variado mucho. Hiccup sentía que estaba en presencia de otra vikinga, y no de la aguerrida y mejor de su generación. La percibía indecisa y contrariada, no lo podía explicar en toda la regla, pero estaba seguro que algo la molestaba.

—No te he agradecido aun —soltó de pronto la rubia— Me has salvado ya dos veces, y la primera no solo mi vida.

—No tienes por qué agradecer.

—Claro que debo hacerlo, no es correcto que…

—Astrid, enserio, no hice salvo lo que debía —no quería darle más importancia de lo que se debía a lo hecho días atrás, no se sentía cómodo recibiendo las gracias.

—Te debo.

—Ya me has ayudado bastante —analizo su rostro en búsqueda de algo más—. Me has dado una oportunidad de regresar a casa.

Astrid no dijo nada ante lo último dicho por el castaño, su rostro era como el de una persona que era bombardeado por pensamientos y emociones contradictorias. Estaba seguro que algo había más aparte de darle las gracias por sus actos, pero no lograba captar en sus ojos que pudiera ser. Si algo le fascinaba de la rubia eran sus ojos que expresaban tanto y a la vez eran tan misteriosos, como la noche más obscura en presencia de una luna llena.

No le importaría quedarse toda la noche en esa posición, admirando a su compañera que se perdía en el horizonte. Bañada por la luz plateada de la luna, remarcando sus lindas facciones, observando con esos ojos azules la nada todo eso le fascinaba. No podía ver su rostro cuando la miraba, pero estaba seguro que era uno muy tonto.

Sintió la respiración agitada de su dragón, Chimuelo estaba en ese momento soñando con algo vivido aquel día. Hiccup sonrió cuando se relamió los labios como cuando estaba por degustar algún camarón y un pescado frito. Su amigo, su fiel compañero, la única familia que había tenido esos últimos meses.

—Escuche decir a Bocón que tu juicio será mañana por la tarde.

—Entre más pronto mejor.

—Hubiera deseado que fuese después —se giró y lo miró con esos enormes ojos azules—. Quería estar contigo para brindar mi apoyo, ya que soy la única testigo de lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Hiccup estaba asombrado por la reacción de la rubia, jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado que se preocuparía por él, y mucho menos ayudarlo. Quería sonreír, pero algo lo detuvo.

—Hable con Bocón y Alvin —prosiguió—. Les he contado lo que has hecho en la isla de las Bog Burgalrs, y mencione que te querían en su tribu.

—Espero que eso no me dé puntos malos.

—Mentí.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dije que te negaste desde un principio.

—¿No crees que si llegaran a preguntarle a Grandi…

—No lo harán, y de hacerlo sé que responderá lo que yo he dicho.

—¿Cómo estas tan segura?

—Solo lo sé.

Un silencio, irrumpido por los grillos a la distancia, reino entre los vikingos que se enfrascaron en sus pensamientos. Cada uno tenía por lo que debatir, Hiccup estaba asombrado por la actitud que había tomado la rubia a con él. Era totalmente distinta a la Astrid que conocía, una dura joven vikinga que lo ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo, pero que a su vez lo defendía cuando era víctima de las burlas de sus compañeros.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación actual, pero estaba feliz por tener ese acercamiento con Astrid. Si conseguía regresar a formar parte de la tribu no volvería a permitir que hubiera distancia entre los dos, la seguiría tratando como en ese momento. Se ganaría su amistad, y si era posible y con el tiempo correspondiente su corazón. Sonrío amargamente al ver su realidad, la mirada de su padre tan alejada de lo que conocía y su carácter no correspondía a una persona que estaba dispuesta a perdonar. Sin mencionar que de volver a la tribu estaría ya comprometido.

Astrid se levantó del césped y estiro sus brazos y bostezo, el evidente cansancio se reflejaba en su postura. Se tronó hacia donde Hiccup le miraba y le sonrió para su sorpresa, y la de ella misma.

—Cuando regrese seremos compañeros jinetes —dicho esto se giró y camino de prisa.

—Astrid.

La joven se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

—Gracias por tu ayuda.

La rubia asintió y se retiró tan rápido como sus piernas le daban. El castaño no despegó su mirada de la rubia sino hasta que esta desapareció de su vista. Se volvió acomodar en su dragón y cerró los ojos, en esa ocasión el sueño llegó con suavidad y calma. Y en el último pensamiento, que tuvo antes de volar al mundo de los sueños, fue la sonrisa de Astrid antes de partir.

XX

Todo Berk se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento de los jinetes, un coliseo subterráneo de gran tamaño donde en su circunferencia puertas de madera resguardaban a los dragones. Hiccup se encontraba en el centro siendo observado por cientos de ojos, juzgando o apoyando fuese el caso. Del lado del coliseo, donde un pedazo de montaña se erguía como el brazo de un gigante, su padre lo observaba en su trono de madera y cobre. A los costados del jefe de la tribu se encontraban sus dirigentes, siendo la primera a su derecha que se encontraba la anciana.

La anciana era la mujer con mayor edad de todo Berk, era la sabia y consejera del jefe. Se podría decir que era la segunda figura de mayor jerarquía en la tribu. Incluso su padre la respetaba y se hacía lo que decía en ciertos casos, el suyo como ejemplo. Toda la decisión reacia en la anciana y en su padre, solo que para su des fortunio debían estar ambos de acuerdo.

—Hoy nos reunimos en este recinto de poder para juzgar a un desterrado —habló Estoico, su voz gruesa atemorizante retumbo en todo el coliseo—. Se presentaran los argumentos del desterrado conocido como Hiccup Horrendo Abadejo III, posterior escucharemos a quienes gusten defenderlo —su padre pronunció aquello como una amenaza para el que se atreviera ayudar—. Una vez escuchemos lo que hayan dicho el concilio y la anciana tomaran la decisión.

Murmullos no se hicieron esperar cuando la voz de Estoico el Vasto dejo de pronunciar palabra alguna. Por la distancia en que se encontraba, Hiccup no distinguió ni una palabra de lo que decían los vikingos ubicados metros arriba. En ese momento deseo tener a Chimuelo con él, pero por orden de su padre su dragón tuvo que ser resguardado en una de las puertas que tenía enfrente.

Estoico retomo su lugar en el trono, Alvin fue quien ahora se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba al pequeño pódium que estaba frente suya. Su rostro lucia menos endurecido que el de su padre, incluso pudo sentir como este dibujaba una media sonrisa como muestra de apoyo.

—El desterrado tendrá un par de minutos para dar su argumento del porque debe regresar a nuestra tribu —sus ojos centellaron por el recuerdo de algo—. Recuerda que esto es un evento que no se ha dado en muchos años, y el ultimo tiene registro de sentencia de muerte… da tu mejor golpe, muchacho.

Si momentos antes lo había relajado con su actitud de apoyo ahora lo tenía nervioso con esa amenazaba, pero estaba consciente de que era parte de lo que debía hacer. En ese momento se preguntó si su padre también estaba en su papel, y si en verdad deseaba que volviera. Con eso en mente tomo aire y se dispuso a empezar con su explicación sobre porque debía volver, pero un tumulto en las gradas lo hizo detenerse.

Hiccup observó como su padre se levantaba con rostro desencajado de su trono, su dirigente de igual manera lo imitaron, y hasta la anciana se levantó con su bastón más alto que ella para observar algo a su espalda. Varios vikingos miraban al cielo y apuntaban a un punto determinado.

Con la curiosidad a tope se dio media vuelta para observar lo que tenía a todos estupefactos. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en dos puntos en el cielo entendió la reacción de todos, y con unas campanadas retumbando a lo lejos todo quedo más evidente.

En el cielo un dragón y su jinete volaban en dirección al coliseo, pero lo alarmante era el estado en que se encontraban ambos. El pesadilla monstruosa tenía sus alas perforadas y chamuscadas, su pecho rasgado y sangrante, no estaba de más pensar que ese sería su último vuelo. El jinete por otra parte no se apreciaba del todo bien, pero al ir recostado en el lomo del dragón no era buena señal.

Por el cuerpo de Hiccup una adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, la llegada de aquel jinete de dragón solo indicaba una sola cosa. ¡Guerra!

* * *

 _Un nuevo capitulo que no se hizo esperar tanto como el anterior jajaja. ¿Que tal les ha parecido? En verdad que estoy muy animado por esta historia, y tengo muchas ideas de lo que será un futuro. En verdad que espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo, y se emocionen por lo que vayan leyendo. Bueno, con el tiempo corto paso a lo siguiente:_

 _ **Jorge 4:** Primero que nada quiero agradecer tu apoyo, eres de los que han estado desde el principio y siempre de los primeros en comentar. Ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado. Como ya habrás leído el juicio no será como tal, ya en el siguiente capitulo lo podrás leer, y espero que esta nueva charla entre Astrid e Hiccup te agradara, poco a poco se irán acercando más. Luchare por mantenerme en tus historias favoritas jajaja._

 _ **Navid:** Gracias por tus palabras, quiero agradecerte por estar atento a mi historia desde que comenzó, en verdad muchas gracias. Y bueno, pronto veremos en mayor acción Astrid, eso lo aseguro. Ojala que no te asuste lo que fue la petición de la jefa de las Burgalrs ajajaja_

 ** _KatnissSakura:_** _No temas por Tormenta, es dura y pronto regresara con mayor fuerza. El dragón representa mucho para Astrid, sabes la razón ¿verdad? jajaja_

 **Flame n' Shadows:** _Gracias, ojala este nuevo capitulo también te gustara._

 _ **videl.S.S:**_ _Es bueno saber que te gusto, pero no te preocupes que habrá romance y si lo hago bien será del bueno ajajajaj solo tenme un poco de paciencia. Entre tanto goza de los acercamientos de Astrid e Hiccup jajajaja_

 _ **UnbreakableWarrior:**_ _Gracias por tus palabras, en verdad me encantaría poder dejar capitulo más largos, pero ahorita estoy un poco más enfocado en una historia que tengo de Harry Potter. Por tal, y que es más antiguo, le doy un poco de preferencia, aunque creo que el contenido de los capítulos están bien para hacer más fluida la historia jejeje_

 _Bueno, espero que disfrutaran de la lectura y ansió mucho leer sus comentarios, lo cuales son el motor que impulsa a que continué escribiendo esta historia ajajaja._

 _Sin más por decir_

 _Au Revoir._


	11. Batalla de Agua Azul

_Batalla de Agua Azul_

Cada vikingo en la isla se comenzó a movilizar para ir hacia la isla de agua azul, terreno de los Hoolingan y uno de sus mejores bastiones. Estoico dio la orden de que una buena cantidad de las divisiones de jinetes emprendieran el vuelo hacia la isla que estaba bajo ataque. Los marginados habían unido fuerzas, según el jinete mal herido que cayó muerto una vez dio el aviso, y ahora querían dar un golpe duro contra los Hairy.

Hiccup trató de unirse a las divisiones de jinetes que se alistaban para emprender el viaje, pero Alvin se lo impidió por ser un desterrado; siendo el líder de los jinetes aquello fue una orden. Impotente vio como sus hermanos y hermanas vikingos emprendían el vuelo con toda su indumentaria de guerra.

Patán le dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de emprender el vuelo, y una vez en el aire le hizo una seña que le indicó que su burla iba más allá. Hiccup pateo una roca y echo un vistazo hacia los muelles donde Drakkar eran abordados por vikingos que iban en ayuda de los suyos en la isla agua azul.

En la distancia observó a su padre en el timón del primer Drakkar que emprendía el viaje hacia la batalla. Su padre, el jefe de los Hairy Hooligan, dirigiría todas las tropas de Berk siendo el comandante en jefe, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones el dirigía los navíos de guerra mientras Alvin se encargaba de los jinetes de dragón. A pesar de ir con las tropas en los drakkar, su padre llevaba en el centro de su navío a su dragón; rompe cráneos. Bocón por su parte nunca se despegaba de Estoico, era su segundo al mando y este luchaba a su lado en cada batalla por más insignificante que fuese. Ambos eran excelentes amigos, y por años forjaron una unión que muy pocos en el mundo pueden hacer con otra persona. Una verdadera amistad.

Hiccup impotente permaneció en su lugar observando partir a las tropas de Berk, sus puños cerrados lastimaban su piel. Sintió que alguien se colocaba a su lado, y por la sombra que se proyectaba en el suelo supo que se trataba de su mejor amigo. Patapez no era un jinete de guerra, él era un instructor y su cargó iba en cuidar y entrenar dragones. Eso era su amigo, un estudioso y un hombre de pocas armas lo que lo hacía un vikingo diferente como lo era él, y por tal motivo eran discriminados.

—¿Te molesta que te dejen atrás?

—Bastante.

—Vaya, creo que ya vas siendo todo un vikingo.

Hiccup se giró hacia su amigo y alzó una ceja al no comprender a que iban sus palabras.

—Digo, desde que llegaste te sentí diferente a cuando te vi por última vez —el vikingo regordete medio sonrió con nostalgia— imaginó que el destierro te cambia, y te viste obligado a fortalecerte.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Patapez?

—Que vayas y demuestres en el gran vikingo que eres —un ardor surgió en los ojos de rubio—. Ve y gana el derecho de volver a ser un Hairy Hooligan.

—Pero Chimuelo esta…

—Yo te ayudare a sacarlo de los corralones.

Sacar a Chimuelo de los corralones no fue difícil gracias a la ayuda de Patapez, siendo un instructor tenía acceso y llaves a la zona donde mantenían resguardado a los dragones de los jinetes de la isla. Una vez que Hiccup se reunión con su amigo alado se dirigieron al armería para equiparse y emprender la marcha hacia la isla Agua azul.

Para el castaño estar en ese recinto que usaban los jinetes para prepararse le resulto en una contradicción de emociones. Se aproximó a la estantería de armamento, donde se quedó un par de minutos observando que arma pudiera utilizar. Reconocía que no era muy diestro con las armas, lo que sabía era lo básico que todo vikingo debía conocer del combate. Pero se encontraba frente a un armamento especial para los jinetes de dragones, que debían ser diestros en un combate distinto al terrestre.

Permaneció observando las distintas armas cuando dio con una daga parecida a la que Astrid le había regalado, la sujeto en su mano derecha y la contemplo. Era de empuñadura pesada, pero de hoja ligera y flexible, excelente para ser usada en un combate aéreo donde el factor del viento no debía despreciarse.

—Creo que necesitaras esta.

Patapez le pasó la daga de Astrid que le quitaron antes de entrar a su juicio. Su amigo le guiño un ojo cuando este acepto de vuelta la daga de empuñadura dorada y hoja plateada.

—Venga, no hay que perder tiempo.

—Sí.

Hiccup se colocó una cota que tapo con una vestimenta de cuero y tela, en su cintura un cinturón lo rodeo y coloco una daga en cada costado, instaló unas muñequeras de acero delgado y termino amarrando una correa en diagonal; sujeto la espada que su amigo le entrego y la guardo en la vaina en su espalda.

—Estas irreconocible, amigo.

—Espero no verme como un tonto —dijo, sonriendo al verse en un espejo.

—Non pienses en eso.

Hiccup asintió, no era momento de pensar en trivialidades.

—Vamos, que te están dejando atrás.

—Bien.

Salieron de la armería para encontrarse con Chimuelo que ya los esperaba ansioso. El dragón estaba ya preparado para el combate, Patapez le había colocado en su lomo un asiento de cuero reforzados y cómodo para Hiccup. En sus patas y colas placas de acero formaban su armadura; una flexible que no le impediría moverse a placer.

El castaño no perdió ni un momento y se trepo en el lomo de su amigo, una vez que tomó asiento pudo apreciar la comodidad de lo que era estar sobre un asiento en toda regla. Sujetó con fuerza unas asas que salían del asiento de cuero y con un movimiento de mano se despidió de su amigo. Sin esperar la contestación de Patapez despegaron el vuelo a una velocidad que el rubio vikingo no había visto en otro dragón.

—Suerte, amigo —dijo con emoción.

XX

Hiccup y Chimuelo volaban a toda velocidad para dar alcance a las divisiones enviadas hacia Agua Azul. Le tenían ventaja, pero estaba consciente de que su amigo era el dragón más veloz de los archipiélagos. Acarició el costado de su amigo para transmitirle que todo iría bien, y que debían demostrar quienes eran.

Chimuelo observó a su amigo en su lomo, y percibió esa convicción de mostrar a los suyos de lo que era capaz de hacer. Esa misma convicción la sintió emerger de su corazón, y estaría en todo lo que pudiera hacer para no defraudar a su jinete. Motivado extendió sus alas y las agito para tomar una mayor velocidad, una vez alcanzada contrajo sus alas y salieron disparados cual proyectil de una baliza.

El trayecto para alcanzar a las divisiones de jinetes fue casi hasta llegar a la isla bajo ataque, incluso pudo observar como en la lejanía se erguían columnas de fuego provocadas por la batalla.

—Venga, Chimuelo, este es nuestro momento.

El dragón rugió como nunca hasta el momento, y ese sonido característico y agudo hizo que los jinetes de dragón echaran un vistazo a sus espaldas. Muchos quedaron pasmados por la osadía del vikingo de presentarse en el combate, algunos dibujaron una mueca de incredulidad, y otros tantos medio sonrieron por su atrevimiento. No todos estaban en desacuerdo de tener un furia nocturna de su lado del combate.

Hiccup y Chimuelo pasaron de largo la formación que los jinetes y se dirigieron en ayuda de los drakkar Hooligan que estaban siendo rodeados por los de Marginados y Piratas. Su ataque no fue sorpresivo como les gustaba por lo que tuvieron que esquivar varios proyectiles y flechas. Chimuelo lanzo algunas ráfagas de plasma para mantener al margen los ataques de los vikingos y piratas cercanos. Su objetivo no era dar un ataque directo, por lo que siguieron su trayectoria hasta dar con el agua, donde se sumergieron como lo habían hecho en la batalla en la isla de las Burgalrs.

La distracción que representó el ataque de Hiccup y Chimuelo no pasó desapercibida por Alvin, quien entendió el porqué del actuar del castaño. Ordenó de inmediato que todas las divisiones se concentraran en atacar los drakkar enemigos. Para cuando los marginados y piratas recordaron de la presencia de los demás jinetes varios navíos ya ardían en fuego de dragón.

No por tal la victoria estaba dada para los Hooligans, los drakkar de los marginados ubicados mar adentro comenzaron atacar con las balizas. La cantidad de enemigos era suficiente como para una invasión, no sería rápido ni fácil derrotar a los vikingos invasores.

—Ustedes, vayan a dar apoyo a las tropas en la playa —Alvin indicó a un grupo de jinetes, en los que se encontraba Patán, Perro descerebrado y los gemelos; quienes compartían dragón—. Los demás conmigo.

—Señor, ¿y el jinete del furia?

Alvin observó al mar donde se había sumergido Hiccup y su dragón, tenían un par de minutos bajo el agua y eso era alarmante.

—Es un desterrado, si vive será porque los dioses lo desean.

Con esto los jinetes partieron a sus respectivas direcciones para contraatacar, cuando de pronto de entre el grupo de drakkar enemigos una bola de plasma azul emergió sumergiendo un par de navíos. De entre el humo y la madera que volaba por todos lados emergió Hiccup y su furia, elevando el vuelo hacia donde Alvin dirigía a las tropas.

—Señor, estamos aquí para ayudar.

—Sabes que no puedes.

—En estos momentos las leyes pueden no seguirse, señor.

El líder de los jinetes permaneció unos segundos observando a Hiccup y su furia, sería de un tonto perder aquella ventaja que representaba tener un dragón misterioso de su lado. Pero Alvin era como el padre del castaño, un hombre que seguía las leyes de su tribu como la palabra de Odín se tratase.

Hiccup estuvo apuntó de debatir la orden que estaba seguro que Alvin le daría, no deseaba apartarse y quería contribuir, pero se sorprendió cuando el semblante del vikingo paso de uno endurecido a uno suave y con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Bien, ve y ayuda a los vikingos en la playa.

—Enterado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces hizo girar a Chimuelo y volaron hasta donde se libraba una batalla en la playa. Cientos de Hooligans luchaban contra los vikingos que desembarcaban de los drakkar en la playa. La arena mojada y los cuerpos pesados no facilitaban los movimientos, los cuales eran en varias ocasiones lentos por lo que la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo resultaba en la mayor destreza de los guerreros.

Los jinetes que deseaban brindar apoyo aéreo se vieron frenados por el armamento de los drakkars y unos tantos que desembarcaron en la playa. Patán era el que lideraba a la brigada de apoyo, pero no podía hacer que sus colegas pudieran arremeter contra las balizas en la arena, las que no solo lanzaban proyectiles sino también redes para atrapar a los dragones.

Hiccup se percató de la situación en que se encontraban sus camaradas, y con un gruñido de su dragón hizo que estos se centraran en él. Con una seña les indicó que se acercaran a su posición, pero ninguno obedeció ya que no lo consideraban un verdadero líder. Todo lo anterior se le sumaba el comportamiento orgulloso de Patán que frenó a un par de jinetes que quisieron ir a con Hiccup.

—Este cabeza dura, solo hará que los maten.

Chimuelo gorgoteó en su manera de hacer una pregunta, la que entendió su amigo sin necesidad de conocer el idioma de los dragones. Si es que poseían uno.

—Aún no se me ocurre nada, amigo.

El castaño permaneció por un momento sobre el campo de batalla para analizar la situación, la cual parecía estar bien planeada por los marginados. Los drakkar encallados en la arena formaban una red de protección contra los dragones, estos se complementaban con las balizas posicionadas en la playa de forma que cubrían todas las rutas que pudieran usar para atacar.

Patán quería entrar de lleno con su gente al centro de la playa donde vikingos se batían en duelo. Pero esa no era la manera, solo conseguirían que alguno fuera blanco de los proyectiles, que penosamente un par de jinetes cayeron víctimas. Irritado por la manera bruta de liderar por parte de Patán, el castaño se lanzó en picada hacia sus camaradas.

Se acercó al par de jinetes de jinetes que quisieron unírsele cuando les llamó, con un gesto de su mano les indicó que lo siguieran. Los jinetes no dudaron y a pesar de los gritos de Patán siguieron al castaño. Algunos más de la brigada al ver a los jinetes los siguieron, obligando a que Patán se les uniera.

—Tengo una idea, pero los necesito —dijo.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? —pregunto un jinete mayor que Hiccup.

—Una locura.

—No me extraña viniendo de ti —contestó una vikinga de larga cabellera pelirroja.

—Tú, pequeña escoria.

Patán se acercó con su Pesadilla para enfrentar a Hiccup.

—No tienes derecho sobre mis hombres.

—Los estas mandando a la muerte.

—Claro que no, toda esta planea…

—¡Callate! —Brutacio encaro a su líder—. El inútil tiene razón.

Hiccup miro ofendido a Brutacio que de pronto levanto ambas manos y las agito.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre de llamarte de ese modo.

—Ya cállense, ¿Qué es lo que haremos? —Brutilda observó a Hiccup.

—Bien, es arriesgado…

—Sí, sí, ya dinos.

Hiccup sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cuando daba las indicaciones de su plan, nunca antes le habían puesto atención, y no esperaba que la primera vez fuese en un combate real. Cuando terminó de dar las órdenes cada par de ojos de los jinetes presentes se clavaron por unos segundos en el castaño. Hiccup sabía que estaba liderando el ataque por lo que si algo salía mal toda culpa recaería en él.

—Bien, hagámoslo —dijo la vikinga pelirroja.

La brigada de jinetes se dividió en dos grupos formados equitativamente por ocho miembros. Hiccup por su parte se dirigió a gran velocidad sobre los drakkar para llamar su atención. Él era la carnada, siendo el permio mayor ningún marginado o pirata querría dejar pasar la idea de acabar con él. Sobrevoló los navíos a una distancia demasiado peligrosa, pero allí era donde entraba la velocidad de su amigo.

Pasando veloz por las cabezas de los vikingos ninguno proyectil los alcanzaba, esto solo irritaba a los marginados que deseaban con fervor acabar con el jinete del furia. Esto lo utilizo Hiccup para destruir un par de balistas y de esa manera crear una brecha por la que se coló al campo de batalla junto a un par de jinetes, lo que seguía era vital para que sus camaradas atacaran.

Al estar cerca de la arena Chimuelo a petición de su jinete lanzó una ráfaga de plasma sobre la arena, y con sus alas hacia que esta se elevara en el aire creando una gran cortina de humo. Los jinetes que habían logrado entrar con él siguieron la acción para que la nube de arena se incrementara. Esta acción dejaba ciego a los hombres en las balistas, y de igual manera a los arqueros. Con esta ventaja solo quedaba que los dos grupos empezaran atacar.

Hiccup les compartió algo que había aprendido en el tiempo que había vivido en la isla dragón, y era que los dragones tenían una membrana transparente en los ojos que les ayudaba a cubrir sus ojos para ver entre el humo o el polvo. De ese modo no tendrían que cerrar usar sus parpados para protegerse, y poder seguir viendo. Eso lo utilizaron en ese momento los de la brigada para que fuesen sus dragones los que pudieran ver entre la cortina de arena y atacar las balizas.

Pero la táctica tenía su parte peligrosa, y eso se vio cuando los marginados comenzaron a lanzar a ciegas los proyectiles. Los cuales tuvieron que esquivar los dragones, que no contaban con los ojos de sus jinetes en ese momento.

—Bien, disipen la arena —ordeno Hiccup, cuando sintió que el peligro aumentaba y que ya habían logrado destruir algunas balizas.

Los dragones movieron sus alas para que la arena se disipara y poder abrir los ojos por parte de los jinetes. Cuando la cortina de arena desapareció los jinetes abrieron sus ojos para observar que el plan había dado resultado, y la cantidad de balizas hostiles había disminuido. Las que restaban solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que fuesen destruidas, pero en ese proceso un par de redes fueron lanzadas, varios consiguieron evadirlas; Burtacio y Brutilda cayeron en una y dieron de lleno contra la playa.

Estando rodeados Hiccup trató de ir en su ayuda, pero al querer liberarlos fue víctima de aquellas trampas para los dragones. Chimuelo consiguió a tiempo lanzar fuera del ataque a Hiccup que cayó a un lado de su amigo atrapado en las redes de acero pesado.

—¡Chimuelo!

Hiccup corrió hacia su amigo y trató de liberarlos de la trampa, pero el acero era demasiado grueso y pesado, sin mencionar que se prensaba al cuerpo de Chimuelo. El furia vio sobre el hombro de su amigo como un par de marginados, con un par de gruñidos le decía que se fuese, pero eso para Hiccup no era una opción. El castaño sacó sus dos dagas y las sujeto en cada mano, tomando una posición de ataque espero a sus contrincantes.

—No te abandonare.

Chimuelo se revolcaba dentro de la red de acero en un intento de zafarse, no quería que Hiccup fuese dañado ni mucho menos que lo mataran. Pero entre más intentaba quitarse de la red esta se hundía más en la arena sofocándolo. Con ojos de temor el dragón observó cómo los marginados saboreaban a sus presas, sin quitarle de vista.

—Por los dioses, espero salir de esta.

El castaño dio un paso hacia los vikingos enemigos y lanzó un par de ataques que no fueron ni un problema para esquivar. El más grande y fornido de los dos marginados se carcajeó por los intentos torpes del escuálido jinete, esquivó un ataque y de una patada arrojó un par de metros al castaño. Hiccup trago un poco de arena al estampar su rostro contra la arena, la escupió y se giró a los marginados.

Sentía una vergüenza por su manera de librar un combate, pero al ver a Chimuelo forcejear con la red entendió que no debía dar marcha atrás. Sujetó con fuerza el par de dagas en sus manos y con un ágil movimiento, que le permitía su cuerpo, se desplazó por la arena esquivando un segundo ataque del vikingo fornido. Consiguió que una de sus dagas hiriera una de sus piernas, a lo que este cayó del dolor que le infringió la embestida del castaño.

—Pequeño renacuajo, esto lo pagaras muy caro.

El vikingo se incorporó mientras el segundo los paso de largo y se dirigió a Chimuelo. Hiccup temblando de los nervios observó atónito cada paso que daba el otro vikingo, no debía permitir que este le hiciera algo a su amigo. Con valor lanzó la daga de su mano derecha hacia el otro vikingo, y esta se incrusto en la espalda media del marginado.

Con un dolor bien conocido por esos hombres, el marginado simplemente se giró y miró con furia al castaño. Ahora los dos marginados querían matarlo, pero lo bueno es que había ganado tiempo para que no le hicieran nada a Chimuelo.

—Está muerto.

—Te daremos de comer a los perros.

El vikingo fornido le quitó de la espalda la daga y la calvo en la arena con fuerza, luego se pusieron en camino hacia el castaño.

—No les tengo miedo, si quieren algo de mi vengan.

—Estupido.

Cuando los dos vikingos estuvieron a nada de arremeter contra el castaño un feroz Pesadilla Monstruosa se interpuso protegiéndolo. Alvin era quien manejaba aquel imponente dragón, que incluso era más grande que el de Patán o cualquier otro, pero que no le pertenecía. Con un movimiento de su mano le marcó al dragón donde debía lanzar su flama, y este cayo sin piedad sobre los marginados que corrieron mientras el fuego los convertía en carne quemada.

Esa acción dejó a Hiccup paralizado del terror, nunca había estado en un combate real y nada en los entrenamientos se igualaba aquellos que sus ojos presenciaban. Cualquier miedo que pudiera haber experimentado se borro de su interior al ver a su amigo aun entre las redes queriendo salir libre. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba, pero Alvin se le adelantó y con la mandíbula del dragón que jineteaba sujeto parte de la red y jaló con fuerza. Con la ayuda de Chimuelo pronto este quedó libre de aquella red metálica pesada y asfixiante.

—Amigo, ¿estás bien?

Chimuelo sacó su lengua y lo comenzó a lamer en todo el rostro, Hiccup aliviado de que su amigo no estuviera dañado lo acaricio.

—Me da gusto.

—Únete a la división —apuntó Alvin al cielo— Yo libero a los gemelos.

—Enseguida.

Hiccup montó a Chimuelo y elevaron el vuelo hacia donde se comenzaban a formar en posición los jinetes y sus dragones. Al pasar a un lado de Alvin, el castaño logró distinguir en el vikingo un semblante atemorizante y sanguinario. Nunca en los años que tenia de vida había visto al líder de los jinetes con un rostro como el que en ese momento poseía.

Dejando de lado el semblante de Alvin, se dirigieron hacia donde los demás jinetes se agrupaban. Varios de los presentes, siendo los de la brigada de Patán, felicitaron al castaño por su movimiento en la playa. Gracias a que habían destruido parte de las balizas colocadas en posición estratégica habían tomado parte de la playa. Pero todo eso solo era el comienzo de una batalla mayor.

Hiccup echó un vistazo hacia donde la mayoría miraba en el océano, y en la lejanía se podía observar que se aproximaban más navíos, que por sus velas eran de piratas. La situación no le gustaba a Hiccup, no comprendía porque había toda una flota de piratas en las aguas de los archipiélagos, y sobre todo que estuvieran unidos con un par de las facciones de los marginados. Detrás de esa alianza algo se escondía, y debían descubrir de qué se trataba.

Los gemelos se unieron al grupo, Patán y perro descerebrado les echaron burla, pero Brutacio y su hermana eran personas que no tomaban nada enserio. Detrás de los gemelos se les unió Alvin, quien tomo puesto al frente de la formación de jinetes. El líder permaneció unos minutos observando el panorama en el horizonte, estaban ante una invasión en toda regla.

Agua azul era su mejor bastión y en épocas del pasado una gran fortaleza, estaba preparada para invasiones o ataques de cualquier tipo y contra cualquier tribu, pero la cantidad y armamento con lo que se estaban enfrentando superaba a la actual situación de la isla. Con los tiempos de paz que se vivían en esos años las tribus se relajaron en sus defensas, ninguna imaginaria que podría recibir un ataque a una escala como la que se suscitaba en agua azul. Un pecado que se podía pagar muy caro de no lograr detener esa invasión de marginados y piratas.

—Hijos de Berk, debemos de luchar y mantener a raya a esos bastardos en lo que llegan las tropas de Estoico.

Los jinetes se unieron en una sola voz para mostrar su ferocidad y unión. Alvin esbozó una media sonrisa y se tornó de nuevo hacia donde las tropas enemigas se aproximaban. El líder de los jinetes blandió su espada y la levantó para que sus camaradas lo pudieran ver mejor, con un grito de guerra vikingo incitó a los suyos y emprendió la marcha hacia la batalla.

* * *

 _¡He aquí un nuevo capitulo! Espero que la disfruten, y una disculpa por no contestar sus reviews pero tengo el tiempo justo solo para actualizar. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ya con más calma, y por favor no olviden decirme que les_ _pareció el capitulo._

 _Sin más por decir_

 _Au Revoir._


	12. Restituido

_Restituido_

Para cuando la noche arribo Agua Azul la batalla estaba en su punto final, los drakkar enemigos como los aliados ardían sobre el agua de mar, en la playa yacían en la arena pedazos de madera, escombro y cuerpos. Sobre los cielos los jinetes aun rondaban para mantener a raya a las pocas tropas que aún quedaban de la coalición de los marginados y los piratas, siendo muy obstinados en perder.

Hiccup entendía que los marginados estuvieran hasta la muerte en la batalla, pero no comprendía porque los piratas no huían como solían hacer cuando estaban superados. De hecho, todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en Agua Azul lo tenía intrigado, podía concebir que el ataque fuese una medida estratégica para destruir la primera línea de defensa de los Hooligans, y dejar a Berk solo como poder militar. Lo que no podía imaginar era porque la obstinación de seguir en la lucha, con el daño que les habían infringido ese día era suficiente para dejar a la isla y sus recursos fuera del tablero por un buen tiempo.

Al sobre volar de la playa al poblado adentro de la isla pudo ver el trayecto que se marcó por el combate. Los marginados no solo iban por el puerto, querían llegar hasta al pueblo fortificado. Su objetivo era irrumpir en la armería y los establos, dar un golpe mayor y contundente. A primera vista se podía entender que deseaban dejar fuera Agua Azul como bastión de Berk por completo, y si lo hubieran conseguido sería catastrófico.

—Patán, dirige a tu grupo hacia el bosque —ordenó Alvin—. Esos bastardos se piensan refugiar en ese lugar.

—Entendido.

—Hiccup.

—Señor.

—Vayamos con tu padre, necesita ayuda en el mar.

Escuchar mencionar a su progenitor hizo que el castaño titubeara por un par de segundos, aún tenía presenta esa imagen de su padre sin expresión, duro ante su juicio como buen jefe de tribu. Pero pronto puso en dirección a Chimuelo para ir con el grupo más grande hacia la batalla que se libraba en las aguas de la isla.

Sobre la superficie drakkars de ambos bandos se enfrentaban en una batalla a muerte, pero con la llegada de los jinetes eso ya solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que se terminaras. Alvin dirigió a su gente como solo alguien de su experiencia lo conseguiría, pero en el mar su padre no se quedaba atrás. Hiccup sabía que sin la necesidad de los jinetes podría acabar con la flota de los marginados, no por nada su padre era de los jefes de tribu más respetados en los archipiélagos y fuera de estos.

Usando algunos como distracción, Hiccup y otros pocos eran el puño que arremetía contra los drakkar enemigos. Uno por uno ardieron en fuego de dragón, y se hundían en el mar obscurecido por la noche, perdiendo su existencia en el mundo de la superficie.

El castaño echó un vistazo al drakkar que comandaba su padre, que decidió mantenerse en la batalla marítima para poder detener el avance de la invasión. Estoico con su imponente forma sobresalía entre los grandes vikingos, comandaba como el gran jefe de tribu que era, y gracias a su estrategia había logrado su objetivo de aislar las fuerzas de tierra con las de mar. Su padre era un hombre difícil de igualar, y ese respetó que le tenía se incrementó cuando entendió porque era tan duro con su propio hijo.

Apartó de su mente cualquier pensamiento que no se tratara de la batalla que se estaba librando, y se dirigió a donde Alvin los había mandado atacar. Debían retomar Agua Azul si querían mantener a Berk y su gente a salvo.

XX

La batalla se extendió hasta el anochecer donde la victoria se proclamó, las fuerzas que quedaron en tierra fueron sometidas, y los drakkar enemigos partieron derrotados a su propia isla. Los vikingos de Berk festejaron la victoria con canticos y prendiendo hogueras en la playa como señal de su triunfo. Pero esa noche no fue de celebración eso lo dejarían para después, aquel momento se trató de atender a los heridos y verificar los daños en el puerto y la ciudad dentro de la isla.

Estoico, acompañado de Bocón y Alvin, revisaba los daños materiales para valorizar el trabajo que se vendría para recuperar Agua Azul. El jefe de la tribu también se dispuso ir a con los heridos, y pasada la noche, cuando acumularon a los caídos les brindo un memorial digno de un Berkiano.

Hiccup en todo momento estuvo distante de su padre, no por temor ni por la situación de su juicio. No quería enfrentarlo en aquella noche para no dar una mala impresión con los demás vikingos, porque a pesar de su gran aportación en la batalla no todos estaban felices con su presencia. Miradas encarnecidas, y entrecejos fruncidos lo perseguían mientas caminaba por aquella zona del campamento montado para los vikingos de Berk; pero si debía ser honesto, sentía que ya no eran tantas malas miradas como antes. Aun cuando parecía ser más aceptado las miradas de Patán y sus secuaces eran las que no le perdían de su radar, como si el pudiera ser un traidor que en cualquier momento actuaría en contra de los suyos. Eso le desagradaba, y estaba por enfrentarlos cuando unos brazos rodearon el suyo izquierdo.

—No les hagas caso —le detuvo la pelirroja que le ayudo en un principio en la batalla—. Son unos envidiosos.

—Ya lo creo.

—Siggy Gilsig.

—Hiccup Horrendo Abadejo…

—Tercero, creo saber tu nombre —se burló la pelirroja.

—Sí, bueno, soy el hijo del gran jefe —pasó una mano por detrás de su cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

—El hijo desterrado.

—Sí, ese mismo.

—No me lo tomes a mal.

—Para nada.

Los ojos color fuego de la vikinga llamaban su atención, siempre lo habían hecho desde que eran pequeños. Siggy era especial por sus ojos, el color era tan extraño y nada natural reduciendo la población con ese tono a solo ella. Por tal motivo era popular entre los jóvenes de Berk, y jamás creyó que en esos momentos le estuviera hablando. Muchas cosas estaban cambiando desde que tenía de amigo a Chimuelo.

—Oye, espero que no me estés robando a mi chica.

Un joven fornido se les aproximo, se trataba de Bjorn Toole, el vikingo más fuerte de su generación; dos años mayor que la de Hiccup.

—Bjorn —la pelirroja se lanzó a su hombre—. Te me perdiste, andaba buscándote.

—Ya lo creo —el vikingo se aproximó al castaño, quien por dentro temblaba ante la idea de un enfrentamiento por hablar con su novia, pero el rubio le extendió la mano—. Has hecho un buen trabajo allá arriba.

Hiccup reaccionando al gesto estrecho su mano y sonrió. Bjorn era un vikingo destacable, se caracterizaba por nunca tomar el liderazgo de un escuadrón de jinetes, aun cuando todos lo siguieran. El rubio era un chico formidable, pero apacible en su vida diaria.

—Solo hice lo que debía.

—Pues para ser un novato y un desterrado me has dejado muy impresionado.

—No creo haber hecho nada que alguien más no pudiera hacer.

Bjorn y Siggy soltaron una risa como si ambos hubieran escuchado un chiste de su parte, lo cual lo dejo intrigado.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—No te subestimes, amigo —el rubio apunto a donde descansaban los dragones, Chimuelo dormía tranquilo entre un par de Nadder—. Domar un Furia Nocturna es algo que no cualquiera puede hacer.

—Es algo que ni el mismísimo Estoico o Alvin consiguieron —agregó Siggy.

Hiccup solo atinó a soltar una risita nerviosa, el nunca había considerado que había domado a Chimuelo. Para el castaño lo que había entre el dragón y él se trataba de una fuerte amistad nacida del respeto. En ese momento recordó que eso era lo que deseaba transmitir a los suyos, cambiar la manera de tener un dragón. Estuvo por hablar cuando Bocón hizo su acto de presencia, solicitando que lo acompañara.

—Nos vemos, Hiccup.

—Hasta el rato.

Se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y se aproximó a Bocón que le miro con picardía. Lo ignoro y emprendieron el camino. Mientras andaban por el campamento, las miradas de molestia se fueron tornando de admiración. Varios de los presentes fueron testigos de lo que había hecho en la batalla, sin imaginarlo, Hiccup había ayudado a varios de no morir ese día.

—Veo que te has ganado el respeto de muchos.

—Quiero pensar que soy tema de controversia.

—Ni te imaginas cuánto.

—¿De qué hablas?

Bocón apunto con su cabeza hacia adelante, a lo que el castaño posó su mirada en una choza que reconoció como el recinto del jefe de tribu. El vello de su piel se erizo y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

—Te está esperando.

—¿Mi padre quiere verme?

—Muchas de tus hazañas han llegado a sus oídos —la mirada de su amigo y mentor en la herrería le indicó que eso era bueno para su estado actual—. Venga, no lo hagamos esperar.

Entraron en la choza a medio derrumbar, el pequeño lugar estaba aclimatado para ostentar a un jefe de tribu. Antorchas con bases de palos de madera alumbraban el recinto que su padre habitaba, decorados de Berk colgaban alrededor y una silla con una mesa de gran tamaño se posaba en el extremo de la habitación a la puerta.

Estoico, Alvin y otros dos comandantes de su padre clavaron su atención en los recién llegados. Hiccup pudo notar como era que en la mirada de cada uno de los presentes había distintas emociones marcadas. Pero la que importaba era la de su propio padre, el cual pudo notar un brillo especial. Se cuestionó si se trataba de orgullo y aprobación.

Le ordenaron que tomara asiento en una silla enfrente de la gran mesa que ocupaban los dirigentes. Hiccup supo que su juicio estaba de nuevo en proceso, la pose de cada uno de los comandantes y las constantes miradas entre ellos le decían que tenían un veredicto.

—He escuchado cosas —hablo Estoico—. Muchas de ellas de buenas fuentes.

Su padre giró a si izquierda donde Alvin se encontraba sentado.

—Debo decir que estoy muy impresionado… —estuvo por decir algo más, pero se tragó sus palabras. No era indicado lo que tenía que decir, no en esos momentos donde estaba en juicio su hijo.

—Lo correcto es que todos estamos muy impresionados —dijo el Vikingo conocido como Leif—. Hoy hemos sido testigos de lo valioso que eres como vikingo.

—Lo valioso que eres como un Hairy Hooligan —se aventuró su padre.

—No obstante sigues siendo un desterrado.

Alvin se ganó la mirada de todos los presentes, como si eso no fuese parte de un libreto escrito con anterioridad. Pero pronto cualquier rostro de intriga fue borrado al ver carcajearse al líder de los jinetes.

—Al carajo esa tontería —Alvin se levantó—. Un Hooligan no deja de ser un Hooligan, y este pequeño renacuajo lo ha demostrado —miró a sus compañeros que comenzaban a dibujar sonrisas, con excepción de Estoico—. Ya demos la noticia y no lo hagamos sufrir.

—¿Noticia?

Su padre se levantó e imitado por los suyos se dirigió a su hijo con un rostro endurecido, pero con una mirada tierna.

—Hiccup Horrendo Abadejo III —nunca le había gustado que su padre lo llamase por su nombre completo, pero esa noche no sería lo mismo— Has sido restituido como uno de los nuestros.

El castaña no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su alegría se desbordaba de su cuerpo y quería correr abrazar a su padre por la decisión. Pero ante la presencia de los comandantes se contuvo y solo atinó a estrechar la mano a su padre y compañeros. Esa noche volvía a casa, retomaba lo que había perdido pero lo que jamás había dejado de ser. Aquella noche regresaba a ser un Hairy Hooligan, y si todo salía bien su sueño de ser jinete de Berk se cumpliría.

XX

La noticia de la restitución de Hiccup como uno más de los Hooligan se dio a los demás vikingos. Esto generó en su mayoría alegría entre los presentes, y solo una minoría no estuvo de acuerdo por la decisión tomada. Pero siendo el jefe quien había hablado se limitaron al silencio, y guardaron sus palabras para ellos mismos.

Le alegraba escuchar a los demás vikingos darle la bienvenida cada que lo veían pasar, eso lo llenaba de una energía que hace tiempo no embargaba su cuerpo. Pero a diferencia de lo que creía, Hiccup no recibió la propuesta por parte de su padre y Alvin de unirse a los jinetes. Estuvo tres días esperando que lo llamaran, pero no ocurrió el anhelado ofrecimiento por lo que en esos días solo estuvo ayudando a la restauración de Agua Azul.

Con Chimuelo estuvo ayudando a colocar techos en las casas, levantar escombro o fundir con fuego algunas estructuras de metal en los muelles para proteger la playa. Con sus manos y la destreza con la herrería aporto su ayuda para recuperar parte de la armería y crear aparatos que facilitaron algunos trabajos. Su ingenio no pasó desapercibido por sus camaradas, y con ayuda de Bocón el reconocimiento se incrementó.

Para cuando la tarde del cuarto día tiño de naranja en cielo, el castaño se encontraba en la playa echado sobre el costado de su amigo; que le servía de respaldo.

—Me preguntó cómo será nuestra vida a partir de hoy.

Chimuelo refunfuño como una forma de contestar.

—Amigo, estaremos mejor en Berk —chimuelo se encogió de hombros, no se notaba muy confiado de estar rodeado de vikingos—. Te prometo que hare lo que pueda porque los demás cambien la forma de ver a los dragones.

El furia gorgoteo riéndose de las palabras de su amigo, lo que hizo que Hiccup fingiera molestia y se lanzara sobre de él. Ambos comenzaron a luchar uno con el otro en forma de juego, una que el dragón tenía la clara ventaja y que al final uso para quitar de encima al castaño. Dando contra la arena y tragando un tanto, Hiccup se pasó las manos por la lengua en un intento de quitar cada grano de arena.

Chimuelo no dejaba de burlarse de su amigo que estaba sentado un par de metros de donde habían luchado. Los intentos de Hiccup por quitarse la arena eran en vano, necesitaría agua para conseguirlo, por lo que bebió un poco de su cantimplora. Agito el agua dentro de su boca y escupió con asco un líquido grumoso y color obscuro.

—Es no es justo, amigo.

Chimuelo siguió riéndose de lo ocurrido con su amigo, se echó de espalda y movía con frensi sus patas.

—Esta noche te daré anguila para cenar.

Con esto el dragón se detuvo y de un salto se levantó para acercarse a su amigo con rostro de súplica. De las cosas que había aprendido en su estadía en Isla Dragón era que no soportaban como alimento las anguilas, una vez eso fue lo que le salvo de ser devorado por un Pesadilla Monstruoso.

El que reía en ese momento era Hiccup que dejó de lado las bromas y comenzó acariciar la barbilla de su amigo, pasando por su punto más sensible que hizo caer del gozo a Chimuelo. Mientras pasaba ese buen momento con su mejor amigo, sintió una presencia a su espalda y por el reflejo de su sombra alargada supo que se trataba de su padre. Con lentitud se dio media vuelta y lo encaró.

Estoico seguía con ese rostro sin emocione, y el porte imponente que lo caracterizaba. Le alegraba que lo hubiera aceptado de vuelta en la tribu, pero deseaba que su padre dejara de ser un momento el jefe de tribu y se comportara más noble.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro.

Un silencio reino una vez que tomaron asiento en un gran pedazo de tronco. Ambos miraban al horizonte, con la presencia de un sol que se despedía de aquel día de trabajo.

Hiccup echaba un vistazo a su padre de reojo, se notaba algo nervioso y avergonzado. Pocas veces lo había visto de ese modo, y solo cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo era que demostraba ese carácter. Reconocía que siendo el jefe y máximo dirigente de la tribu de los Hooligan debía siempre mostrarse impasible y fuerte, pero le gustaba ver su lado humano.

—Quiero pedirte una disculpa, hijo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué una disculpa?

—Te abandone todos estos meses en aquella isla —su voz detonaba molestia, una que sentía consigo mismo—. Te deje a tu suerte, no fui capaz de ser un buen padre y…

—No te culpes, padre, que yo no te culpo de nada.

Estoico abrió sus ojos de la impresión, no esperaba aquellas palabras por parte de su hijo. Quizás imagino que se lo referiría, que le reclamaría por qué lo había dejado en la isla siendo su sangre, pero ese no era su hijo. Debía reconocer que siempre había sido diferente, mayor para su edad y aun cuando sus inventos no salían del todo bien en el pasado, siempre estaba dispuesto a innovar.

—Papá, tenía que dejarme… desterrarme —su voz se quería quebrar, porque aun cuando entendía la posición de su padre le dolía ese tiempo fuera de casa—. Entiendo todo, porque tu posee dura, porque no me dirigía la palabra, el porqué de tu distancia cuando regrese…

—Lo puedo sentir, te he fallado.

—Para nada eso es cierto —el castaño se giró a su padre y este lo miro a los ojos—. Eso me ha hecho admirarte más, papá. No cualquiera es un gran jefe como tú, pero como padre nadie es tan grande como lo eres para mí.

—Hijo…

—Si sientes que me has fallado entonces si lo estás haciendo —el castaño se levantó de su lugar y le sonrió con sinceridad a su padre—. Tomemos esta nueva oportunidad para seguir siendo un gran padre y yo tu hijo.

No hubo palabras por parte de Estoico, el hombre que siempre tenía con que responder se quedó callado y solo asintió. En sus labios una sonrisa se dibujó al comprender las palabras de su hijo, y ante el final de un día comenzaba la nueva oportunidad de ser una familia.

* * *

 _¡Nuevo capitulo!_

 _Espero que hayan gozado esta nueva actualización, lamento que la semana pasado no hubiera traído el capitulo, pero por diferentes motivos me vi imposibilitado de venir y traerlo. Trataré que el nuevo capitulo sea publicado este sábado, pero no prometo mucho así que estén al pendiente. Prometo que el siguiente capitulo ahora si responderé sus reviews, pero por mientras les agradezco mucho su apoyo y espero que le este gustando la historia. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo titulado: **Como ser un jinete de dragón.**_

 _Sin más por decir_

Au Revoir.


	13. Dudas y Pensamientos

_Dudas y Pensamientos_

Al octavo día Estoico dio la orden de volver a Berk, dejando a unos pocos para ayudar a los vikingos de Agua Azul para levantar de nuevo el poblado de la isla. Hiccup por su lado estaba feliz de volver a su isla como un Hooligan y no como un desterrado, ya quería ver el rostro de Patapez al momento de decirle que había sido restituido. Pero sobre todo esperaba con ansia ver a Astrid y agradecerle su ayuda, ya que sin ella no hubiera regresado a Berk, y en ese momento seria parte de un Bog Burgalr.

Se quedó pasmado cuando recordó a Grandísima Berta, y por consiguiente la propuesta. En esos días, y por lo que había ocurrido, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con su padre sobre el tema del matrimonio arreglado entre él y Camicazi. No deseaba casarse con su amiga, y no porque no fuese bonita ya que era todo lo contrario, solo que no lo quería porque él estaba enamorado de otra rubia. Sin mencionar que el tema de matrimonios arreglados era un punto que no le gustaba.

Se propuso que llegando a Berk, y en el momento justo, hablaría con su padre sobre el tema para darle a conocer su pensar sobre el tema. Solo esperaba que su padre pensara igual que él, por lo menos que lo entendiera y tomara en cuenta su sentir.

La montaña y los acantilados ya estaban dibujando el contorno de la isla, el hogar que desde hace tanto tiempo no podía volver. El sonido de un cuerno les dio la bienvenida, y anuncio su llegada con la gente en tierra. Bajo sus pies, vikingos pescaban en sus barcas y otros tantos arreaban a las ovejas. Aquellos que tenían una función ajena a la militar, pero que en un momento de guerra todos estarían contentos de blandir su espada y dar todo por su tribu.

Vikingos, eso era lo único que sus ojos observaban, hombres y mujeres fornidos, aguerridos, dispuestos a dejar esa pasividad por una buena contienda. Pero ara Hiccup, que siempre fue ajeno a todo lo que era de su cultura, deseaba esa paz que conocía desde que tenía memoria. Los dragones sobrevolaron por todo lo que era Berk hasta dirigirse a la academia de jinetes, en su trayecto pudo observar una peculiaridad que solo pudo apreciar por unos segundos.

Aquello le dejo pensando, y por su mente se cruzó un recuerdo que parecía que el tiempo había borrado. Tan ensimismado estaba que al aterrizar en el centro de la academia no se percató que Patapez lo esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Hey!

El llamado sumado a un toque en su hombro lo devolvieron al mundo que abandono por unos minutos.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hiccup?

—Si, ¿Por qué?

—Tengo llamándote un rato y no reaccionabas —explicó—, era como si estuvieras en otro lugar.

Eso era cierto, su mente divago en una figura encapuchada caminando por los bloques de los acantilados, aquellos que daban a espaldas del poblado y que llevaban a lo que era la zona de cultivos. No entendió porque esa figura impacto profundo en su cabeza, pero un recuerdo vago y borroso se presentó como una flecha. Solo que no sabía distinguir si en verdad se trataba de un recuerdo o simplemente de una imagen creada por su subconsciente.

—Claro, solo que aún tengo fresca la batalla —mintió.

—Me imaginó, esta fue tu primer enfrentamiento —Patapez era un joven inocente que creía las mentiras con facilidad.

—No quiero sonar maleducado, pero prefiero ir a dormir un poco —se giró a su amigo alado y lo acaricio debajo de la barbilla—. Tú también descansa, y has nuevos amigos.

Chimuelo gorgoteo aceptando la orden de su amigo, y con entusiasmo se dirigió a los establos de dragones donde varios convivían. Hiccup estaba contento de que su amigo estuviera de buen ánimo, y que fuese capaz de ir hacer amigos de su especie.

Con pasos pesados se alejó de sus amigos y se encamino hacia la calzada que lo conduciría hacia el poblado, solo tenía que caminar por unas quebradas calles de madera y cruzar el puente de piedra para adentrarse a las chozas y el centro del poblado. Pero en su camino se detuvo por un momento, justo en el medio del puente, siempre le gusto aquel punto por la vista que le brindaba. Acantilados, rocas, mar y parte de lo que era la construcción vikinga de sus poblados.

En ese punto no solo se podía pensar, y disfrutar de un buen momento, también era un excelente lugar para poder dejarse acariciar por unos vientos frescos. Relajado se dejó llevar por el viento que soplaba en ese instante, en su mente había mucha información reciente. No comprendía como fue que todo eso llego a su vida, de ser solo el hijo inepto del jefe de tribu a un vikingo montando un furia nocturna y ganando cierta reputación.

Todo lo que deseaba se estaba cumpliendo, pero algo no lo sentía correcto. En su pecho un vacío le decía que no todo estaba en orden, algo faltaba para sentirse pleno.

—No dejas de ser el mismo Hiccup.

Bocón se acercó cojeando con su pata de palo y rascándose su mano con la mano buena.

—Siempre te gusto este lugar para pensar.

—Si.

—Y cuando vienes aquí no es por temas banales.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dime, ¿Qué te sucede?

Hiccup se sintió avergonzado, el mejor a migo de su padre era como una segunda figura paterna. Y se dejaba en muestra al ver que lo conocía a la perfección.

—A no ser que desees mejor hablar con tu padre.

—No es necesario, no tengo nada importante —el castaño se recargo en la baranda de madera y bajo la cabeza cansado—. Lo que en realidad necesito es poder dormir en mi cama todo un día.

—Creo que ese privilegio te lo has ganado, renacuajo.

Hiccup esbozo una media sonrisa por aquel antiguo apodo, y con un asentamiento paso a retirarse del lugar siendo perseguido por la mirada de un amigo que no podía engañar. Pero eso no era importante, como él había mencionado, necesitaba descansar y reponer unas fuerzas que no había logrado sentir en mucho tiempo.

XX

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron se encontró con el techo mohoso de su habitación, no había tenido la oportunidad de limpiar su habitación, pero deseaba pronto poder hacerlo. Se incorporó en su cama y se talló los ojos para recuperar un poco la vista que se acostumbraba a su habitación obscura. Estaba seguro que era de día, lo que corroboro por un haz de luz que se colaba por una vertiente del techo.

Se estiro antes de pasar sus pies al frio del piso de madera, el contacto con la superficie le hizo terminar de despertar. Berk era un lugar que siempre estaba frio, y mantenía todo en ese estado de congelación. Poco tiempo se podía gozar de un clima templado, ni imaginar uno caluroso, pero para el vikingo eso era gratificante. El clima no le incomodaba como a todo buen vikingo, incluso sentía que eso era parte de lo que los hacia fuertes.

Se cambió de ropa y se alisto para salir, había pasado una semana desde la batalla, pero aún no había ido a la academia de jinetes para incorporarse a los demás. Todo eso fue porque Estoico les dio ese tiempo para descansar, la batalla librada días atrás fue una de las más complicadas en años. Por lo que Hiccup acepto esperar un poco más para comenzar su sueño de ser uno de los mejores jinetes de dragón.

Bajo al comedor-sala de su hogar y como era costumbre su padre no se encontraba, pero eso tenía mucha lógica. Estoico era el jefe de una de las tribus más poderosas de los archipiélagos, no era como si tuviera un momento en la mañana de descanso antes de empezar las labores. Su compromiso con los suyos lo había convertido en uno de los mejores jefes de la historia, siendo quien logró mantener por más tiempo la paz con las otras tribus.

—Bien, creo que lo mejor será dar una vuelta por Punta Cuervo.

Tomo su chaleco característico y se dispuso salir de su casa, pero apenas abrió la puerta unos ojos azules se interpusieron en su camino.

—¡Astrid!

—Ah, este… hola, Hiccup.

La joven lucia nerviosa, por extraño que le pareciera al vikingo, y su coloración le delataba vergüenza. Hiccup estaba contento de volver a verla, su presencia solo inidcaba que su dragón ya se encontraba con bien y que ambas estaba por fin en casa. Lo único que deseaba saber era la razón de su visita y porque de su reacción, pero cuando se atrevió a preguntar recibió un repentino golpe de la joven en su brazo derecho.

—¡Hey!

—Esto es por arriesgarte a ser un exiliado.

El castaño no comprendía la reacción de su amiga, pero estaba claro que tenia una fuerza que el aun no poseía. El dolor lo obligo a mostrar que el golpe fue serio, y con su mano contraria se sobaba la zona dañada.

—Y eso es por todo lo demás.

Sin previo aviso la joven le dio un beso en la mejilla, y salió corriendo de la casa del jefe de la tribu. Por el asombro del atrevimiento de la rubia no pudo reaccionar y detenerla, la felicidad que lo embargaba simplemente le hizo quedar parado bajo el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

Para cuando reacciono la joven se había perdido en la siguiente casa, doblando la esquina, pero sus labios reaccionaron con una sonrisa que pasaba el de oreja a oreja. Su mano se posó en la, aun, mejilla cálida por el contacto de los labios la rubia. Esa paz que se fue apoderando de su cuerpo fue la sensación más grata que en mucho tiempo pudo experimentar. Preocupaciones o pensamientos perturbadores se erradicaron de su mente, siendo solo ocupados solo por pensamientos alegres.

Al despertar de su ensueño quiso alcanzarla, pero fue inútil. Para cuando doblo la esquina solo encontró vikingos de la tribu que hacía las labores del día. Pensó en ir a su casa para hablar, pero entendió que lo mejor en ese momento era dar espacio. Tal vez tenía poco de tratar con ella, pero la conocía, y debía brindarle espacio.

—¡El héroe de Agua Azul!

Patán y Perro descerebrado se acercaron con su típica fanfarronería hacia el castaño, que trato de ignóralos, pero estos lo detuvieron antes de que se diera vuelta.

—¿No me digas que el famoso Jinete del Furia nos temé y quiere salir huyendo? —Patán giró a su primo y este soltó una risa como buen can celebra las gracias de su dueño.

—No confundas, hay una diferencia entre enfrentar verdaderos vikingos y dos personas descerebradas —el vikingo se encogió de hombros—. Lo último solo es perder tiempo y esfuerzo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Perro Descerebrado se iba lanzar hacia Hicupp, pero Patán lo detuvo mientras miraba al hijo del jefe devolver una mirada desafiante.

—Debo admitir que eres diferente, pero eso no cambia que sigas siendo Hiccup el Inútil.

—No creo que todos piensen igual.

—Lo harán no te preocupes —Patán se le aproximo peligrosamente y le encaró—. Podrás montar un furia, pero eso no te hace un verdadero jinete.

Con esas palabras se retiró del lugar seguido de su secuas dejando a un Hiccup pensativo. Esas palabras estuvieron cargadas de verdad y una incomodidad que le hizo olvidar el beso de Astrid.

En su camino a casa no pudo alejar esas palabras, por mucho que vinieran de Patán, debía admitir que eran ciertas. Recordó sus aventuras con Chimuelo, como gano su título, pero aceptaba que la mayoría había corrido con mucha suerte; incluso en la batalla de Agua Azul. No tenía la experiencia ni el adiestramiento que sus camaradas, quizás podía ser un estratega nato, pero deseaba complementar eso con la habilidad de combate.

Una vez más en ese día deseaba formar parte de la academia de jinetes, deseaba que esos días de descanso terminaran. Empezar entrenamiento era lo que deseaba en ese momento, volverse fuerte y que la admiración conseguida hasta el momento no fuese algo de un solo momento.

Para la hora de la comida el castaño fue al comedor en el gran salón, ya muchos se encontraban allí, algunos lo saludaron y otros tanto solo dedicaron miradas furtivas. Pero a pesar de su popularidad termino comiendo de nuevo en una mesa apartada con su mejor amigo, solo que en esta ocasión fue por su gusto y no por el rechazo.

—Vaya, sí que llamas la atención.

—Me pregunto si es por mi o por el hecho de tener un furia nocturno.

—No te menosprecies, has conseguido mucho —Patapez le dio un gran mordisco a la pata de su pollo asado—. Y demostrado que eres un excelente jinete.

—No, no lo soy, no aun —el vikingo dio un sobro a su bebida en un tarro de madera—. Solo he sido un chico con suerte, no puedo decir que soy un verdadero jinete cuando no he recibido el entrenamiento apropiado.

Patapez solo permaneció en su asiento observando las expresiones de Hiccup como si de jeroglíficos se trataran. Trataba de entender las palabras de su amigo, de comprender lo que sentí y el porqué de lo que pensaba. Su amigo demostró en repetidas ocasiones en el pasado de su valía, pero ahora lo dudaba; ponía en tela de juicio sus habilidades, era como si no estuviera satisfecho consigo mismo por lo conseguido hasta el momento.

Por el otro lado estaba Hiccup, envuelto en sus pensamientos ignoraba que era analizado por su mejor amigo. En su mente solo existían esas palabras por parte de Patán, lo curioso era como infringieron en el un sentimiento desolador. Nunca lo tomaba enserio, sus palabras venenosas jamás lo tocaron; a diferencia de sus puños.

Recapitulaba lo que habían sido sus días en el destierro, con la única compañía de su fiel amigo Chimuelo. Sus aventuras y atrevidas acciones, la manera en que había participado en una batalla, y todo lo que lo llevo a que la jefa de las Bog-Burgalrs quisiera que su hija se comprometiera en matrimonio con él. Todo eso no le resultaba evidencia contundente de ser un jinete, no uno de verdad como lo eran los suyos. No como lo fue alguna vez su madre.

La gran puerta del comedor se abrió de par en par y de ella se introdujo Astrid, quien enseguida fue rodeada por compañeros suyos de edad, y camaradas en la academia de jinetes. En esos días escucho, y no para variar, que la rubia era una proeza como jinete en su Nadder. Decían que si se lo proponía podría llegar a ser la segunda gran Vahallarama, ese título que tanto anhelaba él; y que alguna vez fue de su madre.

—Hola —la saludo de lejos, acompañado de un movimiento de su mano.

La rubia lo vio y le sonrió, escondió su sonrojo, y con un ligero movimiento de su mano acompaño su saludo. Esto alegro al castaño que en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa amplia y marcada, que no pasó desapercibida por su mejor amigo, y unos ojos curiosos. Algunas vikingas le cuchicheaban al oído a la rubia mientras de reojo le miraban, lo que no pudo interpretar era si hablaban algo bueno o no.

—Amigo, sí que te tiene atrapado esa rubia.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No, para nada.

Patapez sonrió burlándose del comportamiento de su mejor amigo. Desde que tenían cinco años era bien sabido del enamoramiento de Hiccup por la hermosa Astrid, que desde esa edad mostraba una belleza poco vista en Berk.

—Venga, Hiccup, que a nadie engañas.

—¿Enserio es tan obvio?

—Sí.

El vikingo pasó una manos por su cabellera temiendo que su evidencia fuese tan notoria como para que Astrid supiera de su fijación a ella. Se preguntó si para ese momento la rubia estaba al tanto de como la miraba, y la sonrisa que le robaba con el solo echo de verla pasar por la herrería de Bocón; donde trabajaba.

Patapez le dio una palmada en la espalda para retirarse por más comida, y dejándolo pensativo. Sus pensamientos pasaron de si la rubia sabia de su enamoramiento a que era lo que sentía ella por él. Estaba claro que hace poco no sabía de su existencia, y si la tenía era de un vikingo escuálido y torpe. Sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en cosas negativas, lo que importaba ahora era lo que pensara de su nuevo yo. Porque estaba claro con esa sonrisa que le dedico que algo había cambiado, porque también estaba aquel beso que recibió de su parte.

Todo pensamiento de su relación con la rubia se vio trunca cuando vio entrar a Alvin quien venía acompañado con un par de los mejores jinetes de la isla. Su sola presencia imponía, solo por detrás de la de su padre. El hombre grande y con una barba cerrada que caía hasta mitad de su pecho observo el gran salón como en búsqueda de algo o alguien. Y no fue sino que se topo con Hiccup que dibujo una media sonrisa y se aproximó hacia el seguido por sus hombres.

El nervio de ver Alvin, lo que nunca había sucedido, se incrementó con cada paso que daba y acortaba la distancia. Una vez que estuvo en su mesa tomo lugar, ellos no pedían permiso, y pidieron unos jarrones de cerveza. No dijeron nada, y el vikingo solo se quedó pasmado mirándolos, sintiendo la vista de todos los presentes en su mesa.

—¿Y? —pronuncio Alvin una vez le trajeron el tarro y le dio un trago a la bebida.

Hiccup alzo una ceja confundido, entendía que esperaba que el dijera algo, pero no sabía que era lo que tenía que decir. El silencio solo marcaba que el líder de los jinetes esperaba algo de su parte, podía decir muchas cosas sobre su entrenamiento o de la batalla, sin embargo, no quería errar y opto por guardar silencio. Eso se lo inculco su padre, si no tenía nada bueno que decir o aportar lo mejor era guardar silencio y dejar que ese fuese su mejor argumento.

—Veo que tu padre te enseño bien.

—Es mejor guardar silencio, y analizar la situación.

—No hablar por hablar, bien.

Alvin soltó una carcajada que fue acompañada por la de sus allegados. Hiccup solo esbozo una sonrisa ligera y espero que fuese el vikingo mayor quien hablase.

—Quiero verte mañana en la arena de jinetes —dijo.

—Se supone que aún hay días de descanso.

—Cierto, pero algo me dice que no puedes esperar más.

Hiccup asintió.

—Además, quiero hacerte una prueba.

—¿Prueba?

—Si, es extraño y lo sé —Alvin dio un trago a su tarro y se levantó—, pero mañana sabrás de que y porque es.

Con esto se retiraron los jinetes del gran salón seguidos con la mirada de los demás vikingos, que al pasar el gran portón se tornaron hacia Hiccup. En esa ocasión no le importó para nada que fuese el centro de atención, incluso no percibió que Astrid le miraba fijamente, su mente vagaba en pensamientos de la misteriosa prueba.

Incomodo por la situación y el lugar optó por irse del gran salón, nadie lo siguió y eso lo agradeció. Necesitaba ir a pensar en los nuevos sucesos que estaba atravesando, asimilar como su vida había cambia de vikingo a desterrado a jinete de dragón, todo eso en pocos meses.

XX

Echado en la cama de su habitación observaba el tejado de su casa, ese punto que iba más allá de la madera lo tenía hipnotizado. El tiempo en ese momento no existía, no sabría decir si llevaba minutos o varias horas acostado mirando el tejado. Su mente se perdió en un espacio de tiempo y espacio lleno de pensamientos y recuerdos. Estaba feliz de estar de nuevo en su casa, con su gente y familia. Sin embargo, no se sentía completo del todo.

Extendió su brazo derechos y con su mano trato de atrapar algo que el solo podía ver, distante de su punto. Si alguien lo viera creería que estaba alucinando, cuando la verdad era que estaba en un momento reflexivo.

La puerta principal de la casa crujió por la madera hinchada debido a las lluvias y las altas temperaturas. El joven vikingo supuso que se trataba de su padre, escucho que movían cosas y dejaban caer algo pesado al suelo. Unas fuertes pisadas y un estornudo le corroboraron que se trataba de su padre, el jefe de los Hooligans. Las fuertes pisadas se intensificaron cuando le escucho que subía por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

—Hijo, ¿estas despierto?

—Claro, pasa.

El gran Estoico El Vasto atravesó el umbral de la puerta, por la cual apenas y cabía, y entro a la habitación con ese porte de líder que siempre llevaba consigo. Para Hiccup había nacido ya con ese porte, y su destino siempre fue ser el jefe de una de las tribus más respetados en los archipiélagos.

—Me comento Alvin que te sito mañana —su padre fue al grano.

—Sí, solo me dijo que me pondría una prueba.

—Sé lo que has de pensar, que aún no te consideran como un jinete —su padre se acercó a la mesa que tenía enfrente de la cama y volteo una silla para tomar asiento—. No puedo decirte mucho, no sería propio, pero te puedo decir solo una cosa.

—¿Cuál?

—Que tú ya has probado lo que vales, hijo.

Con esto hubo un silencio que se prolongó por unos cuantos minutos, al no encontrar palabras para continuar la charla, Estoico se levantó de su asiento. Hiccup tampoco supo que decir, y eso era mucho que decir; ambos siempre tenían algo que aportar. Pero en esos días todo estaba en un proceso de transición, las cosas se iban acomodando lentamente y aun no se sentían como antes, y quizás jamás regresarían a como unos meses atrás.

Estoico se aproximó a la puerta no sin antes mirar a su hijo de reojo que permanecía sentado en el borde de la cama observando sus pies. Sin que este lo supiera dibujo una media sonrisa, porque el sabía lo que se avecina y estaba seguro que su único hijo saldría avante de la situación. Porque las dudas del pasado ya no tenían cabida en su presente, donde su hijo era admirado por la valentía y destreza que demostró en varias ocasiones.

Por su parte, Hiccup asimilaba las palabras de su padre porque estaba seguro que algo ocultaban. Solo era ignorante de que era el orgullo que sentía por él, y la confianza de que conseguiría pasar la prueba de Alvín. Y por su falta de perspicacia, por ese instante, esa noche quedo intrigado y apenas logro conciliar el sueño. Sus pensamientos rondaron en miles de escenarios, y cada uno con mayor dificultad que el anterior. Lo que tuviera planeado Alvín necesitaba superarlo, su sueño de ser un jinete no podía terminar la mañana siguiente. Conseguiría ser el mejor jinete de dragón de todo el archipiélago y se convertiría en el Vahallarama como su madre.

* * *

 _Después_ _de tanto tiempo he regresado con un nuevo capitulo que se dio a desear jejeje. Primero una disculpa por la tardanza, pero entre los estudios y el trabajo sumado a mi vida social no he podido escribir tanto. A lo que me lleva a lo siguiente, mis publicaciones serán por el momento una vez cada semana debido a lo que mencione con anterioridad. Espero que me entiendan y puedan seguir apoyando esta historia._

 _Creo que es todo por el momento, no les robo más su tiempo y los leo en los reviews._

 _Au Reovir._


	14. En contra

Dos gigantescas bolas de fuego irrumpieron como dos soles incandescentes en los cielos vespertinos de Berk. Hiccup con Chimuelo lograron esquivar las dos masas rojizas que iban directo a ellos; con un giro a la derecha y frenado en seco salieron abantes. Pero cualquier momento de alegría por su hazaña se vio trunca por un ataque de flechas que venían desde tierra. Los estaban atacando con todo lo que tenían, en verdad los querían derribar, los estaban cazando.

El vikingo elevó a su dragón a un punto donde la tensión de las cuerdas de los arcos no diera alcance sus flechas mortíferas. Se quiso refugiar en una de las nubes, esconderse y poder atacar después, pero cualquier intento se vio irrumpido por dos dragones.

Un Nadder azul y un Gronkle lo esperaban con sus jinetes en sus lomos, ambos vikingos sostenían hachas. Hiccup reconoció al jinete del Nadder, se trataba de Astrid que con una mirada llena de furia se le lanzó, sin dudar, en un ataque. Con un ágil movimiento de Chimuelo más que de su jinete escaparon de la brutal embestida de su agresor.

—¿No entiendo porque me tienen tanto rencor? —gritó, para que le escuchara.

—Odio a los hombres que fingen demencia.

Como respuesta la vikinga hizo que su dragón girara en ciento ochenta grados de manera magistral. El castaño estaba preocupado, ese movimiento apenas les daba margen de escape. Sin embargo, el compañero de la rubia ya los esperaba del otro lado con su hacha lista para arremeter contra su persona.

—Flaméala, Chimuelo.

El furia nocturno lanzo un plasma como neblina que dio de lleno en el dragón y jinete, que los esperaban a un par de metros a la distancia, y con esto dejaron fuera de combate al jinete y su dragón. Este acto dejo ciego ambos por unos minutos que aprovecharon para que pudieran pasar por su lado y meterse entre las nubes que buscaban como refugio. No obstante, Astrid los seguía de cercas y no tenía la intención de dejarlos escapar.

Hiccup estaba preocupado, no entendía como habían llegado a ese punto. No se suponía que todo eso estuviera pasando. Debía buscar una forma de salir de ese embrollo, todo sin lastimar a Astrid, quien era su más ferviente cazador. Se adentró a unas nubes grises y espero a que la rubia pasara para poder comenzar a planear su escape; no sin antes recordar cómo es que estaba en esa situación.

 ** _En contra_**

La mañana era fresca como cualquier otra en ese lugar en particular del mundo, y los vikingos ya se encontraban laborando en sus actividades cotidianas. Hiccup se dirigía hacia la herrería para encontrarse con Bocón quien necesitaba hablar por el tema de su labor como su ayudante; se convertiría en un jinete de dragón y eso no le permitiría seguir en la herrería.

La vida del castaño había cambiado radicalmente desde que se quedó atrapado en la isla del dragón. Nunca imagino que podría regresar a su hogar, las leyes de su tribu eran claras con respecto a la iniciación. No había conseguido un dragón en el tiempo estipulado, su destino era ser un desterrado. Por suerte la vida lo había conducido por un camino que lo había regresado a su tierra y con familia.

Estaba feliz, sentía que todo iba para un buen camino. Su deseo de convertirse en jinete estaba más vivo que nunca, su sueño de ser el mejor estaba a unos días por iniciar; y en su mente una melena rubia apareció como un haz de luz.

 _Astrid._ Pronuncio mentalmente el nombre de aquella rubia que lo hacía suspirar, la mejor de su generación y la que creía que era inalcanzable. Pero todo eso cambio desde la isla del dragón cuando la ayudo a obtener su dragón, cuando la salvo de los marginados, y en posteriores batallas.

¿Desde cuándo era tan fuerte? Se cuestionó al momento que un hombre fornido se ponía en su camino.

—Hiccup.

—Alvin.

El jefe de las fuerzas aladas estaba frente suya con una postura que detonaba molestia. El joven vikingo alzo una ceja, parecía que su superior tenia algo que decir y eso lo involucraba.

—Necesito que me acompañes.

—¿A dónde?

—Solo sígueme.

La voz autoritaria de Alvin provoco que Hiccup no cuestionara nada más y solo lo siguiera por las calles marcadas en tierra de la aldea. Los demás vikingos no reparaban en ellos al pasar cerca, cada uno tenía sus propias cosas que atender como para estar al pendiente del hijo del jefe o del comandante de las fuerzas de dragones.

Caminaron hasta que salieron del poblado, su dirección era hacia la arena de los dragones donde se entrenaban a los jinetes. Justo cuando el vikingo creía que iban en camino hacia la arena Alvin giro como si fuera hacia los barrancos que daban a los muelles. Sin embargo, en el último cruce dio hacia las catacumbas.}

La zona de las catacumbas estaba en dirección hacia el bosque de punta cuervo, pero en vez de subir para pasar por la montaña pico descendías hacia la arena y el mar.

Muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza amenazando con salir por su boca, pero el aura que transmitía el enorme vikingo delante suya lo hizo callar. No estaba en una posición de cuestionar, y solo tenía que seguir órdenes. Pero todo aquello lo sentía fuera de lo normal como si hubiera algo que no estuviera bien.

Cada paso que daba su corazón latía con mayor fuerza, el ambiente se sentía más pesado y cuando se introdujeron en una caverna su piel se erizo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —cuestiono cuando se adentraron al corazón de la caverna.

—Hiccup —Alvin ignoro su pregunta—. Crees que puedes romper las leyes sagradas de nuestra tribu solo por ser tener un furia nocturno, eh.

—¿Qué?

—Te crees superior solo por haber ganado unas victorias con tu dragón misterioso.

Hiccup no entendía nada sobre lo que Alvin hablaba, no podía comprender porque su cambio de ser con respecto a él. Creía que había tomado de buena forma su regreso a la tribu, pero pudiera que solo generara envidia sobre él.

—Las cosas no son así, hijo de Estoico.

Unas antorchas se encendieron apartando la penumbra del lugar, y demostrando que no estaban solos. Varios vikingos los rodeaban con las antorchas en mano, vestían unas túnicas negras y portaban en sus cinturones las armas favoritas de cada uno.

Pasó su mirada por cada rostro que lo rodeaba reconociendo a todos; eran jinetes experimentados.

—¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Atrapenlo.

Con la orden de Alvin los vikingos se lanzaron sobre él, que por reflejo los esquivo gracias a su tamaño y velocidad. Si algo le había dejado vivir bastante tiempo en la isla dragón era que tenía que ser rápido.

Cuando uno de los jinetes lo iba atrapar con sus brazos le lanzo un puñetazo en el rostro que lo saco de momento de la partida. Ese movimiento le dio pase libre hacia la salida de la caverna, la misma por donde habían entrado, y eso lo aprovecho.

Corrió como pudo y logro salir de aquel lugar encerrado y en penumbras, pero no todo estaba bien ya que tenía pisándole los talones por los vikingos de Alvin.

Al salir de la caverna corrió en dirección hacia el poblado, pero estaba muy lejos y seguramente otros vikingos leales a Alvin lo estaban esperando por si salía mal algo dentro de la caverna.

En una intersección giro en camino hacia las barrancas, estaba seguro que si lo estaban esperando seria por el camino hacia la aldea y el camino del bosque. Tenía que ser inteligente e ir por la dirección que menos le favorecería, la zona de las barrancas se veía como la decisión más loca, y por no ser viable era la mejor.

Corrió cuanto le daban sus piernas, pero los hombres de Alvin aun con su tonelaje le estaban dando alcance.

Cuando creyó que no lograría escapar lo vio a lo lejos corriendo sobre el barranco en su dirección.

—¡Chimuelo!

Grito como le dieron sus cansados pulmones, y su dragón no tardó en dar con él y acelero en su carrera. En ese momento no se preguntó cómo era que su dragón estaba fuera de los corrales, solo estaba alegre de que estuviera allí para él.

Alvin era el que más próximo estaba a su posición, y Chimuelo aun con su velocidad no parecía que lo fuera alcanzar.

—¡Te tengo!

El vikingo lo iba a sujetar por la espalda cuando Hiccup hizo algo que no esperaba. El joven se lanzó del barranco sin temor alguno, y cuando bajo su mirada lo vio caer y su dragón a unos metros de él planeando como podía para llegar hacia su jinete. Cuando parecía que no lo conseguirían Hiccup consiguió montar a chimuelo y colocar su posición para maniobrar la aleta de la cola de su dragón.

El movimiento había sido una locura, pero con esa osada acción consiguieron huir de sus perseguidores. Chimuelo elevó el vuelo y pasaron a gran velocidad frente a Alvin, que sintió la brisa arremolinar su varaba y melena.

—Debemos salir de la isla —dijo Hiccup, mirando a Alvin que ordenaba con su brazo a la lejanía.

El vikingo del furia miró hacia donde el líder de los jinetes y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver las ballestas de la arena apuntar hacia él y su dragón.

—¡Están locos! —grito, desesperado.

Las ballestas estaban en rango de alcanzarlos y pronto lanzaron su primer ataque el cual lograron esquivar por poco.

—Demonios, van enserio.

Con un dolor en su corazón y una flama de vikingo encendida ordeno a su amigo alado que se lanzara en ataque alas ballestas. Y con una destreza mostraba en batalla fueron eliminando una por una las armas mortales de sus ex camaradas.

Aun cuando lo estuvieran atacando a matar el no hirió a ninguno de los suyos, solo deshabilito las armas para poder huir. No obstante, cuando estaba eliminando la última de las ballestas por la entrada de la arena emergía dos grupos de cinco jinetes con sus dragones.

—Por los dioses.

Los jinetes se dirigieron hacia ellos a toda velocidad y una vez en rango ordenaron a sus dragones atacar con bolas de fuego, pero Hiccup y Chimuelo tenían una destreza innata que les ayuda a esquivar los ataques. Una vez que lograron esquivar el fuego enemigo Hiccup hizo que Chimuelo volara a su mayor velocidad y con esto ningún dragón le dio alcance, pero otro grupo ya lo esperaba del otro lado de la isla.

Con una mirada fugaz el vikingo se percata del grupo que lo intercepta; Patán, Siggy, Bjorn y al final la vio a ella. Astrid estaba en el centro del grupo con una mirada que detonaba furia, una que solo había visto en combate. No entendía como ellos estaban en su contra, quizás podría entenderlo de Patán con el que jamás congenio aun siendo de la familia, pero de los demás no esperaba esa actitud.

El dragón de Bjorn lanzó un par de flamazos que lo desviaron de su camino cayendo frente a Siggy quien con su dragón lanzaron un ataque frontal que por muy poco lograron esquivar.

Enfrentar a dos de los mejores jinetes de la isla iba a ser un reto que nunca pensó que pudiera suceder. Debía ser inteligente si deseaba huir de la isla entero, y si lo conseguía iría con Camicazi y su tribu. Esperaba que en la isla aliada encontrara resguardo, su padre se encontraba en ese momento en aquel lugar.

—Flaméalo —ordeno Hiccup, cuando Patán se postraba enfrente de él.

La flama del furia impidió que Patán con Colmillo lo detuvieran con una embestida, que con el tonelaje superior del dragón rival los hubiera derribado en el primer intento.

—Eso estuvo cerca —observó como su primo lo buscaba con la mirada—. Debemos elevar el vuelo, Chimuelo.

El furia gorgoteo en forma de dar entender que comprendió la orden, y enseguida se fueron hacia las nubes blancas. Hiccup esperaba encontrar un resguardo en las nubes, pero Astrid le pisaba los talones y no le perdió de vista hasta que consiguió ponerse enfrente suyo con su hacha en mano.

—¿No entiendo porque me tienen tanto rencor? —gritó, para que le escuchara.

—Odio a los hombres que fingen demencia.

Como respuesta la vikinga hizo que su dragón girara en ciento ochenta grados de manera magistral. El castaño estaba preocupado, ese movimiento apenas les daba margen de escape. Sin embargo, el compañero de la rubia ya los esperaba del otro lado con su hacha lista para arremeter contra su persona.

—Flaméalo, Chimuelo.

Una vez que dejo fuera de combate salió disparado del aquel lugar, sin embargo, la rubia aun le estaba dando caza y aunque su dragón no era tan veloz como el suyo no los podían dejar atrás por mucho.

Debía idear una manera de librarse de la rubia sin tener que lastimarla, el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que atacar a la chica que le robaba los sueños le erizaba la piel. Pero si las cosas seguían de ese modo no tendría otra opción. Hizo girar a Chimuelo para quedar frente a su compañera jinete, pero cuando dio vuelta no la encontró con la mirada.

—¿Dónde te has metido? —Entorno la mirada en su búsqueda, pero no la localizo por ningún lado—. Ha usado las nubes en mi con…

Un gran objeto los golpeo del costado derecho provocando que perdieran el control, y cayeron unos cuantos metros antes de recuperarse. Astrid los había envestido y les lanzó un ataque con su dragón en forma de bola de fuego.

La bola incandescente no les dio en un impacto limpio, paso por su costado y una vez en rango exploto sacándolos de combate.

Hiccup fue perdiendo la conciencia mientras caía con Chimuelo hacia el mar que tenían debajo. Su visión se nublaba hasta el punto en que no distinguió salvo sombras, y antes de que la penumbra se apoderara de él observo como una mancha azulada se lanzaba hacia ellos.

XX

Un dolor punzante en la cien lo hizo despertar de la inconciencia, y una vez recuperado y con la vista enfocada entorno los ojos para ubicarse. El techo de madera con paja sobresaliendo de entre las ranuras, la cama suave por borrega, y el aroma a estofado le dejo en claro donde se encontraba.

Se quiso incorporar pero una mano lo detuvo, hecho que le tomo desprevenido al no sentir la presencia de alguien más en su propia habitación.

—No hagas mucho esfuerzo —Astrid lo miraba desde arribo con unos ojos distintos a cuando la enfrento—. Te he dado una buena que no te recuperaras pronto.

—¿Astrid?

Hiccup se sentía confundido, no era como si estuviera de prisionero como pudiera pensar y el cambio de actitud de la rubia lo hizo dudar de lo que había vivido.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Hay respuestas para todo, pero primero descansa.

La joven se dirigió a la entrada de su habitación y antes de salir se giró para verlo.

—Le diré a Alvin que has despertado.

Escuchar aquel nombre lo hizo recordar en la trampa que le había puesto, en su mirada retadora y en como tenía todo planeado para atacarlo. Sin embargo, en su interior algo le decía que no tenía que temer de la presencia de aquel vikingo.

Y al cabo de unos minutos entro por su habitación el líder de los jinetes, el semblante era diferente y el aura que transmitía era el de siempre. Alvin se aproximó al joven vikingo en la cama y con una sonrisa alzo los brazos con júbilo.

—Diste una buena batalla, joven vikingo.

Hiccup alzó una ceja en muestra de confusión.

—Todo ha sido una prueba, necesitábamos hacerte creer que te odiábamos para que dieras todo de ti —explico sin más—. Nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos, pero una vez más has demostrado tu valía.

—¿Todo ha sido una prueba?

—Tradición de los jinetes.

Aquella tradición no la conocía, y no sabía que la hubieran aplicado antes por lo que se extraño.

—Es algo que se hace en secreto, y casi nunca logran llegar al punto de huir en su dragón —Alvin se acariciaba su larga barba con trenzas—. Quiero decir, incluso tu dragón presintió que algo no andaba bien y salió en tu búsqueda… esa unión es muy fuerte.

Lo último lo dijo más para sí que para el vikingo en la cama, guardo silencio unos minutos con esa mirada perdida.

—Entonces, era una prueba para ver si valía ser un jinete.

—Es una prueba para ver hasta donde puedes llegar en una situación precaria.

—Comprendo.

—No dejas de sorprendernos, y pensar que hace poco era el renacuajo que nadie quería en la isla.

Esas últimas palabras aunque no salieron de la boca del vikingo con mala intención le pegaron duro en su interior. En cambio, estaba feliz de que todo aquello solo hubiera sido una prueba, cruel, pero al final solo un examen que debía pasar.

—Te dejare descansar, dentro de dos días te quiero ver antes del alba en la arena de los jinetes.

—Ten por seguro que ahí estaré.

Con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Alvin este partió dejando solo al castaño que reposo cuanto le dio por ese dia. Su mente necesitaba reflexionar por todo, porque aun cuando era una prueba quizás algo había de verdad en todo lo vivido. La envidia por lo que él estaba logrando no se podía exentar en algún vikingo de la tribu, pero quienes podrían envidiarlo esa era una pregunto que solo tenía una respuesta.

Si tenía personas en su contra tendría que saber manejarlos, tenía que ser más listo y ganarse a todos si es que deseaba ser el mejor jinete. Un líder es alguien a quien se admira y respeta, y eso era parte de su meta por alcanzar. No descansaría hasta ver cumplido su sueño de ser como su padre y madre, quienes por años demostraron su valía y la tribu se los reconocía.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Ya demasiado tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, no sé si aun quedara alguno de mis lectores pero aquí estoy de regreso. Tenia planeado subir este capitulo el domingo pasado, pero tuve problemas con mi Internet y con el poco tiempo que tengo entre semana apenas hoy he podido subir el capitulo. No quiero envolverlos en excusas de mi ausencia así que solo diré que vendré más seguido para actualizar salvo que los capítulos serán un poco más cortos que los primero, pero creo que es mejor eso a dejar inconclusa la historia. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y nos leemos en los reviews... hasta la próxima._

 _Au Revoir._


End file.
